Wrong Time, Wrong Place
by ladylilywhite
Summary: HeYa fiction. Heather loses her memory and life introduces her to Naya. Naya helps her out, but Heather has a boyfriend that she doesn't even remember. Naya's struggle for her feelings and Heather's identity crisis as she's trying to discover it and how they end up falling for each other. Events take place slightly before Glee, the process of auditioning and then during Glee.
1. The Car

**Author's Note: Hey there. This is my first fanfiction. Reviews and ideas are always welcomed. Sorry that my English is not good, it is not my native language. Hope you guys will enjoy! Naya's POV.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was raining like hell that day.<p>

I don't know why but I have always liked the rainy weather. It might be because I'm not a blissful person myself. I have always identified myself with the summer rain. Once the clouds pour their guts out, they calm down and the sun is out there again. Rain clouds perfectly describe my personality. Stormy and wrecking, but after everything goes out of the system, it is bright again.

However, it was not summer and this was not the type of rain I liked. It was more just of a "quarter-to-hurricane" sort of one. I had to run to my car on my high heels and not only I have stepped into a puddle while doing it, but also made the puddle water get me soaked. There wasn't an inch of my body that did not get wet.

Frustrated and cursing, I got in my car and buckled up. I inserted the key and turned it over. The engine roared. I took a look at the panel, there was still enough gas to get me home. I wasn't in a hurry and I was really upset about the thing that just happened. I sighed and put my head on the steering wheel for a moment, trying to calm myself down in order to be able to drive.

Just as I went blank, I heard the passenger door being opened. First I thought it was someone who was trying to sell something to me, or it was an acquaintance who had seen my car and wanted to surprise me, but I saw an unfamiliar blonde girl who was even more soaked than I was.

She basicly threw herself into the passenger seat and slammed the door as if she was starring in an action movie. For a moment I looked at her awaiting for an explanation. Maybe she was just confused and got on the wrong car. As I was thinking all these things within a fraction of a second, the blonde looked at me and I was taken away from my own thoughts by her scream.

"Go! Go! Just start driving the damn car, go!"

Any other person would have just kept staring at her and demand an explanation, maybe even kick her out of the car, or pull out a taser or a pepper spray from her purse but I was stunned. I was no other person, so, I have to admit it was not a sensible thing to do but I stepped on the gas pedal as hard as I could and heard the wheels squeek with an awful noise.

I was trying to avoid looking at the blonde and waiting for further instructions. Was I getting kidnapped? I was terrified. I waited for a few more seconds but she kept her silence. I took a peek at her with the corner of my eye as I tried to read her face.

The silence made me uncomfortable, she got into my car, ordered me to drive and said nothing else. I was really scared of what would happen next. So I decided to break the silence.

"Where are we going?" I tried to sound as angry and badass as I could, sort of trying to send the message that I wasn't an easy bite or a mild person. She could not just order me to do stuff. I was no hostage. I tried to sound like I'm in control but I think that ship had sailed a while ago.

"I don't know, just keep driving please. Don't stop."

Huh. It was interesting. There was no sight of the cocky little blonde who got into my car earlier, she actually sounded confused. I was still worried though. I held the steering wheel with both of my hands and looked nowhere but the road ahead of me as I started to speed up.

"Can you just slow down a bit?"  
>"Are you going to kill me?" I asked with a blunt voice.<p>

"What?"  
>"Did you rob a bank or something?" I was even going faster.<br>"Hey, what are you doing!"  
>"Answer my fucking question!"<br>"No!"  
>"No to the bank robbing or no to answering my questions?"<br>"My god! Are you insane?"  
>"I should ask you the same thing!" I yelled and looked at her. She was clenching to the side of the door very tightly.<p>

I lost the control of the car for a second because I was looking at her but then pulled it together again. Luckily I was already away from the crowded streets and was on the highway and the road was pretty empty. For god's sakes, I had only got my license a few months ago. I could not even park my car properly.

"Are you a criminal? Is the FBI looking for you?"  
>"No!"<br>"What are you then, a serial rapist?"  
>"Don't flatter yourself, please. Just slow the fuck down!"<br>"I swear to god if I don't have proper answers to my questions in a minute, I will drive this fucking car to the roadblocks and it will the over for both of us!"  
>"Please don't kill me, please I beg you.. I am not a bad person, I was helpless, I did not know what to do.. I was.." she started crying all of a sudden.<p>

What the -?

"I was.. I w-w-was.." She was sobbing uncontrollably.

I did not understand a single word she said. She kept on talking and talking but she was crying at the same time. I slowed down a bit, so that I could look at her without worrying about crushing into anything. There she was, next to me. Blonde. With long legs. She was wearing a mini skirt. So mini that she might be easily confused with a prostitute. She could be one as well. Or she could be a mental patient out of the hospital with psychotic thoughts in her head. With that outfit? Okay, let's just cross this out of the list. She could still slaughter me. She might be an axe-murderer and I have realized that it was not such a good idea to get out to the empty road. She was not looking dangerous though or she was not carrying anything that looked like a weapon. Her wet long hair was all messed up. Dirt and stains all over her shirt.

"Someone was following me.." She finally said. I was dying to understand everything because this stress and unclearness was driving me crazy. I did not say anything which I hoped that it would encourage her to talk more. She was still sobbing like an insane person rocking back and forth with her arms crossed. As if she was in some sort of a trance. I could understand that she was trying to gather her thoughts.

"I, uhm.. It is all just nothing.. It's like I have this hole in my head it hurts so bad.. Nothing.. There is nothing.."

I looked at her once more and it was the first time that my eyes met with her blue ones. She kinda looked as terrified as I was but I was still pretty sceptical, I had seen enough horror movies. I was trying to decide whether she was a threat to me or not. Well, she looked innocent. What if I have pulled over? Was she acting with all the innocence? Because if she was, she was really good at it.

"Okay lady. Please kindly explain to me once more, but make more sense this time." I was still trying to keep my tough voice.  
>"I was walking, - god my head hurts - I was just, on the street and I heard noises and there was someone.. I.. think that I hit my head somewhere.."<p>

I looked at her again, saw a redness on her blonde hair. She was bleeding.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I.. I, uhm.. I woke up in the middle of a room.. With mirrors everywhere. I didn't know where I was. My head was pounding.. I got out, started walking and there was someone.. He was following me so I.. started running, he was running too.. I saw your car.. I jumped in.."

"I'm sorry, but that does not still explain everything."  
>"Look, I don't know much either okay? Trust me, I am much more freaked out then you are right now."<p>

I sighed again and looked at her for a brief moment. I had millions and millions of questions wandering in my head.

"Okay then. Where do you want me to leave you off?"

She held her head as if it hurt when she was thinking. She started stuttering again and could not utter a sensible word.

I had been driving for almost an hour now. The signal came indicating the fuel was nearly finished.

"We need to stop and get some fuel from somewhere.." She just nodded.

I drove through the city. It was much brighter now and much more crowded. I couldn't help myself but to feel a little relieved. Even if she was faking with her story, I didn't think that she was a person who would attack me in the middle of the city with people surrounding us. What the hell. I was not really caring about anything at that moment anymore.

I stopped the car and put my head on the steering wheel again. I was trying to digest the last one hour. The horror. The stress that I was in. Also the danger, which I can still be in. I felt like if I could just woke up and go back to the place where I have started, it would all be better. I wanted to forget her presence for a moment. Hoped that I was just dreaming. I slowly turned my head towards my right and saw the blonde, staring at me. Fuck.

I got out of the car and started walking towards the cafe/bar that I parked in front of. She just kept staring at me as I walked by. I waited for her to follow me or at least leave the car but she was not moving at all. So I went near the car again and opened the door.

"Are you gonna stay there?"  
>"Where are we?"<br>"Uh, a bar?"  
>"What are we going to do? Why did you take me here?"<br>"Well, I'm sorry?" I said in a sarcastic way, "But I just want to forget all the stress that you put me in for the last previous hour. As if driving in this weather is not a trauma for me by itself. So lady, you in or out?"

She kept looking at me like I was talking in a foreign language.

"I think you're out either way. C'mon. Get out of my car." She looked at me all freaked out. She stumbled for a second while getting out. I slammed the door, locked the car and held her hand to shake it.

"Hi there. " I said sarcastically. "Nice to meet you. I had such a blast, thank you. It was really a pleasure. Have a wonderful life. I hope we never see each other again." I raised my voice again "Goodbye!"

I started walking towards to door of the cafe. Hoping that she would just disappear.


	2. The Bar

"One more, please."  
>"Coming right up."<p>

I knew that drinking was not a good idea but the bar was really close to my house and I was not the type of person who would get drunk with two glasses of vodka. I was still processing. I wondered whether she vanished or still waiting out there. She was bleeding after all. Was I too cruel? Well, I had shown enough kindness to a stranger who happened to jump inside my car by not making a scene and kicking her out the moment she got in. Still I was feeling kinda guilty. Typical. There I was, being the rain cloud again. Acted out of my anger and after I was calmed down, I was feeling guilty. No, Naya. No trouble. Do not intervene. It is not your business. She is not your problem. Even if she was not a serial rapist/killer, blood meant catharsis. She was obviously running away from someone and that someone might be a person from a mob, or a gang. I really didn't want any trouble. Damn it! It was not a perfect day, okay fine. But I honestly didn't want to mess up with whatever underworld scheme that the girl was in. I did not even wanted to know her name! Although, taking her to a hospital to check that wound started to sound like a better idea. Well, it was too late anyways.

"Here you go."  
>"Thank you."<p>

I looked into the glass, spinning it, looking at the moving liquid. As I took a sip, the door was opened and there she was again. I felt the guilt was being lifted up, I couldn't believe that I was actually happy to see her.

She was nervously looking around, her eyes scanning the tables one by one as she held her head. Everybody was looking at her with a strange look on their faces. I have to admit, I thought about hiding for a second but then I have realized that I could not get away with it as she could catch me anyway, standing outside, waiting for me to get in the car again. I sighed and got up, took my jacket off and started walking towards her. I handed her my jacket and did not say a word. I should not be the one who will be doing the talking. She owed me.

"Thanks.." she said as she took my jacket and put it on her naked shoulders. She was in a bad condition than I was, for sure, she was shaking. I didn't know whether it was because of the cold or the things inside her head. She sat on the table and looked at me. Then she looked at the glass on the table. Without saying anything, she lifted the glass and took a sip.

I have no sharing policy. I don't share my food, my drink or my toothbrush with anyone. Of course she would not know it. As I made an uncomfortable grunt, she lifted her face and looked directly into my eyes for the second time while drinking the whole glass in a single sip. I must say it, she was a pretty girl. Even in this condition. She had crystal blue eyes and golden hair which I assumed that was perfect without the rain. She was lost in thoughts, started rocking back and forth again.

"One more?" the waitress asked.  
>"That is enough for me thank you."<br>"And you, Miss?"  
>" Yes, please. I'll have the same." I looked at the blonde with a surprised expression. The waitress nodded and took the empty glass from the table and walked away. I was trying to read the blonde's face. Drinking was not such a good idea. I was not going to take care of a drunk stranger in the middle of the night. Hell no.<p>

"I don't think that's a good idea." I said looking directly at her, trying not to sound like her mom.  
>"I liked the taste of it. It helped me with my headache." She said innocently.<br>"A painkiller would have helped much more, you know?"  
>"What was that drink?"<br>"Vodka and cranberry juice."  
>"Huh. Is that so. Well, I liked it." She licked her lips and tucked her hair behind her ear.<br>"I just hope that you won't get drunk because if you think that I will carry you to your house, you are wrong. That is too much kindness expected from me in a night."  
>She chuckled, but all of a sudden she held her head and the smile was gone. She was lost in thoughts again. Okay, that sudden mood shift was really scary.<p>

"Here you go, Miss." The waitress served the drink and left. She did not make any movements towards the glass, she was looking at a distant spot, moving her lips as if she was talking to herself inside her head. Then she looked at me again.

It was obvious that she wanted to say something to me but could not gather her thoughts. I thought I could help her by starting the conversation.

"Does it still hurt?"  
>She took her hand off her head and looked at it. Saw there was a little dried blood but it seemed to be healing "Not that much anymore.."<p>

"What happened to you?"  
>"I don't know, I think I fell and hit my head somewhere. I, uhm.." she stopped talking.<br>"What do you mean you think? You don't remember hitting your head?"  
>"No.."<br>Okay, the shit had just got serious. I panicked. "C'mon, get up. I'm gonna take you to a hospital". I had seen enough Dr. House and Grey's Anatomy episodes to think that she was in a trauma. Besides her head, her brain might be bleeding right now as well. I was not going to take the responsibility for this.

"No, I'm fine I guess.. I just, wanted to thank you. I am not sure, but I think you have saved my life."

_Well, maybe I did, but I don't want to be the reason of your death_, I thought to myself.

"Are you sure that you don't want to go to a hospital? That wound might need some stitches."  
>"No, really, I'm fine. I just want to... Sleep it off, you know? Everything will be better tomorrow." She smiled and drank the vodka in 5 seconds.<p>

The last thing I wanted to do was to give her any ideas indicating that she was my problem. But she kinda looked adorable, "I really did not have any other option with the way you entered my life all of a sudden." I said trying to hide my smile.  
>"I know, and I am sorry about that.." she said with an embarrased expression on her face. I could predict that she did not do such things so often. She played with her fingers for a while and I kept staring. There was something wrong and I was trying to figure it out. Suddenly she lifted her eyes and looked at me, I looked away as I was caught looking at her.<br>"I want to get out of here.. So noisy and crowded.." she said.

"I can take you home if you want?" I asked in a calm voice, hoping that she would agree and get out of my life for eternity. She nodded. I left some money on the table and starting walking. Once we were in the car, she fastened her seatbelt this time and within seconds was fast asleep. I felt the panic surrounding me again. According to the TV shows, it was not a good idea to sleep. During these circumstances, the character would have kept talking in order to prevent the other to sleep.

I stopped by the gas station near the bar and filled up the tank. She was still sleeping even after I was done. When I started the engine again, I turned around and touched her hand. She was warm, I went closer to her mouth, trying to feel her breath with my cheek to check that she was still breathing, that she was not dead and just sleeping. She opened her eyes, I quickly pulled myself away from her, embarrassed that she would think I was trying to do something to her.

"Hey, uhm.. You're still alive, that's good. Ah.." I felt my face being red. "I'm gonna take you home okay? Wanna tell me where you live?"  
>"I..Well.. "<p>

She stopped again. "I live in..I uhm..I don't really remember.."  
>"Do you have anybody that you can call so that they can pick you up?"<p>

She checked her pockets, there wasn't anything. "I don't think I have a cell phone" she said with a frowning expression on her face.

I sighed and thought _what the hell._ "Okay then. I guess we're going to my house, you can sleep over there for the night."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Thinking about adding a chapter from Heather's POV in the future. For now, I will continue with Naya to keep the mystery :)<strong>


	3. The Bathroom

I opened the door and walked in. I was dying to get rid of the wet clothes. The idea of a warm bubble bath was really the only thing I could ever think of at that moment. I held the door so that she could come in as well. She was looking around the house with a little smile on her lips. She took off my jacket and put in on the couch and stood there for a while, still looking around.

"So.." I said. "Welcome to my humble abode.." I was already on my way to the kitchen to poor myself a glass of wine. She followed me around but suddenly she stopped in front of the big painting on the wall.

"Whoa.." she said with excitement. "No wonder why you've accused me of trying to rape you. I should have known."

I got out of the kitchen with a glass of wine in my hand and looked at her. I saw her stading in front of my custom made painting -of me-, shocked as she was analyzing it. Touching the painting with her fingers, wandering her fingers on my black hair, my eyes, cheeks and the lips. I stood there as I watched her, couldn't help myself from getting blushed. I loved that painting and I hung it there proudly. I was never ever ashamed of it but now she was making me feel embarrassed about myself.

"A little narcissistic, isn't it?" She said grinning.

"Why would it be narcissism. I would like to think of it as self-love." I smiled. "So," I continued, "What can I get you?" I entered the kitchen again, waited for an answer from the blonde who was still in the living room looking at the painting. I decided not to offer her any alcohol. I did not even know her and I have already invited her to my house. I could tell that she didn't have any ulterior motives but I was still feeling a little paranoid.

"A glass of wine?" She asked. "I really need to organize my thoughts straight to find out the thing that happened to me." She came in and jumped on the kitchen counter in order to sit.

I looked at her with an unapproving look, "A glass of wine won't help you do that. How about a nice cup of coffee? Ha? Caffeine is our friend. And I need you to be sober to answer my questions."

"Well, I have some questions to myself as well and don't know if even I can answer them.. So, I am definitely going to need some alcohol." She said, and when I looked at her, I saw her smile was already gone.

I gave up and reached the cabinet and took out another wine glass. I was slowly pouring the red liquid into the glass but then I realized that I haven't introduced myself, although we had been together for almost 4 hours now.

I sighed and said "I'm Naya..by the way." handed her the glass of wine she requested. "I would really like to say nice to meet you, but, it wasn't nice at all.." I smiled.

"Naya.." she repeated my name with a confused voice. "That's a.. uhm pretty name." She looked away for a while, looked like she was lost again. "Naya. I like it. Weird.." She took a sip from the glass.

I raised my eyebrows and asked "And you are..?"

"I.. uhm.. I am.. You know what? I don't know Naya.. I think this is the problem." she looked at me as she was also shocked admitting this, "I am figuring this out finally, but still have spaces inside my thoughts, you know.. I think... I have lost my memory."

I laughed and looked at her. I couldn't believe what I have just heard. She must be joking. "Are you kidding me? Is this a joke?"

I saw anger passing through her face. "Do I really look like I'm kidding?" Angry crazy chick. Uh-oh. Trouble.

I was trying to process the situation and started talking word by word. "You. Honestly. Don't know. Who you are."

"No.. I don't.. I don't know pretty much anything right now.. I don't know what I ate yesterday. I don't know who my best friend is. I don't know if I have a boyfriend. I don't know if I have anyone looking for me right now. I don't remember parents' names, if I still have parents, of course. I don't know what day it is. I don't know if I have a job, if I'm a student, I don't know my date of birth. And yeah. I don't know my name."

"This is much more crazier than I have signed for." I sighed and sat down on the chair. She sat down across me and looked at me. She was maybe actually telling the truth. I mean, she hit her head, didn't she? That might have caused a memory loss or something like that. I've always seen these sort of things in the movies. Never thought that could actually happen to a real person in the real world. And also never thought that person would come and find me instead of millions of other people.

"Don't you have any ID or a wallet or something?" I said without even looking at her. "I'm pretty sure I don't have one with me right now.." She pouted.

"Okay.. So,uhm. What are we going to do about this? We really need to go to a hospital."  
>"I know, I will. But, please let me stay here for tonight.. It has been too much for me to handle.. I just.. want to take a shower and sleep.." She started crying again. I did not know what to do at that moment. I was always unsure regarding how to react in front of crying people. I sucked at comforting. If I actually think about it, there was nothing that I could do to comfort her at the first place. Unless I could magically return her memory back by snapping my fingers. Dubiously, I approached her, fearing that she might freak out. I slowly rapped my arms around her slim body and held her in my arms. That felt like the best thing I could do at that specific moment and besides she did not push me away or objected.<p>

She sobbed harder as she pressed her face into my chest. She continued to cry for a while and let herself go completely. Normally, I have zero tolerance for soppy people but I decided to let this one go. I could feel the warm tears coming down from her cheek. After a few minutes, when she was much more calmer, I held her chin to lift her face up and softly said "Hey..". She dried her eyes and looked at me with her piercing blue eyes. "How about we get you upstairs to have a hot shower? Does that sound good?" I said.

She just continued rubbing her eyes and nodded. I escorted her to the main bathroom, I was looking for a clean towel and an unused bathrobe which I always have in case of any guests that I'll have in my house. Not that I have many people visiting me. She didn't even care that I was still inside the bathroom and started to take her clothes off. I was glad that she was not facing me while doing this otherwise that would be a really embarrassing moment for me. I could already feel blood rushing to my cheeks and I was sure for hell that my face was red as a tomato. I was trying to avoid looking at her but could not leave the bathroom as well. Where was this damn bathrobe?

She stood in front of the mirror with only her panties on. Looking at herself. Examining her body.

"Okay.. I am a blondie. With.. Blue eyes.. Oh! I have abs.. Do I work out? I think I do.. " She stopped again as continued examining.

I had been stalling in the bathroom still and finally I found the bathrobe. I put it on the closet and approached her. Her reflection in the mirror was looking at me.

"Well, we can also say that you still have your kidneys, because it looks like you have no other scars" I said and laughed "And look," I walked closer. I was standing right near her, so close that I could sense the heat rising from her body. "You also have a tattoo." I softly said and touched her lower back with my hand which caused her to shiver "Right here." I said. She looked at me over her shoulder and smiled. "What does it look like?" she asked me. "Well, uhm.. It's ah.. It kind of looks like an angel with uhm.. sprawling, swirling wings.. She turned around, facing me. We were standing incredibly close. I felt the blood rushing through my cheeks again. I was trying not to look at her eyes but also trying not to look her naked boobs as well, as I was directly facing them because she was slightly taller than me. Alarms were ringing inside my ears. Everywhere I looked was dangerous for me at that moment. I hadn't felt like this about a person regardless of gender for a long time.. I could feel that my heart was trying to escape from my chest and my knees were shaking, indicating that they would let the control go out of themselves in any minute. She looked into my face with a smile on her ruby lips and got even more closer. I held my breath to avoid the intoxicating smell of her skin. She turned her head towards the mirror, her body was still facing me, and put her fingers on the place that I pointed and tried to feel the pattern of her tattoo. She turned her head to me again, smiled and said "That must have been hurt."

I was mesmerized by the beauty that was standing in front of me. My hands were shaking and I could see that she sensed my tension, saw me shaking and panting heavily. I waited for her to step away but she didn't. If she had, then I would be free of this charm that nailed me to the place that I was standing. My mouth was dry and I said the most stupid thing to say at that moment.

"So.. uhm. Yeah. It is nice to discover..the body and.." I couldn't say any other thing.  
>She kept smiling and looked deep inside my eyes and said "Yeah Naya.. Funny, I discovered another thing just this second."<br>"Yeah? What is it?"  
>She looked like she was confused but happy about it as well and then she finally said "I think um.. I'm kinda gay."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: More coming! :)<strong>


	4. The First Night

**Author's note: Hi everybody! Thank you for your all kind reviews and all the story alerts! :) It made me really happy! So, we'll continue where we left off.**

* * *

><p>If there was a signal as the other people always say, that was totally it. Otherwise why would she tell me that she thought she was gay. She absolutely felt something. I was drawn to her like she was a magnet. I slowly leaned towards her, closed my eyes to make my move, but then...<p>

"Hellooo?" she snapped her fingers, trying to draw my attention. "Earth to Naya?" I was back to my senses, realizing it was just a fantasy.

"Huh?"  
>"You weren't listening were you?"<p>

I was still standing in the same place. My god. What was happening. "No, not really."

"I said 'I think I'm kinda cold. I better get in'"  
>"Right. Yeah, uhm. You do that."<p>

She realized that I was still frozen and not moving at all. There was a force pushing me towards her, I could smell her breath when she said "All right then, so.. I need to take my underwear off too, you know, to take a shower. I may have lost my memory but I'm pretty sure that's how it's done. Are you gonna stay there and watch me?" She smiled slyly which caused a great confusion for me. I couldn't believe whether the thing she said was just my imagination or not.

"Huh? No! Of course not. I'm leaving." I said in a panic. "Okay, uhm. Let me know if you need anything I'll be around." I turned around quickly and started walking. She obviously had no clue about what I was thinking and she was also confused when I acted out strangely all of a sudden.  
>"Sure..." She said hesitantly. "I'll do that." I could feel that she was looking at me while I was making my way out. She was the one who was naked in my bathroom but it was me who got all hectic. Just as I was about to leave finally, I heard her again.<p>

"Hey Naya?"

I clenched my teeth and decided not to look at her directly. So I looked at her through the mirror. As if she was Medusa and if I looked at her directly, I was afraid that I could not move ever again.

"Do you think these are real?"  
>"What's real?" I turned around.<p>

"These." she pointed her boobs. "Definitely fake, right?" She was still standing naked. Right in front of me. Naked. Not helping at all.

"I..ehm." I coughed, took a little peak but could not bear to look longer. "I can't say. How am I supposed to know? Geez." I turned towards the mirror again and pretended to fix my hair. "Just take your shower already so that I can take one too." I left the bathroom before she could say anything else. When I finally managed to go downstairs, my knees were still shaking. Damn.

I felt as if I was holding a hot cup of coffee and I was about to sneeze.

What the hell was going on? I wasn't gay. Of course I wasn't gay. I would know it if I were. You'd know, right? I mean a person could tell such things.

Sure, I had one night stands with girls and occasional kisses at parties when I was drunk. But who didn't? My first kiss was also with my best friend when we were eleven, it was just childish and we were practising. There was one thing that I was sure of, I was not gay.

I tried to get rid of the ideas and the images inside my head. Quickly went to the kitchen and chugged what was left of the wine in the glass. My whole body was burning. I stood in front of the kitchen sink and washed my face with cold water, hoped that it would put me out. I was literally on fire.

I poured myself another glass of wine and drank up. I started to feel a little dizzy but I was okay with it as long as I didn't throw up.

After about 20 minutes, I heard her footsteps as she was coming down. I was sitting on the floor, leaning my back against the sofa, the wine bottle next to me was nearly finished.

"That was refreshing. Aren't you gonna take one too?" she asked.

I lifted my head and looked at her, I was no longer afraid as my vision was a little blurry, that blocked the Medusa affect a little bit.

"Nope, I is don't want not to be drunk. I like to be dirty, you-know-what-im-sayin'? " I chuckled.

She was looking a little concerned. "Your idea of getting dirty threwing up on yourself? Seriously?" She sat down next to me. "Do you always drink this much?"

"What's it to you lady?" I raised my voice. "I ain't need a person taking care of me. I is enough for me." I took the bottle to my lips to drink the last drops in it. "I is always enough for me." When I saw there was no wine left, I frowned. "Gone.. Darn."

"Okay, okay. No need to get all defensive. Me is not doing anything or saying anything to you mmkay? I just need some comfortable clothes Nay. Can you do that for me? Give me something to wear?"

She called me Nay. It felt weird. I did not reply her, just smiled and laid down on my back on the floor.

"You can go upstairs and look into my wardrobe. I wanna watch the stars.." I said and closed my eyes.

"You're really weird." She said. I could still feel her looks on me. I heard her footsteps, approching me and felt two hands on my high heel boots. She was unzipping and taking them off.

My whole world was spinning even though my eyes were closed. I shouldn't have mixed drinks. I closed my eyes and there were stars flowing in front of them. Suddenly I felt a weird thing in my stomach. Uh-oh.

"Bad. Bad. Bad idea." I said and got up immediately. My stomach was upside down. I could taste my own vomit.

She sighed and held me to make me sit on the couch. She rubbed my back, I turned around and burried my head into her chest. It felt so warm and cosy, why haven't I worn this bathrobe before? As I was laying on her chest, I took a deep breath. She smelled like, you know, me. And it gave me a weird feeling of comfort. A familiarity.

One of her hands was wrapped around me and with the other one she was stroking my hair. Normally I wouldn't like getting all touchy-feely but this was nice... I could get used to this.

When the nausea was gone, I opened my eyes and suddenly felt a different thing. My sensations were alarmed. I could hear my and her heart beat at the same time, I could feel it. As if we were one. Suddenly I felt like someone just threw a bucket of hot water at me. There was a warmness between my legs. It was itching, tingling. I uncomfortably crossed my legs to make it go away. I lift my head and saw ocean blue eyes watching me with a smile on her lips.

"I'm never gonna drink again." I said with a grumpy voice. Who the hell I was kidding? Of course I was.

She smiled, "Right now," she said with a soft voice, "It feels like I've known you forever, you know?"

Suddenly, it hit me. I was letting my guard down.

"Pf. That's ridiculous." I mocked. "You must have hit your head harder than you think." I broke her embrace and got up. I know, I could have said millions of other things, everything was so unrealistic at the moment.

"Okay, I'm gonna give you some PJs. You can sleep in the spare bedroom." My voice was ice cold. I was suddenly sober.

I went upstairs again and handed her PJs to wear. I was still a little dizzy, barely made it my own room, threw myself on the bed without even changing my clothes and fell fast asleep.

The room was dark when I opened my eyes again, the bed felt even warmer. I held my head and grumbled. Just one bottle of wine should not make me feel like this. I got up and went to the bathroom and peed. When I returned to the room again and got inside the bed. As I was turning around inside to find a comfortable position to sleep, I felt an arm, wrapping me.

"Jesus Christ! What the fuck are you doing in my bed! Why aren't you in your own! When did you get here?" I yelled.

The blonde opened her eyes and rubbed them.

* * *

><p><strong>More coming of course! :)<strong>


	5. The Argument

**Author's Note: Sorry for the late update. Life happened. This chapter is from Heather's POV. Hope you'll enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Ahh.. My head.. My head was killing me. Her earsplitting voice was not helping either. I tried to regain my consciousness and rubbed my eyes as I could already feel her eyes on me piercing through my skin. She looked furious. I knew that if I didn't have a proper explanation I might end up sleeping on a bench somewhere. I looked around the room and realized where I was. I thought all that I had been through was just a dream. A dream that I could tell my mom while having breakfast, or my friends, laughing and making jokes about my weird subconscious. Suddenly I have never felt so alone in my entire life but actually, it didn't even make any sense as my mind was empty anyway. I forced myself to remember how it felt like being surrounded by people, or being loved for a second. My thoughts were vein. I couldn't recall any memory other than the ones I had with the person who was staring at me. I looked around nervously, waiting for my eyes to adjust the darkness completely. Honestly, everything sucked at that moment. It sucked that I couldn't even remember my own name. I was really in need of comfort and the brunette by whom I was going to be killed in seconds – for sure – was not in the desire of providing this to me.<p>

When I finally gathered my thoughts I managed to say, "I, uhm.." my voiced cracked "I'm a sleepwalker?"

It sounded much more of a question than an answer. Sensing my hesitation, I could tell that she knew I wasn't telling the truth so she kept looking at me. Her eyes looked much more darker with lack of light, it scared me even more than being kicked out of the bed or the room. Even the house.

"Fine."I straightened up in the bed. "I had a nightmare, I was scared and then I got cold.. I just couldn't sleep alone... " I confessed. Her expression changed all of a sudden, I was trying to avoid eye contact with her as if she was capable of killing me with her eyes.

She moved inside the bed "That's great. Now get out." she said.

I looked at her with pleading eyes. I really didn't want to sleep all by myself. She ignored me.

"Look Blondie" she got up completely as well, "Let's get one thing straight, I am not your mother. I'm not gonna go and check under your bed for monsters. If you got cold, you could've taken clothes out of the closet for yourself. This is not okay. You can't creep into my bed." she took her eyes away from me and looked away "I know you are going through some shit at the moment and I can't even imagine the special place that you're living in inside your head but we need to set some boundries here" her voice was harsh as she continued "You cannot get naked in front of me. It makes me uncomfortable. You cannot expect me to take you into my arms everytime you're crushed. You cannot drink from my glass, or eat from my plate. And most importantly, you cannot be in the same bed with me. I don't even share my bed with the people I fuck. I have already bended some rules for you, maybe you're not aware of it. This, the thing we are dealing with right now, consider this as a business deal. Tomorrow, I will take you to a hospital and you'll be their problem. I want you to get this straight." She looked directly into my eyes. "We will never see each other again. I'm not a part of your life, I don't want to be and you're not a part of mine. When we get through this night, it ends. Got it?"

I stood there silently. Her words sting my heart like needles. I shut my eyes. Trying to process the things I had heard. She was so cold, so distant and so harsh.. How come a person can change this much in hours? She was nothing like the person she was before going to sleep. I couldn't help myself but thinking for a second that all the people in the world are like her. I got scared. Of course I shouldn't have expected any chivalry or politeness from her.

"I thought that.." I muttered, "I thought.. We were doing fine.."

"Just tell me whether you got it or not so that I can get back to sleep."

I felt the anger bursting inside me, taking me over. Blood was rushing to my brain, my knees felt weak. I really wanted to punch her. Slap her. Anything that would physically hurt her.

"I'm sorry." I raised my voice, "This is not okay. No. I don't get it. What kind of an evil person are you to tell me all these things? What the fuck happened to you in your life and transformed you into a bitch?"

"Excuse me?" I could tell that she was shocked because of my outburst. Her shock gave me a little bit courage so I continued.

"You heard me. You are a bitch. You seriously have issues. I don't have to be a genius or have my memory to tell this. You think you're so good at hiding everything but I've figured you out. You can't tolerate being close with a person and you have all these boundries bullshit just that you can avoid any healthy relationship or any interaction. You're a coward. I don't know what you have been through, I don't know what made you be like this. But I think you have commitment issues. You really need some professional help."

She didn't say anything. Just listened to me while nodding her head. After I paused to take a breath, she sighed and said "Are you done? Can I get some sleep now?"

"No." I said angrily. "You can't get some sleep. You're going to listen to me and you're gonna listen very carefully. The moment you felt we were bonding or sharing a moment you pulled yourself away immediately. Did you really think that I was that stupid? I can easily see the walls you built around yourself for protection and you freaked out because you almost let me tear them down. You almost had a connection with another human being. You were almost going to feel humane emotions. That's why you are like this now. I may not know much about you, but you know the things I have been through. This isn't easy for me. I'm about the lose my mind or, hell yeah, maybe we can say that yes I have lost it already and I thought..." I paused. I could feel tears rushing to my eyes. I tried to push them away. I was glad that it was dark so she couldn't see me crying. I was never going to cry in front of her again no matter what. I just decided to go on, get everything out of my system because I was already feeling like crap. "I thought you were a nice person by helping me after the moment in the bathroom and downstairs, but now I can see everything. You're sad. You're a desperate, sad little girl. You are also the meanest, most selfish and most self-centered person I have ever met in my life!"

She wasn't even looking at me while I was unleashing my rage. When I finally finished talking – I must add I had a lot more to say – she paused. I was out of breath. I didn't even think my words would have an influence on her. I was really heartbroken of her words, so, deep inside, I wanted to hurt her too. I could tell she didn't expect me to shout these things into her face. I felt as light as a feather.

She didn't say anything for almost a minute. When she finally looked at me and I saw sadness in her eyes and I regretted everything immediately. I realized that I took my anger and frustration of my situation on her.

She lifted her face up, her eyes locked into mine and she finally managed to say "Well, you cannot say I am the most selfish person you have ever met as I'm the only person in your life."

That comment startled me for a second. I expected more but she didn't say anything further. I really touched a soft spot, as she was avoiding all the things I'd said instead of arguing with me, I thought to myself.

"Yeah whatever." I continued, "You're not really 'a person in my life', remember? I'm just a burden and you may start celebrating already as you'll get rid of me tomorrow. You can just continue being all alone on your pedestal as if nothing happened, as if you have never met me.. As if I didn't exist."

She didn't say anything.

"Now, I'm done." I said.

She just snorted and turned around, pulling the covers on herself.

"Right. Escape. Like that's really gonna help. You need professional help Nay. Seriously." I said and turned my back to her too.

"Do you mind? I'm trying to sleep. I thought you were done."

"Yeah, no one's stopping you, you can sleep." I pulled the covers on myself again but she fought back and pulled them right on herself. It went on like this for a few times then finally we managed to share after struggling for a while. We were laying in her huge bed, where there was a gap between us that we could easily fit a third or a fourth person between us. The gap was like an invisible wall. Mine and hers.

"You stink." I told her.

"What are you? Twelve?" I heard her say.

"No, literally." I said without turning back "You stink. Like a wet dog."

"My god. How do you even know the smell of a wet dog?"

"I don't know but that's not the issue. You haven't taken a shower and you haven't even taken your clothes off and you stink."

"No one's forcing you to sleep here. Quit your whining or ship yourself back to your own bed."

I sighed and settled in the bed. After staying in silence for a couple of minutes, I said "I think my nose is about to fall off."

She sighed then she literally roared in discomfort, got up and gave me a deadly look. I heard the bathroom door being slammed and within minutes I heard the water running. I smiled to myself. I had won.


	6. The Acceptance

**Back to Naya's POV.**

* * *

><p>I shut the door behind me with anger. I didn't know whether it was because of her telling me I stink or all those hurtful words she told me. Her words hurt me, because they were not wrong. She really got me, that's all I knew. I sighed and took off my shirt and looked at myself in the mirror. God I looked like shit. I raised my arms and sniffed my armpits. She had a point I was kinda smelling bed. I untied my hair and sniffed it too. It was a mixture of many scents; alcohol, sweat, parfume and food. I moved towards the bathtub and turned on the water. Even the sound of water running made me feel better already. Impatiently, I took off my jeans and the rest of my clothing and steped in the steam raising from the shower stall and closed it for privacy. It felt like I couldn't get enough of privacy at that moment as I felt so exposed with the blonde's harsh words.<p>

The water running down through my skin made me feel better. My mind was clearer and the headache was already gone with the warm water playing on my skin, making its way down through my legs. As if I was washing the night off of me.

I think it's the same for most of the people. People tend to think a lot while they're in the shower. I, for instance, usually spend only 10 minutes or so with washing my hair and my body when during the rest of the shower, I made my own trial, judge myself, thinking everything that I'd been through that day or week, thinking what I could do differently and its consequences. I just stand there, water clensing my thoughts, making them cleaner, daydreaming, even saving the world sometimes in my mind.

I thought about the night and how it made me feel.. It was strange that the night carried so many mixed feelings for me, I thought about how all these felt surreal and terrifying but all of a sudden I remembered how I felt while she was holding me in her arms while we were sitting on the couch..

I realized that she got under my skin already. Normally, I'm not a person that would just do something someone says. But with her one word, there I found myself in the shower even though the way I smelled did not even matter to me. Why the hell didn't I tell her to sleep in the other room if she was that bothered with how I smelled like. How was she doing this? And why did I feel so naked in front of her while she was spraying me with all of her anger?

I knew the reason. It was weird. She was right about everything she said earlier as if she was inside my head. She knew what was going on inside my head and understood the reasons of my sudden mood swings when the people that I label as my bestfriends even didn't, although they tried for years.

Shooing my thoughts away, I reached the shampoo bottle to wash my hair. The cream liquid I poured into my hand reminded me of the time when I was laying on her chest earlier, inhaling the scent, thinking how it felt so familiar and safe. I realized that she would never have this feeling because of her memory loss. She wouldn't know how good this feels since she didn't have any thoughts or memories to hold on to. Then it hit me. I was a horrible person. I was such a bitch to her, because I needed to hide myself to avoid getting hurt as it happened each time in my life. I was gonna apologize.

After I was done with washing myself, I reached through the towels and wrapped myself. I looked at the reflection of myself in the mirror for a second and went out of the bathroom.

"I hope you're happy." I grumbled while entering the room. "You ruined my night and now I won't be able to sleep again thanks to you."

I looked towards the bed only to see that it was empty. She left. She actually left. I couldn't believe it. She woke me up, insulted me, called me a bitch and a wet dog, then she left. Is this a joke?

All of a sudden I felt the panic surrounding was she? I couldn't help myself to feel surprised as I was wishing that she was still here, waiting for me in my bed. No, no, no. I shaked my head. Nothing in that sense.

I got out of the room, started wandering inside the house with only a towel on me. "Hey!" I shouted. 'Fuck, fuck, fuck. Where are you Blondie, where did you go...' I screamed inside my head. I walked -no, I practically runned- to the spare bedroom where she was supposed to sleep in the first place and saw that the door was open. I entered the room quickly and saw she was sleeping peacefuly.

I sighed in relief.

There was quite something about her that I felt I wasn't mad at her anymore. I couldn't stay mad even if I tried to. She triggered something really strange in me like I wanted to, protect her maybe?

I listened to her breathing for a while... It was stable and even. Her chest was going up and down every time she breathed, her hair was just laying there, going all the way to her torso; wavy, golden... She looked like the sleeping beauty or Aphrodite just like she looked like in the famous painting of her.

I sat on the bed carefully, trying not to wake her up and looked at her. My eyes wandered over her body head to toe.

"I can't believe I'm actually saying this but you scared me.." I whispered. "That was the moment that I felt most scared this night..I thought you were gone... Even worse, I thought I made you up inside my head.."

I continued looking at her for a few seconds. Couldn't help myself to believe how she looked so beautiful, so innocent...

"You were right.. About everything you said..." I cleared my throat. Her sleeping state encouraged me, "You don't remember it, but I should give you a heads up anyway. Always know that people leave. Life doesn't stop for anybody. I've been left.. Always. So maybe, as a defense mechanism, I built up these walls you said to protect myself. It was like, if I didn't let anyone in through my walls, maybe I could stop myself from getting hurt each time..."

She moved inside the bed. I stood still, afraiding of waking her up. After she settled in and I was sure she wasn't awake, I continued.

"I am so tired of hiding, of acting.. of holding myself back.." I sighed, "This shell around me became heavier than I thought.. The moment I hear it crumble, I hold on to it tighter, put my anger as a barricade on their way to make the cracks disappear or to distract them, so that no one could see how insecure I really am.. You, on the other hand," I smiled, "have done no one could do in such a short time, you know? That's why I was so freaked out and uptight. I don't let people inside. I don't, because they'll hurt me.. I'm already broken. But there something about you that I couldn't put my finger on yet.."

I extended my arm to stroke her hair, then I gave up. I slowly laid down so that we were facing, laying down side my side.

"I'm sorry that I was a total bitch." I continued. "You don't deserve my bullshit aside with the crap you're going through. You caught me off guard, pulled me out of my safe zone and I felt weak.. You made me feel something that I shouldn't be feeling for some stranger who entered into my life in a night, and for some stranger that will not stick around for a long time.. Nevertheless, I shouldn't have said all these things.. But, please know that I didn't mean them at all.. You're not a burden.. I like you, Blondie. You're okay.."

I closed my eyes for a few seconds and sighed in contentedness. When I opened them again, I saw two blue eyes staring at me.

"I like you too.." She said and smiled.

I flinched "You were awake the whole time?". She didn't say anything. But her annoying smile was still glued to her face.

"You tricked me." I said and bit my lips.

"Practically, I didn't do anything. You made all the talking.. Was I not supposed to listen? I thought I was the one whom you were addressing your speech to." Her smirking was getting on my nerves a little bit.

"Yeah. Okay then, I should leave you to sleep." I got up to go to my own room.

"Wait.." She held my hand. "Don't.. Can't you just sleep here for tonight? I don't think I can sleep alone.." She looked so desperate as if she was going to cry again in any minute.

"But.." I looked at the bed, "This bed is small. We can't be comfortable. I can't, at least."

"Yes, I know, it's a bit small compared to your giant king size bed in your room. Why do you need such a huge bed anyway? Earlier you told me you don't even share your bed with the people you.. have sex with."

I laughed slightly. It was funny, she didn't want to use the term 'fuck'.

"I like having my personal space." I replied.

"Yeah, I kinda figured that one. C'mon. I won't bite."

I thought to myself that it wouldn't harm anyone if I slept in a regular sized bed for a night. I slowly walked towards the bed again and pulled away the covers so that I could get in as well. I was still naked with only a towel on me. I trembled as the cold sheets of the bed hit my skin. The blondie got closer to me and snuggled.

"Are you cold?"

"Yes," I replied. "A little bit.."

"Maybe you should put some clothes on?"

I looked towards the door. I knew I was not gonna stay with just putting my clothes on. Once I start, I was also gonna deal with my hair which will roughly take an hour of my time. "Nahh.. I'm too lazy at the moment." I replied.

The Blonde practically glued her body to mine completely to warm me up. It was working. I was getting warmer. Without a doubt, I would be on fire within 5 minutes.

I moved inside the bed restlessly as laying there without moving started give me cramps. My movements did not discourage the blonde as she was moving insync with me like she was jello.

I was slowly realizing that sleeping would be a fantasy for me. But I didn't want any more talking from the blonde, so I just kept my mouth shut instead of yapping about how uncomfortable I felt.

I turned to find my position, the blonde turned as well. Her arm was still on my torso. We were laying side by side, our faces was towards each other's. I closed my eyes. I could feel her warm breath on my skin like a gentle breeze. I could also feel that she was staring at me, so I opened my eyes again.

"What are you looking at?"

"You." She replied.

"Don't. It's annoying."

"You have some nice features. Pouty lips.. and your bone structure is so symmetrical."

I could feel myself blushing again.

"I thought we were supposed to sleep."

"Yeah, but I'm not that sleepy anymore."

"Too bad for you." I said and closed my eyes again only to open them few seconds later as I heard her say:

"Tell me something about yourself."

"What?"

"Tell me something about yourself." She repeated.

"Like what?" I asked.

"I don't know, anything."

"Well, I can't think of anything when you ask me like that.." I said and laid on my back, started to stare at the ceiling. "Hmmm.. Okay.. Let's see.. Well.. I pretend that I can speak Spanish, but I actually can't. My Spanish is horrible."

She laughed and added "Okay, what else?"

"I have a shower repertoire. I sing the songs in my repertoire in the same order, every time I shower, since middle school. There are even songs that are in French and other foreign languages. My playlist never changes."

I paused to think.

"I think I'm a hoarder. Nothing severe at the moment but it might be dangerous in the future. I don't like throwing stuff away." I smiled.

"Why?"

"What if I need them?"

She grinned hugely as I continued. "I have a trick to scare guys away after one night stands at my place".

She straightened up as I could see it drew her attention. "Oh yeah? What do you do?"

"I.." I stuttered. God. Telling this to a person was a little embarassing for me. "So, we're usually really drunk. We have sex in my bed. When we're done, I just smile at them, tell stuff like how great they were etc. Then I look around, pretend that I'm impressed and I say 'I like your room.. It's a bit girly, but I like it. I think it brings your feminine side to surface.'"

"Did that ever work?" She looked confused.

"Absolutely, first they're like 'wait, I thought this was your house' and I try to look really naive and confused. You cannot imagine how fast they get the hell out of my house"

"That sounds like a very cheap trick. I can't believe people actually buy this."

"I know, right? People can be dumb. Men can be even dumber after sex. Legend has it that God gave men two organs that work on blood. Brain and penis. But God didn't give enough blood supply to make men work both of the organs at the same time."

She slightly laughed and looked into my eyes.

"What do you do for a living?"

That was a very interesting question.

"I..uhm.." I didn't know it either actually. "I was in the telemarketing business for a while. Before that I also worked at a clothing store. I don't have anything stable in my life right now. There is this one thing that I'm waiting for them to call me but it's nothing big. At least for me."

"What is it?"

"I went to an audition for a TV show. So far I haven't heard anything. I sometimes do that.. Acting. Nothing big yet, most of it was when I was little. This one won't be a big thing too. It's just a recurring role. But who knows.." I tried to smile as my life sounded so pathetic.

"That's amazing. So this is your passion? Acting?"

"I think so.. It was easier when I was younger, because I wasn't getting my hopes up that much. Because I had other things going on in my life, like school, family and friends. My life didn't depend on it. It was just for fun, you know? But now, I don't know what to do with it. Everyone is expecting me to do something big, but I keep landing on small roles. No roles at all lately. Maybe I just need to except the fact that I don't have the gift. Otherwise why wouldn't they call me, right? Maybe I'm not enough. Maybe, it's time for me to move on and find something else."

"No way. You should do what you love. You should pursue your dreams and never give up. You deserve to be happy and do what you love."

"Well, the majority of the people don't get to do what they love. I made a promise to myself. If I can't get it this time, I'm done."

"What is the TV show about?"

"It's like a musical. Like Grease or High School Musical sort of."

"High school what?"

She didn't know the movies. Or didn't remember them at least.

"Oh. Memory loss. Right. Uhm, so it's about high school students and their lives, their friendships, their relationships etc. and it's also a musical. I don't know the details."

"Does this mean you need to sing?"

"It does. Not at first, as far as I have seen in the script not soon, but maybe in the future if I get the role and if they decide to take a look at my character deeply.."

"Can you?"

"Sing? Yeah. Well, I'd like to think that I can."

"That's huge Nay! I can't wait! Whoa, you're gonna be on TV!"

"Hey, calm your horses. It's nothing certain yet."

"Sing something, I want to hear your voice! I'm curious!"

I laughed, "No, I'm so not gonna sing right now."

"Awwww c'mon! Please?" she anxiously looked at me and pouted her lower lip like a little girl.

"I'm not a jukebox okay? I'm not gonna sing. Not right now. It's been a long day for both of us. I'm really tired.. Maybe some other day."

"Yayy!" she clapped her hands excitedly. My god.

"I said maybe."

She smiled and covered her head with the blanket. After calming herself down, she uncovered it for air and started looking at me again. To avoid further discussion about this, I closed my eyes as trying to give a message to her that I want to sleep. Turned out that it was no good.

"Naya?"

"Hm?"

"When was your first kiss?"

My eyes flickered open again.

I looked at her to study her. Why was she asking me this?

"I was 13. Why?"

"How was it?"

I needed to think for a second because it was a distant past. I couldn't remember the details exactly and I also didn't know where she was going with this.

"I don't remember, it was sloppy. I don't remember the details."

"How come you don't remember your first kiss?"

"Because maybe it didn't mean anything? Because maybe both of us didn't know what we were doing?"

Silence.

"Why did you ask?"

"No reason."

We were entering dark waters again.

"I feel empty inside.." She said. "I have nothing to hold on to. I don't have anything to look in my past to smile, to feel regret or get excited.. This is hard.."

"Hey.." I said and got closer to her, "It's not permanent. Most of the time people with amnesia remember. You're gonna remember one day. You'll have everything back, don't worry about this. Consider it as a new opportunity."

"An opportunity? Of what?"

"When I feel bad, I imagine that there's a machine that will erase my memory. So that I can get a clean slate. So I can experience everything again. I can have the same 'first' feeling.."

She looked confused.

"Like, watching a movie. If I make you watch my favourite movie, I'll still feel good while watching it but I'll never have the feeling that I had the first time I saw it. Same applies for everything in life. Imagine, all of the things you can discover.."

"Yeah.. Maybe you're right.." she said. "But, knowing nothing about yourself is frightening. Not all firsts are easy to be discovered. I might have some high expectations."

"It's okay if you have but, life's a journey that we keep on discovering things about ourselves every day. What's the relation of all these to first kisses?"

"I don't know.."

Silence again.

"I wonder how my first kiss was like. Do you think someone has kissed me? Like in the past?"

Alarms ringing inside my ears again. It was obviously such a delicate subject to her, so I needed to be careful if I didn't wanna hurt her feelings again.

I smiled and said "I don't think you're a prude. You also don't look like the religious type so I assume you have been kissed. The next time you'll be kissed, I'm pretty sure there'll be a sign covered in blinking lights written '1000th Lucky Visitor' on it."

"No way, I may not be a prude but I don't think I've made out with 1000 people, Naya".

I looked at her to see whether I've said something wrong. I saw she was smiling. We were good.

"Maybe." I said and smiled at her.

She snuggled a bit more, placed her head on my shoulder and yawned.

"I feel sleepy.."

"Okay, let's sleep then." I said and wrapped my arms around her.

"I didn't want to waste my first and last night with you..But I can't keep my eyes open.."

"It's fine," I said and closed my eyes, "We'll have plenty of time ahead of us.."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: I've really had struggle writing this. I'm trying to lead this story towards romance. Tell me what you think :)<strong>


	7. The Right Time and Right Place

**Author's Note: I'm just trying to make it up to you by applying 3 chapters a day. Thank you for your reviews and alerts, I'm thrilled :) Thank you R Cole especially for your review :) You gave me inspiration for the Glee content of this chapter. It is still Naya's POV. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The sunlight disturbed me as I was openning my eyes. Normally the blinds of my room are always shut. There is nothing bugs me more than sunlight hitting directly into my eyes in the morning. Then I've realized I wasn't in my own room and I spent the night in the spare bedroom. My body was stiff and since I slept in a wet towel while my hair was wet too, my neck was really hurting. I've realized that the towel was no longer wrapped around me, I somehow got rid of it while I was sleeping as I tend to turn around a lot. I felt embarrassed and wondered whether the Blonde saw me naked or not I stretched in bed and put my arms towards the place the Blonde was supposed to sleep. The other side was empty. She wasn't there.<p>

I got up and found the towel inside the bed and wrapped myself with it again. I walked to the hallway. Something smelled good and the smell was coming from downstairs. I went down through half of the stairs and saw the Blonde working busily in the kitchen. Smiling to myself, I returned upstairs and entered my own room to got into my black tank top and sweatpants.

I combed my hair and tied it as a ponytail as I promised myself to deal with it later.

I went downstairs into the kitchen and saw the breakfast on the table.

"You made pancakes." I said surprised as I sat down.

"Yeah, turns out I can cook. Can you believe this?" She chirped happily.

"No, not really." I smiled.

I bowed my head to smell the pancakes, they smelled amazingly good.

"How can you cook when you don't even remember your name?"

"I have no idea. I think it's something like knowing how to walk or speak. I just followed my instincts. Maybe my body remembered automatically." She turned around to get coffee mugs. "Maybe before I lost my memory I was a cook."

"Yeah, could be." I said and took a piece of pancake, "I mean your body might remembered this experience from your past life." I couldn't continue talking. The moment I put the pancake in my mouth I spit it out quitely. It tasted awful.

"Who knows what more I can do. Cooking. Wow. That's something unexpected. I didn't know I could cook but when I got up, I was hungry and looked inside the refrigerator. Immediately stars flashed as I knew what to do! Incredible!"

"Yeah... right.." I tried to smile nervously, "Amazing.." I had the last few pieces of pancake out of my mouth and put them in a napkin. I drank some orange juice to erase the taste. I was lucky that she wasn't looking at me while I did that but how the hell I was supposed to survive this whole breakfast without having stomach irrigation?

"Uhm, just out of curiosity," I said, "What did you put in these pancakes?"

"I put eggs, butter and flour, why?" she asked as she turned to me and looked at me with questioning eyes.

I was absolutely positive that I didn't have flour in the house.

I walked towards her and placed my hands on her shoulders, "I think you need to sit down for this Blondie.." I said and made her sit down.

"What's wrong?"

"Try it."

She took a bite of the pancakes and her face changed immediately as she was chewing.

"I'm one hundred percent sure that I don't have flour in the house. So I have no idea what you used for flour and I don't want to know. And also I'm pretty sure that you should have added some milk too.."

"This.." she forced herself continue chewing, "isn't that bad.. I mean. It's not horrible.." She spat the pancake pieces into a napkin just like I did, "Oh God, yuck yuck yuck! It is horrible!"

She just sat there helplessly.

"Hey, don't feel bad.." I approached her and rubbed her shoulders. "You'll get it next time. You can't cook, so what? Neither can I. I'm sure there are other things you're super talented at. Don't be sad."

"Yeah, it's easy for you to say Miss 'Oh-I'm-so-sexy-I-have-a-portrait-of-me'. I'm useless."

"Of course you're not. You just haven't discovered it yet."

"Pfs." she hissed. "Whatever."

"C'mon, let's go out for breakfast. My treat." I said and smiled.

"As if I have any money to buy breakfast. I get why I'm broke. Maybe I'm a prostitute."

Can't say I didn't think about the possibility when I first saw her. But keeping this thought to myself felt like a better idea.

"I think prostitutes nowadays make more money than we can ever imagine."

"So, I can't even be a prostitute. Great." She pouted.

She was extremely down as far as I could tell. I didn't know how to cheer her up.

"Don't be a whiner. Get up, get dressed. We're going to have breakfast and then we should go to the hospital. You can choose anything from my closet. I need to do my hair. I can't look like this."

"You're short. Your clothes won't fit me."

"Hey!" I was offended.

"Sorry, but you are shorter than me."

"Fine". I said as I was defeated, it was true after all. "Find something for now, then we'll go shopping for you."

"Shopping?" she asked excitedly. I could see the sparks in her eyes. She had amnesia and going to a hospital to find out what's wrong did not excite her more than shopping. She was a woman after all.

"Yes, shopping. C'mon. Upstairs. Chop-chop."

* * *

><p>I didn't stop until my hair was perfectly straight. During these times, I hate my latina roots. Straightening my hair was such a pain in the ass for me. I looked in the mirror as I smiled to myself. I was happy with the sight I saw. I was almost ready as soon as I switched my sweatpants with my jeans.<p>

When I got downstairs, I saw the blonde sitting there with bunch of papers on her lap. She was caught in with something she was reading and she had a smile on her lips. As I approached I realized the bunch of papers she was reading were the script. The script of the new TV show, Glee, that I auditioned for. There were four stages of the audition. I passed the first three of them so they gave me the script for the fourth audition. They told me that if I get in, they are thinking of me for a character called Santana. The sassy, bitchy and a little bit slutty cheerleader friend of the head cheerleader character Quinn. She's portrayed as a character that cannot be under Quinn's shadow, so my hopes were really up that they would give Santana a separate storyline after some time. Apart from Quinn. They also told me that it was depending on my performance. I was one of the few to get the script and felt lucky but somehow now I feel like that's the end of the line for me even though I did my best for the fourth audition. It still doesn't change the fact that I haven't even heard from them.

I snapped out of my thoughts and approached her.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm reading the script. It is really funny and I think it's gonna be a huge hit. I would definitely watch this show. I haven't seen your lines though, you appear in a few scenes but you don't say anything." She started reading from the script "'Santana looks at Rachel with pity', 'Santana throws a deadly look and follows Quinn'."

"Yeah I don't have a line in the Pilot episode. I have one in the second episode though."

"Only one? What a pity. What is it?"

"'Get a room'"

It was funny as I did it in my Santana face. We started laughing.

"It's fine." I said. "Maybe in the future. It's not even certain. Even if I get it, it will be a recurring role, I won't be a series regular."

"You could have played Quinn. It would suit you."

"Quinn? No way. I like my character. She's mean. Like me."

"You're not mean.." She smiled. "And I realized, it also refers to the cheerleaders as 'The Unholy Trinity'. But there's only you and Quinn. Who's the third cheerleader?"

"I think they couldn't find the third cheerleader. They are thinking about an additional character to Santana and Quinn, to make them the unholy trinity who will terrorize the school, but I think they're looking for a girl who can actually dance. Because yeah, sure we can dance but not like a professional dancer. I think they want someone professional to carry out the dancing in the show. So who knows."

"Have you met any of the cast?"

"A few of them, I met the guy who'll play Artie, his name is Kevin. Our auditions were scheduled for the same day. There were four stages of auditions. We were there for the fourth one. We were waiting and we had a little chat. He's a really funny guy. I liked him. Then all of a sudden they dismissed him, told him that he got the part for Artie and he didn't need any further auditioning. I was happy for him."

"Why did they just gave away the role to him without the fourth audition?"

"The fourth audition was for dancing. You see, the first two were on acting and the third was on singing. Fourth one was for dancing. Before that we had dance practises with the choreographer Zach, to get ready for the fourth audition. Kevin's character, Artie, is in the wheelchair so he won't be dancing. I think that's why."

"A little unfair, but sounds reasonable. Have you met anyone else? Like Puck? He's portrayed super hot. Apart from the mohawk."

"No, but I've seen Diana, they introduced us before the dance practise. They thought we needed to have some chemistry between us because the majority of our scenes are together."

"Diana?"

"She's Quinn."

"Oh. I don't like Quinn."

I laughed, "Quinn is not very likable, but you'll love Diana. She's the opposite of Quinn. A chemistry was inevitable between us, we were laughing all the time. She's lovely. She told me it's really hard for her to play Quinn because Quinn's such a bitch. And she even couldn't say 'bitch'. She just said 'It's hard because she's not a really nice person..'. This girl couldn't say the word bitch. Even to her character." The blonde was laughing too. It was nice to see her smile was on again. She looked me in the eyes, hold my hands and pulled me to make me sit down next to her.

"Don't do this Naya.." She got serious all of a sudden.

"Don't do what?" I was really confused. What was she talking about?

"Don't act like you're nothing. This is a great progress. I didn't know this thing was so huge but now I understand."

"What are you talki-"

"I know in my heart that you'll get this part. You're Santana. You met the cast, the choreographer.. You have the script.. Why would you not enjoy this moment? Don't tell yourself that it's nothing. It is a big thing. Why would they do all these things if they didn't want you to play Santana? They introduced you to Quinn so that you'll have harmony with her while doing your scenes. They wouldn't do this if it was not likely for you to get the part. You're totally on."

"That's – That's not for sure. I don't know it yet. No one called me for the result. So I don't-"

"I know you're trying to protect yourself." She squeezed my hand, "You're restraining your excitement and your emotions just to be safe in case they tell you that you couldn't get to play Santana. That is totally understandable but you're missing out. You're missing your opportunity to enjoy this. Your first big hit where you get to sing, dance and act. Unless you lose your memory, and believe me you don't want to," she smiled, "you won't be able to live this again.."

Tears were filling up in my eyes and stinging. I knew I was gonna burst into tears if I blink my eyes. She was right. Absolutely right. I was talking about it as if it's unimportant because I couldn't handle the disappointment if I didn't get the role. I started crying. She hold my face with her hands and brushed my cheeks to remove the tears, "Enjoy.. Please enjoy this. Get madly excited, jump on beds over this, do a cartwheel. Do anything. Enjoy it."

I nodded as words came out of my throat hissing "I will.. Thank you.."

"Anytime.." She let go of my face and I wiped my cheeks with my hands.

"I like it when you're like this.." She was surprised of my statement as her eyes were wide open.

"You're a really nice person.. So full of life. You don't let anything bring you down. You have lost everything, you have even lost the things the people who lost their everything would still have, memories, but you're still happy.. I like your goofy happiness. And when I least expect it, you pour words full of wisdom and compassion. I could get used to this.."

She turned red as she started stuttering to say something in return. Not to give her a chance, I continued.

"I wish we have met under different circumstances.. Things could have been different.. Better.. We could've been really bestfriends, you know? Without all the drama and tragedy and everything.. and your medical condition. We could have organized movie nights, we could have gone dancing all night, get drunk.. Enjoy everything if we weren't in such a hurry.."

"Maybe.. Yet we met. Somehow.." She looked away, "It was just your unluckiness to be at the wrong place at the wrong time.." I knew she remembered my harsh words from last night. How I said the thing we had between ourselves was just a business deal, how I said she was not my problem. I slapped myself mentally for last night.

"No," I said, "I think I was exactly at the right place at the right time.. I think God has laid a hand.."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Please tell me what you think :) Since this is a HeYa Fic, I wanted it to have some points from their real lives as well. Like Naya saying "I think God has laid a hand" :) I'll try to update really soon again, I had great new ideas. Next chapter will be at the hospital, revealing Heather's condition. I'm also thinking about a part where Naya will sing as she promised to Heather. Any song ideas? :) See you guys soon!<strong>


	8. The Doctor

**Author's Note: Hi again. Thank you guys so much for the reviews and alerts!** **Sorry it has been a while. We're only using one computer in the house and my girlfriend was busy with the laptop doing some translations. Here's a long chapter as an apology :) This chapter contains lots of medical stuff. Things mostly I learned from wikipedia etc. **

* * *

><p>I took her to my favourite place for breakfast. She was really quiet the whole time and looked a little sad. I meant to ask many times what was wrong but also was not sure if I really wanted to hear the answer. What's the point of asking this to a person who has amnesia?<p>

"How is your food?"

The blonde was lost in her thoughts again. I noticed she wasn't really eating anything at all.

"Hey." I said and reached her hand. She was playing with her food with her fork. She shivered when I touched her. I instantly removed my hand and asked "Are you okay?"

She kept playing with her food and didn't look at me. "Yeah, I'm fine." she replied.

I could tell she wasn't.

"You haven't eaten anything. Didn't you like the food? We can order something else or we can go some other place if you want?"

"No, it's fine. I'm good."

"Really? Because who knows, maybe you're a vegan and you don't remember it. Maybe the sausages are subconsciously annoying you."

She looked at me for a brief moment and I knew it was a silent message for me to shut up.

A few seconds later I decided to go again.

"Hey, wanna try my waffles?" I asked happily.

"What happened to not sharing your food?"

"I can make an exception for you." I raised my eyebrows suggestively but it wasn't enough to cheer her up. "Oh c'mon, I'm trying my best here."

"You don't have to. I'm fine, I'm not really that hungry..."

"Aren't you? Earlier you said you were."

"I think I lost my appetite." She put her fork down on the table and started to play with the napkin this time.

"Blondie. Look at me." I reached and cupped her cheek. She was avoiding eye contact with me. I couldn't understand what was going on and I was determined to find out. My touch didn't startle her this time. Instead, she slightly turned her head while my hand was still on her cheek. Her lips were touching my fingers and she closed her eyes. The warmth and softness of her lips were sending shockwaves through my body. Regardless of the distraction between my fingers, I decided to continue.

"Wh-What's wrong now? Tell me.." Without any intention, my voice sounded so soft that I was almost begging.

"Nothing's wrong Nay, I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me."

"I know I don't have to. But I do. You're saying you're fine. Now say this again but look me in the eye this time and make me believe it."

She paused for a few seconds, opened her eyes and looked at me directly. I removed my hand and put it on my lap and made a fist as it felt like if I opened my hand that feeling was going to fly away. I was still in shock with the sensations that my body was overflowing with.

"I'm just scared.. No, I'm terrified.." she said and smiled.

"About what?"

"Everything. But mainly, you know, the hospital..."

"It's completely fine, no one actually likes hospitals but you know this is for your own good."

"Yes, I do.."

"We can go home if you want? We can go to the hospital whenever you're ready if you don't feel like going."

"No.. I think I should get it over with. But I can't help feeling scared.. what if I hear things that I don't wanna hear? What if the doctor says the damage is irreparable and I could never ever remember anything? Then what? What if I was a person that had goals and plans for the future? What will happen to that life? What's gonna happen to her?"

These were tough questions. Questions that I didn't have answers for. It was the first time the Blonde was not joking about her amnesia. Things were getting serious.

"I, uhm.. I don't know.." I mumbled. "Nothing's gonna happen to her.. She's probably still there.. You're gonna remember. One day."

"What if I never remember and just lose myself while struggling for adjustment.. I'm empty. I have no equipment to cope with life. I'm afraid of the struggle.. And I can't stay here with you forever, I'll start to feel like a parasite.. I need to go back someday. But of course, if I have someone or some place to go back to. Even though I don't, I keep doing this..."

_It'd be a lie if I said I hadn't thought about it. I was just avoiding that thought. I liked being around her and enjoyed her company. For the first time in years I slept in the same bed with someone without feeling that uncomfortable and without waking up every five minutes. And I was naked, oh my god. But there was something about her. Her presense made me feel at ease and I didn't know why. I hadn't even discovered why I was feeling that way about her and now, I had to stop avoiding and accept the fact that she was going to move on someday and leave. Typical. She'll probably just thank me for my hospitality and my so-called support for her during the hard times and reunite with her family/boyfriend/husband/cat/dog whatever. I didn't want a 'happily-ever-after' ending for her. Not yet at least. Not...without me? God, Naya! Look at you. Any fucking idea how selfish you sound right now? Stop thinking. Stop thinking Naya. Okay, now the only thing I can think about is the sentence 'stop thinking'. The conversation turned into something serious all of a sudden. I should say something or do something that will change the subject. Like looking outside the window and shouting 'Oh my god, is that an alien?' or something like that. I know. It's lame. And stupid. This is just too fast. I almost sound like a person who is falling in -.._

"..and couldn't have done this without you Naya..I can't thank you enough.."

I snapped out of my thoughts as I heard my name. "Huh? Yeah, no problem.."

"So, should we head out?"

"Sure, yeah."

* * *

><p>I've always hated the hospitals, just like any other normal person would do. I'm pretty sure it's because of the smell and also the fact that I can't stop thinking about how I'm more likely to catch a disease by being around people in the hospitals or touching things in the hospitals. I don't know why I feel this way because these places supposed to be hygienic, right?<p>

We were standing in front of the doors of the hospital. It's funny how one building can carry so many different feelings for different people. Same building. Same floor. There's a woman who has just given birth to her child and the next room, there's a woman who has lost her loved one. It all happens in the same building. I always imagined that one day if I had a superpower it would be mind reading. It won't be hearing everyone's thoughts in my mind but more like comic strip bubbles, the one that are shaped like coulds over our heads. Since God is the ultimate mind reader, if he is reading them, I bet he's having fun.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

"Nope."

I smiled and held her hand. "You'll never be ready. Let's go."

We walked inside the hospital hand in hand. I could feel her palms were sweating and she had hard time walking. I was basicly dragging her. When we reached the information kiosk, I looked at her but she didn't look like she was going to talk, so I decided to step in.

"Hi. Excuse me, we'd like to have a neuro consult.."

There was a woman talking on the phone sitting in the Kiosk. Her hair was messy, she was wearing a pink shirt and her make up was also terrible. I decided to draw her attention but it seemed she was having way too much fun to hear me.

"Hello? Are you gonna help us or what?" I was getting mad.

The blonde sensed my tension. She squeezed my hand to calm me down. I waited for a few seconds and tapped my fingers on the counter.

"Hold on Janet, I'm gonna get back to ya" she said to the person on the phone and turned to me. "Got a number?" she said in a most annoying voice.

"Number? What is this place, a bank? There's no one besides us. Are you kidding me?" I asked angrily.

"No, no, no. You go and take a number, sugarplum. Then come back here when your number's up there in the shiny little screen okay?"

Okay. I'm just gonna jump over that counter and beat the crap out of that..-.

"Nay, c'mon. Don't. Let's take a number. Calm down.." I heard the blond say. She was practically trying her best to hold me back.

I quickly walked towards the queue-matic and took a number. Then I stood in front of the kiosk.

"I know, right? Like how lame was that? And I said 'girlfriend, you outta yo fricking mind, you don't go back to that jerko! Have some r-e-s-p-e-c-t' Holla! Am I right or what?"

I looked at the screen and heard the ding voice. Our number was up.

"Excuse me," I tried to say in a calm voice. "Are you gonna help us?"

"He ain't gonna find better than her, he should be glad she's not still dumpin' his fat stinkin' ass"

I looked at the blonde. She was pleading me with her eyes and I bet her mind bubble would say she didn't want to be here in the first place and she just wants to get out of here without me killing someone. "Okay that's enough." I said and I took the phone from the woman and hung it up. She couldn't complete her sentence and was shocked to see me doing that. "Hi, here's our number." I smiled as if nothing happened.

"What's your problem?" she asked. I could tell she was mad at me for taking and hanging up the phone into Janet's face. I was simply helping her to do her job.

"My friend hit her head and lost her memory. I think we're gonna need a neuro consult. Maybe also a CAT scan or a head MRI or something like that."

She was chewing her gum in the most disgusting way and looked at me over her glasses. "You a doctor?"

I wasn't a doctor, I know my medical knowledge was coming mostly from Grey's Anatomy and House M.D but what does it have to do with anything?

"No, but I think she had a concussion because she has amnesia, it has been almost 24 hours, this might mean she's fine but we need to find out more, so the scans..-"

"Okay ladybug, you're no doctor so stop talkin', they're gonna decide what to do to her. Tell your lady friend to give me her ID. You need registration." She turned to blondie and raised her voice "I'm gonna need yo ID, okay doll face? Yo gonna be fine."

The blonde looked at her with a shocked expression on her face. I could tell she had no words to express herself at that moment.

"She's not deaf. She can hear you."

"She mute then?"

"No." I sighed, "Look, we had a bad start.. I'm sorry about that. Please help us. She just lost her memory and she doesn't have any ID. Can't I give mine?"

She looked at me and raised her hand "I'm sorry, was I no clear? Is it you who's sick, smart girl? Nah-uh. Don't think so."

"But she doesn't have any ID, you're saying she can't get any medical service because she has no ID?"

"I ain't made the rules, full lips. You know how many frat party wasted girls we have ova here each day? They had a little too much wine coolers or they're high as a kite, they don't remember a thing and waste our times. No ID, no doc."

"This is ridiculous. Look, she hit her head. I found her. Actually, she found me. Well, she found my car and I was in it. Anyway, that's not important. She needs help. She's scared and terrified. She has no place to go and she doesn't know anybody. She lost her fucking memory and has no fucking clue who she is. We need a doctor."

"Sorry honeybun. No can do."

"Oh that's it. I've had it enough. I'm gonna kick -"

"Naya! No, calm down.." The blonde was trying her best to hold me. "Forget it, let's just get out of here."

We came back inside the car and. She was playing with her hands and looking so desperate.

"What now?" she asked.

"This isn't over, don't be sad. We'll find a way."

I laid back to organize my thoughts as she came closer. She put her head in the crook of my neck and sighed. I thought I should say something to avoid the strangeness of this situation. "We'll find a way, I promise. Even if we have to find a fake ID for you."

She snuggled closer and entwined her fingers with mine. She raised her head and looked at me. As if she wanted to see whether I was comfortable with that proximity or not. I was totally okay with it. I squeezed her hand tighter to assure her. I didn't want to lose this feeling. I didn't want to lose this person who made me feel like this. I didn't even know if she was feeling the same and I needed to find out. Now was not a good time but she made me feel good. I sucked at comforting. I wanted to make her feel good too but I didn't know what to do. For the first time in my life, I stopped thinking about myself. I was only thinking about how she was feeling, what she was thinking and what was going to happen to her. I held her in my arms, buried my nose into her hair and took the scent in with a deep breath.

"You'll get through this and you'll have your life back." I whispered. She came in closer and nuzzled. I could feel her lips, her breath on the skin of my neck. I had goosebumps and I knew she noticed because I could feel that she was smiling while touching my arm to feel the goosebumps, as if she was content with the power she had over me. I didn't mind.

"As long as I'm here, I know I'll be okay.. You make me feel safe.." she whispered back. Her lips touched my neck as she spoke, urges rose inside me. I caressed her hair, then my hand slided through her cheeks to her neck.

I was struggling. I knew what I wanted to do but it felt like it wasn't right at that moment. My heart was racing and I couldn't get enough oxygen. Even the thought made me lose my control. I felt the same tingling between my legs, a sweet pain that needed to be soothed only with one touch. She was pulling me to herself like a magnet.

But all of a sudden I had an idea.

"Why haven't I thought about this before?" I asked myself loudly.

"About what?"

I looked at my watch, we still had time.

"We gotta go. Quickly." I broke our embrace and she looked at me as she was confused. I could see that she was wondering whether the things that happened few minutes ago disturbed me or not. That wasn't the case. I turned the key to start the engine and said "I just had an idea, you'll see."

* * *

><p>A few moments later we were in front of the office of Derek Shepherd. I opened the door and the bell above the door jingled as we entered.<p>

"Hi, can I help you?" asked the girl behind the desk.

"Yeah, we're here to see Derek Shepherd. We don't have an appointment but I'm sure he'll see me."

"I'll check with Doctor Shepherd. And your name please?"

"Naya. Naya Rivera."

The blonde absolutely had no idea about what was going on. I started explaining to make her understand.

"Derek is a friend of my family. I had a major crush on him when I was little. He's a neurologist. I totally forgot that he was working in this private practice. I'm sure he'll help you."

The assistant girl returned and said, "Miss Rivera, Doctor Shepherd will see you in his office. Follow me, please."

When we entered Derek's office, I figured it was pretty much the same as I remembered. Some of the furniture was changed but it still gave me the same feeling when I had as a child.

"Naya! So nice to see you!" He he lifted me up as he embraced me, just like he did when I was little.

"Hi!"

"Look at you, what a beautiful woman you turned out to be! It's been so long!"

Derek was a man in his late 50s. He had black hair mixed with his grey ones. His blue eyes were still shiny, full of light.

"Thank you, Derek." I blushed.

"So, what have you been up to lately? How is your life? I heard you moved out of your parents house?"

"Yes, that's true. I've been living on my own for some time. Life's good, pretty much the same."

"How about work?"

"No luck in that department lately but it may change very soon." The blonde gave me the look.

"I'm sure it will." She turned to the blonde and said "You know, Naya used to perform during our gatherings when she was little, even when she was a child, you could tell how talented she was. She was so cute in her ballet outfit, running around, dancing and singing with a hairbrush as a microphone. "

"Oh, stop it, you're embarrassing me.." I said. The blonde was smiling. Derek laughed loudly.

"And what do I owe this pleasure to?" He looked at us.

"We slightly have a problem.."

"Come then, sit down girls." we sat down, "How can I help you?"

"Blon- uhm. My friend, lost her memory." I said.

"Amnesia?" He looked at the blonde.

"Yes. I don't remember anything."

"It had been a while since I've encountered an amnesia case. Is it long term or short term?"

"Uhm.."

"Let me rephrase, do you remember your first day at school?"

"No?"

"Do you remember what you ate last night?"

"We didn't eat anything actually.."

"So, you remember the things before you went to sleep."

"Yes.."

"Okay, it seems like long term to me." Derek said "Were you involved in an accident? Can you tell me the first thing you remembered?"

"It may be an accident, I think I hit my head. I woke up and realized I was in a room full of mirrors. That's the first thing I remember. I was confused and got out. When I was walking down the street, I saw a man was chasing me and I started running. Then I bumped into Naya."

"Did you remember Naya?"

"No, I didn't know her. That was the first time I saw her."

Derek looked confused.

"You two didn't know each other?" he asked.

"No," I intervened. "It's a long story. We sort of bumped into each other and her head was bleeding. She told me she didn't remember anything. Today we went to the hospital but they didn't let us see a doctor because she didn't have any ID."

"I see.." said Derek and he was also taking some notes. "So, you didn't have any flashbacks? None of your memories came back?"

"No.." the blonde replied.

"What about dreams? Do you remember any of your dreams?"

"I don't think I had..dreams.. It happened yesterday.."

"Hmm. Okay.. We need to run some tests to see what's going on inside that beautiful head of yours." Derek smiled at the blonde. "How do you feel about enclosed small spaces? Do you think you have claustrophobia?"

"I don't think so.."

"Good, because I need to run a CT, we're gonna take a look at your brain and your brain activity. See the device over there that looks like a coffin?" he smiled again, "you're gonna get in there. That's why I asked if you had claustrophobia. Would you be okay with that?"

"Yeah.. probably." the blonde replied in a confused way and looked at the device.

"Don't worry. Naya and I will be here the whole time. We'll be hearing you and talking to you. You're just gonna lay in there for 10 minutes at most."

Blondie nodded.

Derek escorted her to the test room, gave me a patient gown and left us alone so that she could change. The blonde sat down on the sofa and started to look at the wall. I sat down next to her.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" I asked.

"I'm—I'm sure. I just need a minute.."

"Hey.." I put my hand on her knee. "This will not define the future. It's just to find out what happened. To enlighten things. This is a thing that'll help you."

Blonde looked me in the eye and put her hand on mine. "Yeah. I know that." she said.

"C'mon then." I got up and handed the patient gown to her "Get changed."

The blonde smiled at me and lifted her arms up. I looked at her for a moment then I realized what she wanted me to do.

"Oh, I'm gonna take your clothes off?"

She didn't say anything. Just a huge grin on her face. Probably she was thinking about what I said the other night. The moment when I told her that her being naked in front of me was making me uncomfortable and now she was testing me.

"Did amnesia also took your ability to change your clothes on your own?"

No reply again. I knew she was doing this just to see how far she could get me.

I took her (mine, actually) shirt off. I was trying my best not to look at her chest. I was focused on her eyes. I stood there like an idiot for a second then without even realizing, my hands straightly went to the button of her jeans. I pulled her closer to me and unbuttoned them. Then I took the patient gown from her and made her wear it and left the room. The idea of her standing there with just her bra and pants was just too much for me at the moment. My cheeks were burning and I was sweating too much. I was standing outside the test lab, hyperventilating while thinking about these when Derek saw me.

"Everything good, Naya?"

"What? Yeah, of course. She's, uhm, she's changing."

"Good. I've been meaning to ask you, was there anything about her that draw your attention? Anything unusual with her behaviors?"

"Like what?"

"Like.. drugs?"

"Drugs? No. She's not on drugs."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I don't know, I think I would be able to tell it. There isn't anything unusual with her. She's completely normal. Unless that one little thing.. what was it? Yeah, the fact that she's completely freaked out because she lost her memory, Derek." I said sarcastically.

"Hey, I'm a doctor." He replied. "It's my job to ask these sort of things.

Blonde came out of the test lab with only the gown and her socks on. She looked incredibly cute, hot and innocent at the same time.

We stood in a little cubicle with only a glass separating us. She was pacing in the lab, clearly didn't know what to do. There were screens and a mic in front of me. Derek pressed a button and talked towards the microphone.

"Okay sweetheart, hop in."

The blonde did what she was told, she laid down on the platform and Derek pressed another button. The platform started to move towards the tube and in seconds the only thing I could see about the blonde was her lower legs. She moved her feet, obviously feeling uncomfortable. I couldn't even imagine myself being in there.

I pressed the mic button and asked "Everything okay? Are you good?". In seconds I heard her say "Stop worrying, Naya." she laughed, "I'm good."

She was there for about 10 minutes then Derek pushed the button to make the platform move again. I was stuck looking at the images of her brain on the computer screen.

"Wasn't that hard, was it?" I heard Derek say. "Now you would have proof that you're pretty on the inside as you are on the outside."

The blonde chuckled. It was funny how she seemed so relaxed about this. But I knew she wasn't. She just wanted this to be over. I had tons of questions myself.

Derek took the scans and started to examine them. The expressions on his face was changing rapidly, I couldn't follow or predict what he was going to say.

"Okay. Let's start." He said, "I'm gonna be clear and open about it as possible. If you don't understand what I'm talking about just warn me and I'll try to simplify it okay?"

We nodded at the same time.

"I was afraid of seeing a brain hemorrhage or something similar but this isn't the case so, we're good. However, this part of your brain, " he pointed a little spot "looks like had a damage. This is why you can't remember anything. Your brain is in your skull covered with a protective fluid. What you've been suffering is called a retrograde amnesia. This type of amnesia is usually seen after post-traumatic events, such as a car crash or when a person hits his/her head. When you sleep, your short term memories are transferred into long term ones. This is why we can't remember a phone number of a stranger, because we keep it in our short term memory. However, when it's your mom's or boyfriend's phone number, you remember it even after years because that memory has been transferred into long term memory. Since you told me you remember the things you did before going to bed last night, it means you've been able to transfer your short-term memories into long term ones successfully, I can say that there is no permanent damage in your brain. Here is the tricky part" he said and pointed a little circled shape on the scan, "Imagine this little dot is like a button that shouldn't be pushed. Sometimes with the power of the impact, the fluid that covers your brain cannot protect it. This little part of the brain that we call hippocampus, gets smashed inside your skull because of the instant movement you had when you bumped your head."

"So, it's like a delete button?" the blonde asked.

"Not particularly. If this part of your brain is damaged, you just have a difficult time in recalling your past memories. They are not erased, still there. Let's say the hippocampus is your assistant, you're the boss and your memories are kept in folders. Because of this impact, hippocampus has.. let's say, uhm.. a hangover. So, as the boss, you go and order the hippocampus such as 'bring me the memory of the first concert I've been to.' Little hippo is still a little drunk so he cannot bring you the folder you request. Do you know what I'm saying?"

"A little bit.." the blonde replied. "I still have my memories but I can't remember them basically."

"Exactly."

"Okay, that brings us to the place where we have started. Am I gonna remember them eventually?"

"Most probably. Amnesia is a little grey area for us neurologists. There are cases that people regain their memories in time. It's not guaranteed though. It could take a few days, few weeks or few months or even years for you to recover them completely. You just need things that would trigger the memory. There is also the possibility that you won't be remembering anything, at all."

"Never?"

"Never."

The blonde was just sitting there, playing with the rope of her patient gown. She hadn't heard anything she already didn't know or predict but I could tell it was still bad news for her. Deep inside, I knew she was wishing that Derek had a magic wand to retrieve her memories.

"I would love to run some more tests like MRI or EEG but, this is just a private practice and I don't have many equipments. As far as I could say, you have retrograde amnesia and unfortunately time is the only cure for this. I can't do anything.. Is there anything you want to ask me?"

"No.. Thank you. I don't have any other questions." she replied without looking at Derek's face.

"Uhm, Derek, I have a few questions.." I intervened, "What about her skills? I mean, will she be able to do the things that she did in the past? How could she remember how to walk or talk or like reading and writing?"

"There are different types of memories in the brain, Naya. Like declarative memory is about storing facts and knowledge. A part of the declarative memory is episodic memory which contains the personal information and experiences. It's based in the medial temporal lobe of the brain," he pointed a part in the scan, "about right here. There is also the non-declarative memory that we call prodecural memory. It's about how we do things. Like, motor skills. So, the medial temporal lobe's part has been injured. This means that she knows how to tie her shoes, but she cannot remember when or how she learnt it. Or who taught her that. Same applies to her motor skills. She can probably swim, ride a bicycle or even drive a car but she cannot connect the dots regarding the 'how','when' or 'by whom' part. I repeat, she may regain her memories in time."

We were trying to process the new information. For the blonde, I could tell it felt like the end of the road. I looked at her whether she needed anything more but she was so stressed that I knew she wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.

Eventually Derek and I left the room so that the blonde could change again. We talked about random things while we're waiting for the blonde the change and left his office when the blonde was ready. A short while after, we were again sitting in my car again. The place where it all started. I didn't want to talk about the things happened at the office, mostly I was thinking about how I could make her forget. At the end I decided it was best to take her shopping to distract her. We went to the mall and shopped like it was the end of the world and we were storing clothes. Shopping made her happy. At the end of the day, we emptied the trunk of my car and walked towards the house with our hands full of bags. We threw the bags on the floor and sat down on the couch with exhaustion. I was exhausted physically, she was exhaused not only physically but mentally as well.

"Naya, thank you so much. That made me feel extremely good!" she said out of breath.

"Well, you are a woman after all. Shopping makes us feel good, it's in our nature, who can blame us?" I laughed.

"I'm gonna pay you, I promise. Not..right away of course but as soon as I figure out everything, I'm gonna pay you."

"Don't worry about it. You know what we should do?" I asked.

"What?"

"We should dress up and go out tonight. We wouldn't want these outfits to be wasted, right?" I winked.

"No.. I don't feel like going out. I'm too tired."

"Me too, but how are you going to trigger your hippopotamus if you get cooped up inside this house? I remember clearly that you weren't in this house until yesterday. You need to experience things to see whether your hippoporo-"

"Hippocampus." she laughed and interrupted.

"Whatever. You need to gain some new experiences. Maybe those experiences match your existing ones and your hippopolyitus links some of them."

I knew it was called hippocampus. I just knew that she was going to laugh and I wanted to make her laugh.

She laughed again, "Okay, what do you suggest? What are we gonna do?"

"Oh, I know exactly what we're gonna do." I smiled slyly. "And I have a surprise for you."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Lame ending I know, next chapters will make it up to you, I promise. :) Please review! <strong>


	9. The Night Out

**Author's note: Alerts, reviews and favourites made me happy. Thank you :) Continuing the story with Naya's POV.**

* * *

><p>"Do we really have to do this?"<p>

I looked at her as she asked me. She looked upset and reluctant but that didn't change the fact that she looked stunning in that red dress. The dress really fit her and it highlighted her curves. A little cleavege, but not too much. The shortness of the dress also revealed her long muscular legs. Here legs are so long that when you look at them, it feels like they go for miles. As I examined her from tip to toe, 'She must be a person that exercises' I thought to myself. Because it didn't seem possible that a regular person would have such spectacular legs.

I must also add I was smoking hot in my black dress as well. I knew it would be good for her just to clear her head. I had this little theory that I had to test. If I got her really drunk, maybe she would start remembering stuff. Normally, people drink to forget things but hey, it might work. Desperate times require desperate solutions.

"Yes, we do." I replied. "I promise you're gonna have fun tonight. You deserve it, Blondie. If you really get bored, just say the word and I promise I'm gonna take you home."

We entered Joe's. It was a nice little bar I have discovered when I first moved here. I became friends with most of the employees gradually and everyone knew me since most of the time I went there all by myself just to enjoy the music. Besides, it was the ultimate place to find my one-night-stands.

I saw Charlie as we entered. He's the typical bartender in his early 30s which can be found at every bar. Although he knows he will never have a shot with me, nothing holds him back to try every time. But I liked Charlie, it was mainly because he was an easy person to talk to, he was funny most of the time, relatively cute and he knew how I liked my martini. Charlie waved at me as I escorted the Blonde through a table. Since I always come here alone, I knew I was going to be questioned by him later. But he decided not to leave it for later and left the counter and walked towards us slowly while checking out the Blonde. Okay, maybe it wasn't good idea to dress up and show up to this place. I became aware of my surroundings and I felt like everyone was looking at her like she was a prey. I didn't know why I felt uncomfortable but I had two theories. It was either because I wasn't used to the spotlight being stolen from me or.. feeling possessive and jealous that everyone's eyes were on her and I wanted to rip off every single one of them.

"Hey hey there!" Charlie said, "Here's my favourite girl!"

"Oh, shut up Charlie, you tell this to every girl. Don't play with me, I know I'm not your favourite." I flirted.

"You're maybe not, but my my.. Maybe she can be!" he said and pointed the Blonde as if she was not there. "Did it hurt when you fell?" he asked the Blonde.

Blonde looked at him with a very confused expression on her face. I knew what Charlie said was a cheesy pick up line but it was weird because it was actually related to her condition. I was almost sure that she was gonna say something like 'At first, yeah. But not right now' or something similar.

Before even granting her a chance to say what's on her mind, Charlie continued "Because you know, you look like an angel from heaven." and he slyly smiled.

"Cut the crap, Charles." I interrupted. "We're here to have a good time, no need to drool on my friend. We are your customers. Don't you have drinks to mix? Or have depressed customers to listen to?"

"I sure do, but I can always spare some of my time to lovely ladies." he smiled and put his arm on my shoulder. "Long time no see, Naya."

"Yeaaah.." I said and removed his arm, "I've been busy with.. stuff."

"Uh-huh." he checked out the Blonde again, "I can see that."

"Sharlie, I need the drinkz. Like, today, _s'il vous plaît_?" I heard a woman say with a beautiful accent and recognized who she was immediately.

That was Amelia, the 23 year-old hot foreign exchange student from France, working at the bar as a waitress to support her expenses. I remember the first night I met her. She spilt my drink all over me. I was mad at that moment but that was before I saw who made me soaking wet. She was apologizing in her French accent which I found extremely hot. That pratically removed my anger. Later on as I visited the bar frequently, we started talking about random stuff and became a little.. intimate. Amelia was a really cute and eccentric girl. Firstly, she had dreadlocks. They were in various colors. Blue, red, green, orange, purple.. The girl was like a freaking rainbow from head to toe. She gives you the same warm feeling you have when you see a rainbow.. You feel fascinated, amazed and also feel the instant urge to reach the bottom to have her pot of gold. Secondly, she had the most gorgeous green eyes and thirdly, she had a hot figure. By the way did I mention the accent?

"Amelia, speak your Norwegian when you return to your igloo in your continent. How many times do to I have to tell you that I don't speak European?" Charlie complained.

"_Mon dieu_*, Sharlie." she said, "_'S'il vous plaît'_ means _'please'_. Any person wouldz-know that. And how many times do I have to tell you I'm _Français_, not _Norvégien_ and we don't live in igloos. Neither does people in _Norvége_. Just for your informatsion."

"This place is also not France, so, I thought we agreed on using English. I barely understand you anyway."

"Of course, this is uhm.. le Irish pub in Amérique which serves "Scotch" made in Canada. _Vive la internationalité*!_"

"Oh my god, here we go again." Charlie grunted and turned to us "Seriously. I don't understand. Not a shit."

The blonde seemed to have lost her tense mood and she was laughing. Clearly she enjoyed watching Charlie and Amelia argue.

"Never mind, Amelia." I intervened. "You should blame it on our terrible education system. They don't teach us geography here. Besides he is never gonna back down, you're wasting your time." I gave her a warm smile.

Amelia smiled at me as she realized I was there when she heard my voice and walked towards our table in the most seductive way. She then sat on my lap in front of all the people and gave me a kiss on the lips with full tongue which lasted probably like four or five seconds. My eyes were wide open although I should have grown accustomed to her own way of greeting me since she did the same thing each time. After she removed her lips from mine, "_Ma chérie* Naya..._" she said and licked her lips, "Hmm.. Such lovely lips. Taste like _chocolat_.. Welcome back."

I looked at the Blonde for a brief moment, her mouth was wide open and her face was full red including her ears.

"Thanks.. The chocolate would be uhm.. My chapstick.. Probably." I muttered.

"Hot!" Charlie shouted and added, "Okay, that'll give me something to think about in the shower tonight. Thanks ladies. I'm gonna get back to work."

"_Connard*!_" Amelia yelled behind him and looked at me. She was also used to Charlie's creepiness. "So, the usual, Naya?" she asked me. She was still sitting on my lap.

"N-no, I'm not gonna drink tonight." I answered. "Self-volunteered designated driver. This night is for her." I pointed the Blonde, "I need you to keep her glass full."

"Awww.. _Quel dommage*.._" she said and approached the Blonde and hugged her. "Boyfriend problems?"

The blonde was smuttered with her boobs, she managed to say "Uhm.? No.. Amnesia."

Amelia looked at her with a blank face, I wasn't going to explain everything to her so I interrupted, "Tequila's good."

Amelia winked, "Right away" and then she left.

I looked at the Blonde to study her reactions. She was playing with her fingers again.

"Wow." I finally heard her say. "She's..uhm, she's really friendly."

"Yes, over-friendly sometimes but I don't mind."

"Indeed you don't." She kept looking at her fingers. "So you.. uhm.. know her for a long time?"

"Not very much. She's just a foreign exchange student here. She's been here I think for 3-4 months. She's pretty cool. I like her."

"Yeah, I can totally see that." she laughed nervously.

Okay, what was that? Why is she asking me all these? Is she annoyed?

"Is there something that's bothering you?" I asked.

"No, just.. you know. The way you two were. I just had really really silly questions in my mind."

"Well, don't let them stay in your mind. Speak up."

"So.. is it.." she muttered. She was still avoiding looking at me, "like a—uhm. A cultural thing?"

"What?"

"You know, her, kissing you, with the tongue and stuff."

That was weird.

"I..I think so. Actually I've never seen her doing this to anyone else but, maybe, who knows.." I said. "There's the reputation of the 'French kiss', that's what they call that way of kissing and.. she's French. So, that basicly makes actually sense.."

Pause. Silence.

She opened her mouth to say another thing but then she decided not to say anything else and closed it. She looked at me briefly, then looked away again.

"Tell me." I said. I was hoping that would encourage her.

"I don't know if we have established that closeness. The thing I have in my head is a really personal question. I don't wanna sound like—"

"God," I interrupted her, "We slept in the same bed and I was naked. And I got over that. I think you can ask me anything now. No matter how personal, I promise I'm gonna answer it."

"Okay." She sighed, "Well, it's silly. I don't even know why I wanna know. It's stupid."

I opened my mouth talk but then Amelia came and left the shot glass with tequila on the table. She blew me a kiss and walked away.

I smiled and my eyes were following her as she was walking then suddenly my eyes met with the Blonde's crystal blue ones. She saw I checked out Amelia.

"Naya..Are you, sleeping with her?" I heard her say.

Okay, didn't expect that.

The question dropped like a bomb on the table. I could feel that I flushed instantly and all of a sudden my mouth went dry. I was shocked.

"Excuse me, what?"

"Having sex? You know.."

Jesus Christ. I wasn't sleeping with her.. Not.. at the moment.

"You said you were gonna answer the question no matter what."

"Yeah, but-"

"No. Answer me."

"Ahhhhhh..." I laid my head back and took a deep breath. This was bad. Really bad. You know why it was bad? Here is the deal: I liked her. Not the way you like your cousin. I 'liked' her. I wanted her. I couldn't admit it at first but now, I'm not really that reluctant about thinking that. I'm mentally and secretly coming into terms with that idea. I'm trying to accept the feelings, but denying them as well because of millions of reasons. First of all, I was straight. Second of all, she was a stranger passing by and lastly but most importantly, she was gonna leave me for sure once she figured out her life. I didn't want my head to be over the clouds again and crash down. N_o matter how hard I keep landing, __I guess I owe__ it to __myself to fall__, because the heart wants what the heart wants, and apparently, mine wants another nasty bruise._

So I was just trying to enjoy her company and bury everything deep inside. Even if I actually think about having a 'thing' with her, you don't just go and say 'yeah, well. I banged her' about a girl. No way. You cannot think about start living something like this with cracks in your foundation. But, honesty.. I needed to be honest.

"Well.." I muttered. "Not—not like that, not in the way of.. uhm."

"C'mon, it's just a simple question." she was staring at me and it was kind of creepy actually. Teen-slasher movie creepy.

"Okay. First of all, I wanna make something clear. I'm _not_ a lesbian. But yes, I do hook up with chicks sometimes too. And yeah, Amelia.. Not actively. I mean not recently or currently or..-"

"Stop the word play." she said.

"Stopping the word play. Got it." I took a deep breath, "Okay, one night, I was here again. I was so depressed because I had auditioned for a role and they turned me down basicly saying that I was too 'authentic'. I was upset and came here. Amelia was working that night and we were like, flirting, touching a little etc. I called her and asked her if she could take me to the ladies room because I was pretty drunk. So, in the ladies room we kissed. Then we just got out like nothing happened. When they were about to close up, I was still there. Amelia came and asked me whether I needed a cab or not. I told her I was gonna drive but she didn't let me and she told me she could drive me home and then return to her house after that. When we went to my place, I could barely walk. She came upstairs to help me and that night I.. didn't.. let her leave."

When I was finished, I was out of breath and slightly embarrassed which I didn't know why. I looked at her for her reactions but she was expressionless.

And then she finally said "Wow.. Okay, so did you.. I mean was it, more than one night? Like multiple times?"

"Yes." I confessed. Why do I feel like I've cheated on her?

"I see.." she said.

"Okay, now what's with the questioning?" My voice came out louder and more defensive than I thought.

"Nothing. Just curiosity." she shrugged. "I'm trying to get to know you. Since I don't have a lot to offer to you in that department. I can't talk about my past or can't say anything like 'This one time, I did this and that and then I had this amazing mind blowing sex with the hot chick from another country which talks in a funny accent and oh, look! Here she comes, let me introduce her to you. Sorry, I can't, because her tongue is stuck in mouth'" She laughed nervously again and mumbled something else but I couldn't hear it.

"Is this the reason why you're weird now? Are you actually mad that I slept with Amelia?"

"Nooo, noo! Hahah! Why would I be mad? _How_ can I be mad? I mean it's not like we're on a date. If we were it would be terrible because, I don't have a lot to offer unlike her. I can't talk about the non-existing igloos in my country or sprinkle French words into my sentences." She was laughing hysterically and then she looked at the shot glass and drank all the tequila without the lime or the salt. She then grimaced and heaved which made me think she was gonna throw up for a second. She stuck her tongue out and panted like a dog. Clearly she didn't like the taste.

"Good lord! What's in this thing! Awful!" she shouted.

"You did it wrong. You don't drink tequila that way."

"There's a special way to drink to it?"

"Yeah. Want me to show you?" I asked and moved closer to her.

"Sure, whatever." She said and started to play with the shot glass.

I waved at another waitress, other than Amelia, and requested one more. I wasn't even freaked out about the way she was acting, I was actually happy and pleased because her behaviour meant that she cared. She was annoyed by other people, she was.. she was jealous of me. This means.. Maybe she had some something for me.. I couldn't stop myself from thinking about that particular idea and I wanted to make sure..

"Here you go." The waitress said and put another shot on the table. I didn't know her, maybe she was new here.

I smiled at her and said "Can we have the bottle?"

"Sure." she smiled back.

The blonde was looking at us very carefully. When the new waitress left, she leaned towards me and tilted her head slightly to the right and asked "Did you fuck her too?"

I had never heard the blonde say the F-word. Tequila was really working and making her relaxed. "No." I replied, "She's new here. This is the first time I saw her."

She hummed and and looked at the tequila shot and said "Okay, teach me how to drink this shit."

"Okay, so." I moved a little closer, "There's an order you should follow. You need to compensate the harshness of the taste with these." I showed salt and the lime. "First," I continued, "You need to have a little salt on your hand." I took her delicate, pale hand and briefly sucked the skin between her thumb and forefinger. She let out a sigh with the touch of my tongue. The reaction made me smile. "Now, we can put salt here. It will stick." I poured some salt on her hand.

"So, when you drink the shot, throw your head back and try to swallow it all in one gulp and bite the lime before you breath in again. This way, the lime will soften the taste and you won't taste the tequila completely."

"Seems complicated." she said, "Why do people go through all these just to drink a shot?"

Her cheeks were red and she looked so cute with that confused expression on her face. She looked adorable. "Just do it, sissy." I laughed.

She did what I told her, licked the salt, drink the shot and sucked the lime. This time she didn't heave but still grimaced. I let out a loud laugh.

"Okay," she said still sucking the lime, "Now I understand why people go through all these. This way it's better."

"Yeah," I said. "There are also more fun ways to drink tequila. Sometimes they do body shots or play drinking games. Sometimes people put the lime in the other person's mouth and take it without using their hands. It's fun."

"What do you mean other person's mouth?" she asked.

"Ahm.. Well.. I can show you if.. if-if you want.." I muttered nervously. I was dying to come in contact with her skin. I knew I was playing low and I looked like I was trying to make her drunk to take advantage of her but that was not the case. I wanted her to enjoy herself and erase her confusion, this way maybe she could be herself without thinking too much to remember everything. Because I think forgetting things we shouldn't remember is why God invented amnesia.. And tequila. I wanted her to forget over-analyzing and over-thinking everything.

Her reaction towards Amelia boosted up my confidence. She acted like a jealous girlfriend and I could only think about one reason why she acted that way. Maybe..maybe our feelings towards each other were mutual.. She was the snugly type and I've realized during the past few days she wanted skin contact with me as many and often as possible..

"Okay. Show me then." she replied. "What do I need to do?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and shaked my head to remove the thoughts for a second.

"Pour the salt again, but this time after the shot, you're gonna take the lime slice from my lips with your mouth." I said and put the lime slice between my teeth.

She looked around nervously and wanted to make sure that no one was paying attention to us. She licked the spot where I sucked on her hand and put a little bit of salt on it. When she was satisfied with the amount of salt, she looked at me and bit her lips. There was an unusual spark in her blue eyes, she looked like.. she was hungry. Hungry for something.. Possibly not for lime..

She licked the salt and drank the shot, without waiting for long she moved closer and sucked the lime as she closed her eyes. I put the lime as forward as possible so that she wouldn't freak out at first. She couldn't take the lime away from my mouth as I was squeezing it between my teeth to make sure that it wouldn't happen. I didn't want her to just take the lime and get away with it. As she continued sucking the lime, I slowly took the lime inside my mouth a little. She needed to move closer to reach the lime and finally our lips touched. I felt the radiating heat out of her face. It felt like someone set me on fire, my senses were heightened, I was more aware of the way she smelt, the way how she felt like.. Thousands of butterflies were cooped up inside my stomach and they were trying to get out..

After a few seconds she let go of the lime, moved back and opened her eyes. There was a strange look on her face, as if she had remembered or realized something. Afterwards she started to laugh again and shouted "1000th lucky visitor to my lips!"

I smiled and sucked the lime myself then put it on the table. "That was not a kiss." I declared. "It doesn't count."

She let out a sigh, smiled and looked at me.

"So, how do you feel?" I asked her.

"Oh, well.. you know, dizzy. Foggy. Kinda good, kinda bad. New clothes, new tastes.. Everything is new. These make me feel a little bit good.. But also every minute is like a dream, like I haven't been to school all year and the test is now." she smiled.

"You're like a baby.." I said. "Maybe that's why you're so fond of human contact."

"Human contact?"

"Yes, like being so touchy-feely all the time. Because a baby does that. A baby needs human contact or it cries."

"And I'm like a baby?" she asked

"When you think about it, you are. You're like.. reborn without points of reference and experiences. A baby looking at the world with new eyes. The only problem is, you're still an adult."

"That practically makes you my mother then."

"What? Eww.." I said. "No, gross. I am not your mother. I don't want you to see me like your mother."

"I know, I'm just messing with you. You've told me that hundreds of times."

"Well, back then I said it in a different meaning but now it's not because of that. I don't want you to see me like your mother.. I- I should have, a different role. A role that I can.. play and you would also enjoy seeing me in that role.."

She leaned towards me and said "What role do you want to play in my life?"

"Whatever you write for me.." I looked deep into her eyes and smiled. "Look at you!" I added, "Day two for the amnesia girl and you're already flirting. You're a quick learner. Nice progress." God, why do I have to ruin nice moments?

She laughed and said "I think it's the tequila talking.". She poured tequila to her shot glass again and "Do you have a boyfriend?" she asked me.

"No."

"How come? You're like.. really hot. And you're funny.."

"I.. tried. It's not for me."

"Or maybe you haven't met the right person."

"It could be that as well." I said and looked away.

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable.." she said and held my hand. I squeezed her hand to assure her and said "No, it's okay. It's just that I don't like talking about my past relationships. What happened in the past should stay there. There is no point of carrying it into present."

"I wish I could talk about my past." she smiled, "But I barely know anything about myself."

"I think I know a few things about you." I said.

"Tell me."

"Well..You..are a little shy with people you don't know. You tend to observe them first before talking to them. You didn't talk at the hospital, you barely talked to Derek and again when Charlie was here, you were silent. Also, when you think about something really hard," I started playing with her fingers, "or about something that's bothering you, you play with your fingers a lot." She started blushing again and looked away with a smile on her lips, "You get blushed easily," I continued, "Which shows that you don't know how to accept compliments but I think it's because you're a shy person and I can tell that you're embarrassed when you avoid eye contact with me and smile. Just like you did now."

She instantly looked at me and flashed me a gorgeous smile. I felt my lips curve up as well, mirroring her smile.

Silence was enjoyable with her. It was not uncomfortable at all. We were trying to have the best of it. She drank two more shots and her eyes became half closed.

"Wanna go home?" I asked.

"No way! I'm having so much fun!" she said and giggled. After looking around, she saw two people on the dance machine, jumping around like crazy people to hit the right steps. She looked at them fascinated and then turned to me and said "What the hell is that?" with excitement.

"That's a dance machine. You put a token in it and select a song, then you see steps on the screen and you try to do the exact same thing. It's lame."

"Oh my God! I wanna do that Nay!"

"No way. I've always enjoyed watching people who danced on it. Trust me, they look incredibly stupid and I don't want that for myself."

"Oh c'mon.. I thought tonight was supposed to be about me. You should do what I say. You're gonna be dancing a lot in this Glee show, why not start practising?"

I looked at the blinking lights. The people just stopped playing and it seemed like they had fun. But I had a reputation to protect, I wasn't sure it was a good idea. I didn't want to make a fool out of myself.

"Oh, what the heck." I said and got up. I held the Blonde's hand so that she could get up as well. She could barely stand.

"Are you sure you can do this? Because you drank a lot. You cannot even walk."

"No, I'm sure, I wanna do thiss, I'm not that drunk I'm just dizzy. Dizzy dizzy lizzy bizzy." She giggled. Uh-oh.

I took a few tokens from Charlie and we went near the machine.

"Let's make this interesting." The blonde said. "If I beat you, you'll be my genie in a bottle and grant me three wishes."

"Okay, but what if I win?"

"Then I'll grant _you_ three wishes."

I laughed out loud. What could I possible want from her? Although, when I thought about it for a brief moment, hmm.. I had a few ideas...

"Okay, sounds good. Three wishes. But, I have some rules. No drunk wishing. If you win, your wishes will start after you sober up. Got it?"

"Got it." She removed her high heels and tossed them away. "Bring it on!"

She was taking this seriously. I did the same with my shoes and cracked my neck. She was drunk, I was totally gonna win this thing.

We selected our song and the music started. The arrows started to be displayed on the screen. I must admit, I was no good. I needed more practice. I was constantly missing the moves or putting my foot on the wrong arrow. Each time I stepped on somewhere wrong, error noises were coming out of the machine. I was terrible.

The Blonde, on the contrary, was going incredibly good. With her steps, there were noises of "Great! Amazing! That's the way a-ha a-ha" coming out it.

She was a natural. She did all the steps without even missing one of them, very easily. She was pushing, pressing, stomping, jumping around with elegance. She looked like a fairy most of the time. She was also mocking me by sticking her tongue out or just touching me just to tease me for distraction and it was working.

Towards the end of the song I just gave up and started to mess with the Blonde to ruin her score but I couldn't manage to do that. Everytime I did something, she somehow found a way to dodge me and teased me more. When the song ended, she took a bow and lifted her hair up which was wet with sweat. We were both sweaty and out of breath.

"I don't think it is necessary to declare but, I win." she said.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. I was just letting you win. I wasn't in the mood anyway."

"Can you please accept defeat with dignity, Naya? I got my three wishes." She laughed. "You're gonna be my wish bitch."

Wish bitch?

"Okay, I think we've agreed on me not being your wish bitch until the alcohol is out of your system."

She was already distracted looking for her high heels, when she finally found them she tried to put them on but failed.

"I think it's time for us to go home, don't you think?"

"Naya, help me put these on!" She wasn't even listening to me.

"Just walk barefoot until we reach the car, then we'll be home anyways. Don't wear them."

"What if I step on something and it pierces my feet? The hospital won't take me without ID."

"You'll be fine." I said, now, where were my own heels?

"Hey Naya, I wish youuu to carry me to the car!"

"No way in hell. How am I supposed to carry you? You're bigger than me. Besides, no drunk wishing."

She whined for a bit like a little girl, then I wrapped her arm around my neck so that I could support her, when I manage to put her in the car I was even more sweaty.

When we came home, her arm was again around my neck, she was constantly giggling and laughing which even made carrying her harder because she was constantly moving. I unlocked the door and dragged her upstairs to my room. She was wobbling and humming a song she heard at the bar. I slowly upzipped her dress but did not take it off and put her gently on my bed.

I went downstairs to grab a big bottle of water, I needed to make her drink it otherwise she would have a massive hangover the next day.

When I entered my room again, she wasn't on the bed. I heard there were noises coming from the bathroom, I quickly walked and opened to door and found the Blonde sitting on the floor, her head on the toilet.

I sighed and without a word, I gently held her golden hair as she was vomitting. Normally, if I see a person vomit, I would throw up as well immediately but luckily, I had nothing in my stomach at that moment.

When she was done I helped her get up and cleaned her mouth with a tissue. She wrapped her arms around my neck and let herself go completely.

"Hey, hey hey!" I shouted as I tried to grab her,"I cannot carry you! You're too heavy!"

She grunted in disconfort.

"C'mon Blondie you need to get up, just a little bit to get us to the bedroom. C'mon."

With a final attempt she gathered herself and tried to walk. Since I unzipped her dress not knowing that she would get up, her dress was no longer on her and it was tangled between her legs. She got rid of the dress by shaking her legs and now she was only with her bra and underwear.

"God, why did you let me drink that much!" she roared.

"You didn't drink that much, it was only four shots."

"I shouldn't have."

"Noted. Next time I'll remember that."

"I feel cold.."

"Yeah," I said. "It's because you're naked. You'll be in bed soon, but I need you to cooperate with me."

When we entered the room again, she gave all of her weight on me and I was pretty sure I pulled a muscle or two while trying to carry her to bed. We were standing beside the bed and I was trying to figure out a way to put her in there again and I needed to manage that with my hands full. Somehow.

All of a sudden I lost my balance and fell on the bed and the Blonde fell on me. She was laughing madly, apparently enjoyed being in her current state. She was on top of me with only in her bra and underwear. I could feel her hot body burning up and that sensation awakened desires inside me again. The special spot between my legs started to pulsate. She settled in between my legs a little bit more and lifted her head up to look at me. I let out a slight moan as her movement pressurized my clit. As she was surprised a let out a moan, she looked into my eyes and realized that she was on me. Her eyes were examining me, they were darker than usual, I couldn't even see her iris as her pupils were dilated. Her eyes were full of lust, she smiled, she licked her lips and moved a little bit more to give her weight to her other arm to balance herself on top of me. I was just frozen, staring at her with a shocked expression on my face. I was under a spell. This was not happening.

She came closer, so close that our lips were barely touching. "Naya..." she whispered, her breath hit my skin, "I wish you to fuck me.."

* * *

><p><strong>Here's a little French:<strong>

_*Mon dieu! : Oh my God!_

*_Vive la internationalité!: Long live internationality!_

_*Ma chérie: My darling / sweetheart_

_*Connard!: Ass / Asshole / Prick_

_*Quel dommage: What a pity_

**Author's Note: More coming :) Okay, so I don't know French and Amelia was just came out of nowhere actually. I thought it would be nice to see Heather's feelings for Naya as well since we didn't have a chance for that as the story is mostly in Naya's POV. I really have difficult time to write non-dialogue parts of the story. Don't know why.**

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	10. The Surprise

**Author's note: Hey there again everyone :) So many alerts, less reviews but that's still okay.. Thank you everyone who alerted/favourited/reviewed. Here's the new chapter. Let me know what you think.**

**~~Convertible: Thank you for your kind encouragement and teaching me the phrase properly. I've used google translate, I know it's not always correct. I couldn't think people from France would read the story, it came acrossed my mind that my apologies, if I offended you with Amelia character. She was actually based on a real character, an exchange student from France that we had in our class :)**

**~~Zorayah: The beginning of this chapter is just for you. :) BTW, I am actually thinking about introducing glee characters in the later episodes, but we'll get there..**

* * *

><p>Her lustful voice echoed in my mind. I was frozen and couldn't move since all of her weight was on me. As I heard her words, my hands automatically went to her back. I gently followed the trail of her spine with my fingers and spread my legs for further contact. I was craving for her touch. I pressed her towards myself with my hands even more. My dress was still on me but it was rolled up to my waist since I had fallen on to the bed and it felt like I was just laying there naked as my legs and my underwear were exposed. She was looking at me while standing on her elbows, examining, exploring me with her eyes. Without even looking away, she removed one of her arm off the bed and put it on my left leg and started to draw circles on it gently. Her touch was so soft that she was acting like I was a fragile object, handling me with care, like she was afraid of breaking me. My skin was prickling.. Her fingertips stung the spots she was touching, like needles.. Leaving trails of fire on my each cell.. I saw her blink her eyes for a couple of times, obviously surprised that she was turned on by this moment. Her pupils dilated again as she focused on my face and smiled at me. I couldn't smile back. Her gaze was caressing every bit of my face. She looked deep into my eyes, then her eyes slided to my cheeks.. Then to my lips.. She didn't look away after her eyes landed on my lips. Her breath hitched and with a swift move she thrusted her hip towards my clit a little bit harder. I didn't expect her to do that and a loud moan escaped out of lips. I wasn't even trying to hold it back. I wanted her inside me.. I wanted to feel her too.. and I wished she would do something, anything.. Anything.. I was in pain..<p>

Her hands were all over my body, softly touching unlike the greedy hands I was mostly familiar with. I slowly lifted my arm and took her hand which was caressing my leg to put it slowly on the hot spot between my legs. She was surprised of my move and she shivered as she touched my core over my underwear. Even without touching myself, I could feel that I was wet.. As she realized it too, a grunt escaped from the back of her throat and she trembled because of, I assume, _pleasure_.. The only thing I could ever think about was just her presence.. and how badly I wanted her to be inside me.. I needed her. I could feel the pressure on my lower stomach increasing.. My ears were pounding with arousal and I shut my eyes, just laying there helplessly, surrendered, waiting for what was going to happen next.

_I shut my eyes and all the world drops dead,_

_I open my lids and all is born again.._

_I think I made you up inside my head.._

I could feel her light touches below my waist.. She slowly curled her fingers around the lace of my underwear..

_I dreamed that you bewitched me into bed,_

_And sung me moon-struck, kissed me quite insane.._

I felt her fingers gently starting to pull my underwear to take them off..

_I shut my eyes and all the world drops dead.._

_I think I made you up inside my head.._

Wait...

Suddenly my eyes flickered open and I reached her hand to stop her.

"No.." I whispered.

She didn't stop. She tried harder to pull my underwear down.

"Stop." I raised my voice and captured her wrist.

She looked at me, I could see she was puzzled and she let go of my underwear. I slowly took her hand away from the dangerous area. She straightened herself up, still between my legs however with a swift move, she took both of my hands and pinned them above my head.

I could tell she didn't like my interruption. Her eyes were wild, almost animalistic, she looked like a wild beautiful lioness as I became aware of her cat eyes. She was on me again in no time and pushed our cores together, almost desperate to feel some friction.

"Don't do this to me.." I blurted with a loud moan. This was torture.. She was torturing me.. I couldn't move because she was strongly holding my wrists above my head. I was helpless..

I struggled beneath her, tried to get rid of her grasp so that I could free myself. "Don't.. Just get off me.. I can't.." I said louder.

Her smile faded and she looked into my eyes, realized what she was doing and that I wasn't playing hard to get. She slowly let go of my hands. I could see she came out of the trance. The wild look in her eyes disappeared. I closed my legs together and pushed her aside.

"I can't.. We can't. We shouldn't.. Not.. Not like this.." I said out of breath.

She sighed and laid down on her back, her eyes up on the ceiling. She fanned her face with her hands to cool herself down then she covered her face with her hands.

I was paralyzed and panting. My mouth was open with the heat of the moment.

"Naya.." she whispered, still covering her face, "I am so.. so sorry." she sighed.

I couldn't say a word. My tongue was numb.

"I don't know what got into me. I am so embarrassed.." she mumbled.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I was just trying to calm myself down. My heart was pounding like crazy, maybe I was having a heart attack.

"You're drunk.. It's okay.." I said and looked at her. My breathing became normal.

"I.. I- I'm sorry.." she stuttered.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too.. It- it is kind of my fault.. I did drive you towards this, I think.."

"God, how am I ever going to look at your face again?" she covered her eyes.

"Like I said, you're drunk.. You won't even probably remember this by tomorrow.."

"But you will.. Oh my god.."

"Just stop it. Stop thinking. Don't apologize. It's fine.."

"What is happening to me.. I feel.. strange."

"You're – uhm.. Horny." I replied.

She let go of her face and turned her head to look at me. We were laying side by side.

"Horny?"

"Yes. Hormones. The pressure down there, like you're about to explode.. You're just horny."

She slowly slided down her hand towards down her waist and touched her entrance with her fingers and let out a loud shocked sigh. I started laughing. I was a wreck. My nerves were wrecked.

"Wh- why are you laughing?"

"Ahh.. I don't know. I have no fucking idea.." I cracked again.

She smiled at me and gradually she starting laughing too. I was just happy to see that we got through the worse part so easily. I was laughing because of relief. We were just tangled in bed, laughing hysterically like insane people, so hard that tears were coming out my eyes.

"God.." I said and wiped the tears, "I haven't laughed like this in ages. This situation is ridiculous. Just.. ridiculous!"

She was still laughing, then she gradually stopped. "I'm the who's drunk, what's wrong with you?This is weird.." she said with one final laugh.

"It really is!" I yelled. "I mean, who would have known I was actually right? Who would have guessed that?" I shouted out as I burst into another series of laughter. She started laughing again too.

"About what?" She asked, blurting another chuckle.

"That—that..that you were a serial rapist!"

Her face became stiff. She was tensed. I saw how tensed she got and my laughs were gone completely. Was she taking me seriously?

"A rapist?" she said in confusion.

We looked at each other for a brief moment and she started giggling again and I joined her. Soon enough, we were both rolling inside the bed, stomping, holding our stomachs, laughing our assess off. It was a chain reaction.

We finally stopped ourselves. I took a deep breath. The dress was suffocating me. I turned my back to her.

"Can you please unzip this thing?" I asked.

"You're-.. What are you trying to do?"

"What?" I looked at her over my shoulder. "C'mon help me out. It's tight."

She slowly unzipped my dress and removed the straps of my shoulders. The dress rolled up on my waist again and she slowly touched my back with her fingers. I froze until she removed her fingers. I was not going to grant another chance to lose her control. When she removed her hands off me, I took off the dress without getting up and covered myself with the blanket. I turned towards her again. It wasn't a smart move. Now we were both laying in bed in our underwears.

She lifted up the blanket and got inside it as well. She removed the blanket for a second and looked at my almost naked body.

"Hey!" I protested and covered myself completely. "No peeking!"

"I got enough view of this yesterday. While you were sleeping, you know. You were barenaked. Your towel got unwrapped." She flashed me another huge grin.

I blushed again, "Pervert", I said and covered my face with it.

She removed the blanket out of face, smiled and looked at me. Her eyes again wandered on my face but this time she had a more loving look in her eyes. We slowly moved closer to each other. This time, she wasn't the only person who approached. We both met in the middle of the bed. I reached towards the lamp on the nightstand and turned it off. I returned to my place, slowly tangled my arms with hers and bended her arms to rest on the pillow together with mine. She entwined our fingers and closed her eyes contently. I closed my eyes too. If I lost my sense of vision for a minute, it felt like I could feel her better. I wanted to imagine her in my mind, making sure that I've memorized the every single part of her. The waves of her sunshine hair.. Her sparkly, crystal blue eyes.. The wrinkles on her nose when she smiles.. Every single freckle on her face.. The scent of her soft skin.. I wanted to make sure I memorized everything.

I opened my eyes again after a few minutes. I couldn't see her face clearly because the room was pitch dark. "I stopped us because.." I whispered, "It wasn't right.. You don't need another thing to worry about.. You're confused enough. Luckily, you won't be remembering this tomorrow.. If it were the old me, I would have taken advantage of this situation but.. I couldn't. It didn't feel right.. Because if this is going to happen.." I paused, "..I would like to actually _'make love'_ to the person I.. love.. I think.."

I opened my mouth again to continue but realized that her breath was deepened. She was asleep already. I slowly leaned towards her. Her fingers were between mine, curled up beside my face on the pillow. I untangled my fingers from hers and gently held her wrist. I put my lips on her curled fingers. Her fingers twitched and she softly touched my lips with her fingers and caressed them in her sleep. She was still asleep as her breathing didn't change. She snuggled closer and put her lips on her own fingers as well. Only her two fingers were separating our lips. I smiled and closed my eyes, surrendered myself to the sweet sensation of sleep. I couldn't have felt more whole..

* * *

><p><em>"Where did you put the penguin food.. where is it.. I told you, the koalas may eat it.."<em>

What are these voices..

"_I thought the tooth fairy was supposed to bring 'em.."_

I slowly opened my eyes.

"_No, Taylor.. You can't talk to me like that. I'm gonna make hats for boobies.."_

What?

"_You can't kick sheeps, they won't become clouds.."_

I rubbed my eyes and looked at the Blonde. Who was she talking to? Was she sleeping?

"_Huh.. You think you're funny but you're not a lollipop."_

I smiled to myself. She was talking in her sleep.

"_Takes two for tango. But I'm still hot."_

"Hey.." I caressed her cheek. "Wake up. You're dreaming."

She jumped a little and opened her eyes all of a sudden.

"What, what's wrong?"

"You were dreaming," I laughed. "and saying pretty crazy stuff."

"Out loud?"

"Yeah. You were like going all with sheeps and penguins and koalas and making hats for boobies."

"Hats for boobies?"

"Yeah and the tooth fairy and tango.. I gotta say, you have pretty messed up subconscious. Do you remember what you saw?"

"No.." She scratched her forehead, "Not really.."

I checked the time. It was almost 1 PM.

"Blondie?" I said.

"Hm?"

I wasn't even sure I wanted to know the answer for this.

"Who.. who's Taylor?"

"Who?"

"Taylor."

"I don't know. Who is Taylor?"

"You were mumbling about lollipops and cute animals but you were also talking to a person named Taylor."

"I.." She paused.

"Does it ring a bell?"

She thought for a second. I looked into her eyes for an answer. Was she retrieving her memories?

"No, I.. I don't remember.." She replied. "Are you sure that's what you've heard?"

"I don't know.." I said. I wasn't going to push this further. She didn't remember anything. Good. I almost felt angry at myself for thinking that selfishly.

We both stretched in bed and turned towards each other in order to lay down face to face.

"Aw.." she held her head, "Did I hit my head again last night?"

"No, you didn't." I replied. "You were just a little drunk."

"How much?" she yawned, and suddenly she realized something and her eyes opened wide. She slowly peeked under the blanket.

"Naya..?"

"Yeah?"

"Why am I.. naked?"

"Same reason as I am."

"You're.." she stopped talking and removed the blanket and saw me with only my bra and underwear. "You're naked." she yelled. She realized how loud she yelled and lowered her voice again and whispered like it was a secret, "_Why are we naked?_" She looked at me in panic.

I had an idea.

"Wait.." I said and pouted, "You.. don't remember?"

"What? I don't remember a damn thing! What happened? We were at the bar.. The shots and the lime and your.. your mouth.. Dancing, the.. the wishes.. I won. I danced.. Then.."

"Then..?" I encouraged her to see whether she could remember anything afterwards or not. Just to see how I could manipulate the story.

"Then.. I'm.. here."

_Excellent.._

"Ah. Excuse me but this is an insult to me." I said and frowned.

"What? Did we..- How?"

I loved seeing her panicking like that.

"Yes, we did. I'm actually hurt that you didn't remember it. How can you not remember? We fucked like animals all night. Our sweaty bodies brushing up against each other.. Your wetness.. The way you used your tongue on my-"

"NO. WAY." Her jaw dropped and her lower lip started to tremble. "Please.. stop talking!" I was barely keeping my serious face on.

"Yeah baby.." I snuggled closer, "Don't you remember how you were a dirty, dirty girl last night?" I smirked, "You rocked my world.."

She was just paralyzed. Shocked. Shaking her head constantly. This was too easy for me.

"Blondie?"

No reaction. Okay, the thing I was doing was a bit cruel.

"Hey." I snapped my fingers in front of her face.

Still frozen. She wasn't even blinking. _Oh my god, I broke her._

"Hey!" I shouted. "I was kidding! I was just kidding!"

She came out of her trance and looked at me. "What?" she said.

"It was a joke." I said. "We didn't.. you know. We didn't do the nasty."

"We didn't?"

"No, can you please calm down?"

"How can I calm down!" she yelled, "Naya! You made me believe that we slept together and I didn't remember it! I felt like I was raped!"

"Raped?" I asked in surprise. "You thought I raped you?"

"Well.. Yeah!"

I laughed loudly. Aaah.. This was going to be fun.

"If you didn't do anything to me then why are we naked?"

"Let me break it down to you. You know, I'm gonna fill in the blanks. After the dance, you earned your wishes. We came home, you puked all over yourself, I cleaned you up and carried you into bed for which I think you owe me a massage as my legs are still cramped. Then when I was about to lay you down, you made me lose my balance, I fell on the bed and you fell on top of me. You settled between my legs.." I swallowed as the memories came back, "You.. uhm.. started, touching me and sort of.. dry humped me. Practically you were the one who tried to rape me. I stopped you. You were embarrassed, I said it was okay, asked you to unzip my dress, I was tired and lazy, couldn't get up to put on my pyjamas.. and.."

_Then I told you how I've started to fall in love with you but you didn't hear me because you were sleeping.._

"And?" the Blonde asked.

"And.. That's it. End of story."

Blonde looked at me very suspiciously.

"Hm. Okay. If you say so."

"What, you don't believe me?"

"No, I do believe you. I do."

"Good."

I got up and stretched more. I started to look around to find something clean to wear in the pile of clothings on the floor. I found one long shirt which was almost covering my ass and wore it. I looked at the Blonde.

"Aren't you gonna get up? I'm hungry. Aren't you hungry?"

The Blonde was staring at me. More like eyeing me, checking me out. Her eyes started their journey at my hair, then my eyes, then my lips, my neck, my breasts and stopped at my legs.

"Okay, I asked you a question and eyes up here, please?" I said and pointed my face.

She shaked her head, looked at my face and blushed. "Yeah, sure I'm.." she again looked at my legs, actually my crotch this time, and added "..starving."

"Well, it's late for breakfast, I know place that serves late brunch. I'll just hop into a quick shower, you get dressed or take a shower too if you want, then we'll head out."

She just gulped and nodded. I turned around and smiled to myself as I entered the bathroom.

* * *

><p>She was quite the whole time we were in the car. Something was on her mind and I was pretty sure she didn't want to share it with me. I just hoped it wasn't about that Taylor..guy. Or girl. I was still glad she didn't remember anything. I knew it was a matter of time. I didn't want her to remember. That way, she could stay with me longer. I needed to make my way to occupy her thoughts with only me. Not koala bears, penguins or.. This Taylor. Whoever that is.<p>

As I was driving, I heard sirens and checked the rear mirror. There were two police cars behind me. I switched the lane so that they could pass us. One of the police cars came near me and I heard my license plate being read from the megaphone.

"Ma'am, pull over please.."

The Blonde and I briefly looked at each other. He read my license plate, but I didn't assume it was directly for me.

"Ma'am, you in the black car! I repeat, pull over!"

What?

"Naya.." The blonde looked back and then looked at me, "What's going on?"

"I don't know. We'll figure it out."

I pulled the car over and stopped the engine. One police car stopped in front of me and the other one stopped next to me.

"Ah. Shit." I said. "I had a parking ticket I didn't pay. Damn it. I didn't know it was going to be such a problem.."

I saw the police officer stepping out of the car and slowly walking towards me. I rolled down my window.

"Good afternoon officer." I chirped, "Is there a problem?"

The officer looked at me carefully and took some notes, then his eyes got stuck on the Blonde. He fixed his glasses and took some other notes.

"License and registration please." he said.

I took my driver's license and the registration out of my purse and handed them over to him.

"Uhm.." I said, trying to get on my charm, "I know.. I know.. I'm really sorry. I was meaning to pay it but I couldn't get a chance.. I'm sure we can work something out." I flashed him my number one smile.

He examined my driver's license and looked at me again. I tried to smile just like I smiled in my license photo.

"Step off the vehicle please.."

"Look, officer, I'm pretty sure we can handle this nicely, I just-"

"Step off the vehicle." he repeated and then looked at the Blonde, "You too, Ma'am."

I sighed and looked at the Blonde, she was shocked. We both unbuckled our seat belts and get out off the car.

"I'm a US citizen and a soon-to-be-well-known actress. I'm pretty sure I don't deserve this kind of treatment. It's just a stupid parking ticket! I'll pay it, okay? I'll pay your donut money!" I said angrily.

The police officer went near the other car and started to talk about the other officers.

"You had a ticket?" the Blonde asked meanwhile. I could tell she was surprised and didn't expect this. But I was just shocked as she was.

"Stupid fire hydrant." I grunted. "It wasn't even there when I parked! They planted it on purpose when I was away because they need money to buy donuts for themselves!"

"Can they arrest you for that?"

"That would be really ludicrous. I'll sue them."

The police officer slowly walked towards us as I was tapping my foot impatiently. In seconds, which felt like hours to me, I saw that he took his hand to his belt and removed a pair of handcuffs.

My face changed all of a sudden. This was not happening. I looked at the Blonde with desperation.

The color of the Blonde's face was already faded.

"Apparently.." she stuttered, "Th-they can.. arrest you for that.."

The police officer finally came near us and shackled me before I had a chance to understand what was going on or to even say anything.

"Naya Marie Rivera," I heard him say, "You are under arrest for abducting Heather Elizabeth Morris.."

_Wait.. who..?_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Haha! Boom! Sick twist! :)<strong>

**I've really enjoyed writing this chapter although the sexy parts were a little bit hard to write. I'm more of a dialogue person. I just wanted to test myself whether I can do it in the future episodes or not.**

**By the way, when Heather is trying to undress Naya, the words echo in Naya's head is the Mad Girl's Love Poem by Sylvia Plath.**

**Tell me that you think :) Any ideas what's gonna happen or can you guess the new characters that will be introduced in the next chapter? :) Or any other suggestions?**

**See you all soon..**


	11. The Police Station

**Author's note: Thank you guys for the reviews, encouraged me to write faster :) Okay, we'll continue where we left off. Still Naya's POV.**

* * *

><p>"What? I'm arrested?" I yelled.<p>

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do, can and will be held against you in a court of law."

I heard the sounds of the handcuffs being locked and someone was holding me tightly.

"Hey!" I shouted. The person who was holding me hurt my wrists. "Can someone please explain what's going on?" I said, "I didn't abduct anyone! There's a misunderstanding!"

"You have the right to speak to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you."

"This is crazy! I did not do anything!" I said, "I'm sure we can talk about it nicely and clear things out if you could just let me go!"

This was not happening. It was absurd. Stupid! _Abducting?_ What were they talking about? Who the hell was _Heather Elizabeth Morris?_

I heard some noises of struggle and a familiar voice shrieked. I looked back and saw the Blondie, trying to get rid of the policeman who was holding her. She was held down too.

Oh.. Heather Elizabeth Morris.. That was her name? I thought her name would be something like, I don't know, Tiffany, Rachel, Alice.. or something like that. You know, something more blonder.

The police officer was having a hard time restraining her. She was shouting and cursing while trying to get away.

"What are you doing!" I shouted over to the policeman who was holding back the Blonde. For a second, she escaped from him and started running towards me. Two other policemen tackled her and grabbed her.

"Blondie!" I shouted back.

I floundered to get rid of the grip. I needed to go there, help her. I needed to do something. Anything! I couldn't bear to see the Blonde like that. She was trying so hard to reach me but she was kept back by two policemen.

Not only they shackled me, but they were also holding me by my arms. I couldn't count how many police officers were there at that moment. All I could think about was to go and reach the Blonde and be near her. I struggled to shake off the hands on me. All of a sudden, I felt a force pinning me down on the hood of the police car. My chest hit the metal. "FUCK!" I roared and moaned in pain. I was pretty sure that I fractured a rib or two meanwhile.

"What the fuck are you doing! You're hurting her!" I heard the blonde scream, "Let her go!"

"Miss Morris.." I heard another police officer say, "Please calm down. You're gonna need to come with us down to the station."

_Miss Morris.. At least she's not married. Damn it, Naya. Get it together! Is this really what you wanna think about in this situation?_

I tried to turn my head over and looked at the Blonde. I was hissing between my teeth. She was looking at me, shocked. My back was also hurting because they were still nailing me down on the hood of the car strongly. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't get rid of the grip. I couldn't gather my strength either because my hands were cuffed behind me. I was just flopping like a fish that has been caught.

The Blonde made another attempt to rush forward, but she got caught by her arms and a policeman locked her arms with his.

"Don't touch her!" I screamed as loud as I could, "I swear if you touch her, I'll kill you!"

I felt the pressure on my back decreased. Someone grabbed me by the shoulders and forced me to enter the police car. It all happened in seconds.  
>"Naya!" the Blonde screamed, "Where are you taking her? Naya!"<p>

* * *

><p>"Let's take it from the beginning.." said the guy who was sitting across me.<p>

"Yes." I sighed. "Let's do that. Because I feel like it isn't the millionth time yet. I'm sure you'll understand it if I go again once more with feeling." I forced a smile.

"Miss Rivera," he calmly said, "You'll be staying here all night if you don't cooperate.." he smiled back.

I bit my lips. I didn't want to show any signs of weakness. The handcuffs were no longer on me. I was sitting in a place which I assumed was the interrogation room. It was such a cliché, like the ones you see in CSI series. A spotlight hanging down from the ceiling, a mirrored window, a table, a guy who was sitting backwards on a metal chair.

"Tell me again the first time you saw Miss Morris." he said.

"Like I said, officer.."

"Detective." he corrected.

"Whatever. Like I said. About two or three days ago. I was in my car. It was raining. She opened the passenger door, jumped in, told me to drive and I did. I was scared, I thought she was a serial killer or I was getting kidnapped or something."

I laughed.

"Ironic, huh?" I added. "Isn't it ironic how I thought I was getting kidnapped at that moment but now I'm accused of kidnapping her?"

He didn't reply me. "Then, what happened?"

"I was driving, she told me she hit her head and lost her memory, she didn't know who she was, where she was or what happened to her."

"And you believed her? A stranger, getting inside your car and talking about memory loss?"

"Well.. Not..right away of course. I saw her head was bleeding. It made it more convincing. You can also call Doctor Derek Shepherd because we went to see him. He's a neurologist. He took a CT scan and confirmed that she has amnesia."

"Why didn't you take Miss Morris to the police, Miss Rivera?"

Excellent question. Why didn't I? I didn't know the answer myself.

"The fact that you didn't take her to the police for almost 3 days, really clears out all the good impressions about you." he said and smiled at me again. I knew his smiling was not good.

"I-" I stuttered, "I.. I don't know.. I thought it would be.. better to wait until her mind was settled, she was in panic. So was I. I wanted to help her."

"Okay.." the detective said and took a sip of his coffee. "I get that. Then, can you please explain me why you hid this, if you wanted to her help?"

"Hid what?" I asked.

He gave me an envelope that the word 'Evidence' was written on it. I took it suspiciously, opened it and put my hand inside the envelope. I felt there was something like a card inside it. When I took my hand out, I saw it was a driver's license. It was the Blonde's driver's license. Apparently she was from Arizona, an Aquarius, she was the same age as me. Cute picture. I was holding her fucking driver's license in my hand. There she was, looking at me. _Heather Elizabeth Morris._

"I have no idea." I put the license on the table. "I've just seen this."

"We found it in your car though."

_What? It was there the whole time?_

"I.. I didn't see it. She didn't either. It should have been fallen when she jumped inside."

He gave me a look with a non-believing expression of his face.

"Look, I'm telling the truth, okay?" I said helplessly. "Why would I hide if I had seen her ID while we were trying to figure out who she was for the last previous days!"

"Yet it never occurred to you to come to the police." he said. "I'm gonna provide you another perspective of your little story. Behind the glass.." he pointed the mirrored glass behind him, "her concerned mother and his boyfriend standing there."

I looked at the glass. It felt creepy that they were watching me and I wasn't able to see them. They probably thought the worst of me. Judging me. Thinking that I tried to stole their precious baby. I was a monster in their eyes.

The detective took a paper and started reading it.

"Miss Morris was on her dance rehearsal on September 2, at 7:25 PM. Mr. Hubbell, that's her boyfriend," he explained, "was there to pick her up, waiting for her to finish. It was almost two hours later, Miss Morris didn't come out, Mr. Hubbell got inside because he thought she should have been finished up already. He entered the dance studio and saw blood on the floor. He looked for Miss Morris, however she was not there. He got out of the studio in panic, and saw Miss Morris. He called to her, but she didn't respond. Miss Morris turned around the corner towards the street, Mr. Hubbell lost her and the last thing he saw was that Miss Morris was inside a car, I quote, '_apparently screaming or struggling with the person in the car'_and the car took off with incredible speed. Mr. Hubbell was lucky enough to see the last few numbers of your license plate and.. here we are." He put the paper in front of me. "This is Mr. Hubbell's official statement after he came to us to file a missing person report."

I couldn't believe what I heard. After listening to all these, the pieces of the puzzle started to fit their places. The guy who was chasing the Blonde and made her panic was her boyfriend. For one second even I thought I really kidnapped the Blon- Heather. Or Elizabeth. Whichever name she was using. Maybe there was a cute nickname for her like, Eliza, Lisa, Lizzie.. I wondered if she would like her name. Another thing was, apparently, she was like a rehearsing dancer. '_I should take my wishes back.'_ I thought to myself. '_It was not a fair play.'_

"Are you following what I'm saying here, Miss Rivera?"

I was pulled out of my thoughts with the words of the detective. This didn't sound good for me. I didn't know what I was going to do. From the point they were looking at, it really seemed like I kidnapped her. Hell, I even felt lucky. Who knew, I could even had black choppers circling above my house. I was lucky that I got away with a few little bruises. No, I didn't get away. Not yet.

"I understand what you're saying, but I already told you everything. I didn't kidnap her! I didn't do anything! I was-"

"Let me go!" I heard a familiar voice shout.

"Ma'am you cannot be in here!"

"Just- get your hands off me, I know she's in there!"

The door slammed open. I saw the Blonde entering the room out of breath. I got up instantly and rushed towards her. We met in the middle and embraced each other tightly.

"Are.. are you okay? Are you hurt?" she fixed my messed up hair and tucked it behind my ear.

"I'm fine." I replied and cupped her cheeks, "Are you?"

"Yes.." she said and took a deep breath. "Naya.. I'm so glad you're okay, I thought they hurt you.."

"I'll live." I said and smiled. Tears were filling up her eyes.

Suddenly a few policemen started surrounding us. Now that she was also here, I didn't want her to get hurt. I wasn't going to struggle because obviously they were getting ready to separate us. When they made a move towards us, my heart jumped but I saw the detective gave them a signal to stop. I felt relieved. I held the Blonde tightly and buried my face into her hair. I heard her sobbing and tears started to fall out of her eyes as she buried her face in my neck taking deep breaths.

I broke our embrace, kissed her fingers and whispered "They are just asking me some questions. They think I kidnapped you but everything is going to be cleared out." I wiped her tears away.

"No!" she turned to the detective and shouted. "She didn't do that! She saved my life! Let her go!"

I held her tightly again as she seemed that she was about to jump on the detective and cause more trouble. "Look, I'll be with you in a few minutes, why don't you get inside. I heard your mom and your.. bo-boyfriend.." I gulped "..are there and they are probably dying out of worry.." I whispered. She wiped her tears and looked at me. Her baby blue eyes were bloody. "You go and explain everything to them. I'll join you in a few minutes. I promise. Okay?"

She pouted and nodded. She hurled a deadly look at the detective and let go of my hand involuntarily. Before the door was closed, she looked at me one final time and the door was shut. I thought this was the last time I ever saw her face.

I sat down on my chair again and looked at the detective. He looked away uncomfortably for a moment but then looked into my eyes.

"Thank you." I said. He just nodded.

The blonde was probably just outside the door, pacing nervously. Or maybe she reunited with her family and her loving _boyfriend_ and already getting ready to leave. I didn't predict the police and getting arrested but I sure did see the reuniting coming.

"Well," the detective said. "I think that's about it. Thank you, Miss Rivera. You're free to go."

"Wait.. I can go?" I couldn't believe my ears.

"Yes."

"You're actually letting me go." I said without believing.

"Would you rather be in jail?" he smiled but this time it felt genuine.

"No." I replied. "I thought you were thinking that I kidnapped the Blo- uhm. Heather. Elizabeth."

"You've made your statement. That's all we need right now. We'll contact you if we need any further information. With the scene I've just seen.." he said, "I'm pretty sure Miss Morris will convince Mr. Hubbell to drop the charges."

_I've changed my mind. I'd rather be in jail and become someone's jail bitch._

"Thank you for your time. I'm sorry for the inconvenience we've caused."

"Yeah." smiled. "I'll send you the hospital bill. And you'll be hearing from my lawyer."

He smiled back. We both got up. He knocked on the door and the door opened. I looked at the policeman who opened the door. It was the same douchebag that nailed me down on the hood of the car. I gave him a deadly look and walked away.

I nervously looked around for the Blonde, she wasn't there.

_Yeah, Naya.. It's the end of road.. Maybe I'll just go home and smash my head with a vase just to see whether I can also get an amnesia and forget the past days or not. _

My heart was aching and my knees felt weak. I didn't even know her address or her phone number. I wasn't going to find her ever again. My head was spinning with that thought so I sat down on a bench inside the station. I was dying to get out of there but also couldn't find enough power to walk out.

I took my head between my hands and sighed. I heard someone sitting near me. I quickly turned my head over, expecting the Blonde but it was just a woman in messy clothes.

"Why're ya here, lollipop?"

"Huh?"

"I said why're ya here? Shoplifting? Prostitution?"

"No.." I said puzzled. "Well.. Just.. fell in love with a girl I'll probably never see again. That's my crime."

She looked at me with a weird expression on her face.

"Is that a code for smuggling drugs in yo butt?"

"No." I said and sighed. "I'm just gonna.. go. Okay?"

I got up and decided to wash my face before I left. I also needed to find out where the hell my car was.

I went to the bathroom and washed my face with cold water. Then I got out and started to look around to see if there was an information desk that I can ask about my car.

"Naya!"

I turned towards the voice and saw the Blonde. She was still here.

She runned towards me and wrapped her arms around me.

"Hey!" I said, she was alone. "Where are your folks? Did you talk to them?"

"No.. not yet. I don't think I'm ready to see them.. I don't know what to say."

"But they are probably worried about you and waiting for you."

"What am I supposed to say, Naya?" she looked at me, "'Hi, I lost my memory. Nice to meet you again.' is that what I'm supposed to say?"

"No, but you need to see them."

The blonde puffed her cheeks and looked around nervously.

"C'mon. I'll help you." I said, "I'll be there too."

"Fine." she grunted.

We walked towards the waiting area. I held her hand. It felt just like the time I forced her to enter the hospital. I could tell she was stressed and didn't want to do this. When we entered the waiting area, two women and a man got up instantly and started running towards us. I let go of her hand instinctively.

"Hemo!" the younger woman said and hugged her tightly. "Where da hell have you been girl?"

"My baby!" the older woman started crying, "I'm so glad you're okay! We've been worried sick, we thought you were hurt! Our lord granted you to us!"

_Okay that's probably her mom._

"Babe.."

_And enter the boyfriend. Perfect. Like I needed to see them together._

The man took the Blonde into his arms and suddenly kissed her on the lips. The Blonde's eyes flickered open. She looked at me for a second. I turned and looked away in disgust. My stomach was cramped.

"Easy there cowboy!" the younger woman said, "Didn't you hear them in there? Hemo doesn't remember anything. Get your paws off her before she kicks you in the nuts."

The man separated her lips from the Blonde "Nah.. She remembers me." he flashed her a smile. "Right, babe?"

The Blonde nervously removed his arms off herself and took a few steps to hide behind me. She looked scared.

Typical. She wasn't gonna talk again.

"Uhm.." I felt that I should step in. "Hi. I'm Naya. She's –uhm.. She's probably in shock right now. She always thought she could never see her family again.."

The Blonde's mom took a step forward and looked deeply into my eyes. There was a stern look on her face. I shut my eyes to prepare myself for a slap. After all, they did think I kidnapped the Blonde.

I opened my eyes again when I felt two arms wrapping me. It was the mom. "Thank you.." she said in tears. "We've heard you took care of my baby.."

"Ah.. Any person.. would have done the same thing.." I mumbled in surprise. It was uncomfortable.

She finally let me go, looked at the Blonde again and then looked at me. "I'm Susan.. Heather's mother. This is Ashley, she's Heather's roommate and Taylor. Her boyfriend." she said.

_Taylor? That's Taylor? The one I heard earlier. She was talking to him in her sleep._

She took my hands into her palms and looked at me again. "I can't thank you enough.." she then looked at the Blonde, "C'mon baby, let's get you home.."

The Blonde looked at me with pleading eyes. I could understand why she didn't want to go with them but I also couldn't deny the fact that she needed to go. I hated that fact. I hated that I needed to let her go.

I cleared my throat.

"Mrs. Morris?"

"Susan."

"Okay, Susan, can the Blon- uhm.. can Heather and I have a few minutes?"

Susan was obviously shocked at my request. She nodded silently. Taylor and Ashley were looking at us very carefully. I could tell that Taylor didn't like me. He was maybe still thinking that I had something to do with the Blonde's disappearance. Mrs. Morris linked her arm with his arm and they started walking away.

When they left, the Blonde held my hands and looked deep into my eyes. Her eyes were becoming watery again.

"Hey.." I said and cupped her cheeks. "Why are you crying now?"

"I don't know.." she sobbed. "I don't wanna go. I don't know them.."

"They're your family.. You should be happy to see them.."

"But I don't know them, Naya. It's scary.. I don't wanna go with them. Please don't make me go.."

My eyes started to burn.

"Do you think I want you to go.. I wish there was something I could do.. I don't want you to go either.."

I wrapped my arms around her. I was pretty sure it was a weird scene for an outsider. Two girls, holding each other, crying for some reason. But we were in a police station after all. I was pretty sure it was ordinary thing for this place.

I gently stroked her hair and planted a light kiss on her neck. She started crying harder. Deep inside, I wanted to know the real reason of her sobbing. Was it because she didn't feel uncomfortable that she needed to go with people she didn't know, or.. was it because she didn't want to leave me? I was secretly hoping for the second one.

"Why do I feel like I'm never gonna see you again.." she finally said.

"You will." Tears were running freely down on my cheek as well.

"I mean in real life. Not on TV."

I smiled.

"I'll be around. You know where I live. You'll come for breakfast and I'll make you some real pancakes. Like the ones we can actually eat." I tried to sound funny but it was pathetic. "You need to go and figure out your life for now.."

"I don't want my life to be without you.."

There were no other words to express how I felt at that moment. Happiness? Anger? Desperation? All three of them probably.. Why did it have to be like that? I knew this moment was going to come eventually. I was just hoping that it wasn't that soon. I got so used to her.. It was so early and such a bad ending for our story. The moments we had flashed before my eyes.

"This.. this is the script. We wrote this script together.. With the help of the things we experienced for the past couple of days.." she said in tears, she almost sounded angry. "This is my role for you.. You can't leave me. You can't make me go. You're Naya.. The incredibly fascinating woman that opened up and revealed all the beauty inside her.. The one that I held so tight during the night, the one that made me laugh.. The girl who was there for me.. The person who helped me discover my feelings.."

I couldn't hold it any longer. I was just devastated. She was making everything harder. Like leaving her wasn't hard enough. I couldn't control the amount of tears coming out of my eyes. She was crushing my heart with her every word.

"Stop.." I whispered.

"No. I'm not stopping. This is your part. This is the part where Naya is going to say she will never ever leave me out of her sight. This is the part where Naya..-"

I leaned in closer and without giving her another chance complete her sentence our lips crashed. She instantly closed her eyes and gave in. I gently held her waist and pulled her closer to me. Time stopped. It felt like we were the only ones in the world. Our lips were carressing each other with hunger, passion.. We weren't speaking anymore, our breathings and moans were telling everything. How we restrained every feeling until now and how freed them at the moment.. Our locked lips were trying to know each other, stroking each other with slow movements. My heart was pounding at my ears. She deepened the kiss as she grabbed me by the neck and started to suck my lower lip. I slowly touched her upper lip with my tongue and she trembled for a second. Granted access immediately, our tongues slowly brushed towards each other. I had never felt anything like this in my life.

We involuntarily broke the kiss for air. We were out of breath. Although I was the one who started the kiss I was surprised as well. I looked at her and got lost in her deep blue eyes.

"Don't forget me.." I whispered.

"I won't be remembering anything else.."

She swallowed, closed her eyes and hugged me. I could feel her breath on my ear.

"Whoaa! That was intense!" I heard a voice say. "Now, do I have to throw cold water on you girls to separate you?"

It was Ashley. The roommate. She was standing near us. And she had seen everything.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: This was a chapter that would reveal a few things, hope it cleared up everything :) I thought it was about time they shared their first kiss. Now Heather has some serious explaining to do! I'm thinking about the next chapter to be told in her POV. Thanks for reading, see you guys soon!<strong>


	12. The Reunion

**Thank you TeamBrittanaGermany :) for warning me saying that there's an error and the chapter is unavailable. I don't know why it happened.  
><strong>

**Author's Note: Truly sorry for the long wait. I had a lot going on at work and at home. I was also busy watching the whole three seasons of the show so that I can find a way to enable the story to go parallel with the show. And of course, the hiatus is killing me! Just 2 more weeks.. So, this chapter is from Heather's POV, it's long and a bit boring but bear with me :)**

**dessinatrice-x-depressif: Thank god for google translate :) I'm glad you liked it.**

**GleeFullParadise: Thank you :) Taylor will try to pull her to her old life in the future but HeYa is endgame :)**

**tin-foil-hatz: Thank you for your thoughts, they are much appreciated :) I think I didn't realize how Naya's character turned out so similar to Santana. I think I couldn't help it because we don't get to see how Naya is in real life, Santana is much more familiar. Naya's character in this fic is not completely Santana, she carries some attributes from me as well. I love sarcasm and I was super closed too before meeting my girlfriend. And yes, huge fan of Imagine me and you :)**

**onebratsis: I don't have specific chapter limits, I guess we'll see where it takes us :)**

**Thank you guys so much for your constructive criticism and pushing me to write faster with your reviews and alerts. Chapter 12. Here we go.**

* * *

><p>Time travel might not possible for our daily technology, but people travel through time everyday even without knowing it. When you are with the people you love, time flies. Looking at it from my perspective, I knew that tonight was going to feel like centuries.<p>

Everything was still so strange. It felt like I had been pulled away from the one person I knew in my life and I was forced to go home with these strangers, also known as, my family.

My mom was still crying while we were heading home because of the initial shock of the events. I wasn't even able to talk and kept my mouth shut. Luckily, my roommate, Ashley, was explaining everything to her and Taylor, about me and Naya. Afterwards, I learned that my mom was about to faint inside the police station so she and Taylor were outside, trying to calm her down and they weren't in the room to listen to Naya's interrogation. It felt nice that Ashley made Naya sound like a superhero, which was not entirely incorrect. I was also grateful to her that she skipped the part where Naya kissed me.

Ride back home was very informative for me. It turned out that my mom lived in Arizona and I came to LA few years ago to pursue my career and met Ashley. Taylor was my boyfriend since many years and he was a baseball player in a college team. From her words, I understood that he wasn't always around.

Whenever Ashley and I made eye contact, I could tell she was looking for answers in my eyes. She actually witnessed the moment when Naya kissed me but we didn't have any chance to be alone to talk about it yet. I wanted to know whether it was a usual thing for me or not. Ashley was not surprised and she handled it pretty well. I mean, she didn't really react but she didn't make any comments either.

'_Naya is probably home by now… It feels weird not to have her around…' _I thought to myself.

I need to say, I was a little disappointed in myself when they dashed out my entire life in 15 minutes. I learned that I was also a college dropout. But it was also nice to know that I was a type of person who can stand on her own feet. I was living on my own for years. This means I'm capable of handling myself, right?

Although I'm not pretty sure I'm the brightest when it came to decision making. I could tell it by just looking at the guy I chose to be with.

Taylor was a really good looking guy. Arm candy. He was muscular and tall but he looked a bit childish. After listening to his struggle of my disappearance, I honestly thought that I was the most important thing in his life. It was also a nice idea that I really mattered to some people in this world. Feeling loved and wanted warmed me up.

My first impression of him really crashed down during our ride back home though. He was mostly trying to highlight the thing he had done as heroic. You know, he ran after me when I got inside the car and he also had seen Naya's license plate, which was resulted with my inevitable so-called rescue. He looked like he was really proud of himself. Then I've realized, he was mostly interested in his own little version of the story. Not mine. He wasn't really interested in that he finally found me. He was mostly focused on how he gave the most important clue to the police that helped them to find me.

When we entered mine and Ashley's house, they showed me around. I slowly walked inside the house and examined every little part of it, hoping that it would revive my memories but I guess that part of my brain was still sleeping. After a few hours, my newly-met mom and roommate were cooking dinner in the kitchen while my "I'm-%100-sure-that-he-is-a-neanderthal" boyfriend and I were sitting in the living room. One thinks that he would use this opportunity to catch up with me, but instead, he was focused on watching the game on the TV. I was determined to try anything to trigger my memory. I was talking about him in my sleep after all. It was worth a shot. We needed to bond.

"Hi…" I said and sat next to him.

"Hey babe." he said in return without even taking his eyes away from the TV.

"I got a clean slate but I can't even imagine how hard this must be for you. One day your girlfriend disappears and when she comes back she doesn't even remember who you are." I said with a crooked smile.

He set himself straight on the coach and looked at me.

"I just still don't understand how you can't remember me. It sort of bruised my ego."

_Is he serious?_

"I mean," he continued, "It's me. How can you not remember me?"

I had realized earlier. The words 'Me' and 'I' were how Taylor started and finished his sentences. I was just shocked that how he could still make this thing about 'him'.

"Okay," I said in a defensive voice, "First of all, I don't even remember my mom. I was just trying to be sympathetic, you know, trying to make a connection with you. I didn't forget things by choice. It's not like I pressed 'Delete all contacts' button in my brain on purpose. The doctor said my memories may come back any minute. But I just need to trigger them."

"You're running out of time, Heather. You better hurry up and pull that trigger or whatever. You know I'm gonna go back in a few days. Do you really wanna waste our remaining days?"

_Waste?_

I kept looking at him, expecting him to say he was joking. Apparently, he wasn't. No, I didn't know he was going back. I thought he would be there for me. Then again, I have to admit, a part of me was relieved to hear that. I really really really didn't want him to be around me forever. Especially when I have to figure out what was going on with Naya.

_Naya…_

My stomach cramped.

"It's not an actual trigger, you know. It's not like I'm doing this on purpose."

"I know a few things to help you. I'm your cure babe. I'm gonna make you remember." he said and without even giving me another chance he pressed his lips against mine and forced his tongue into my mouth.

I was so desperate that I would try anything. I waited for fireworks, sparks or a raid of flashbacks in front of my eyes. Maybe a scene of the first time he kissed me or the first time I saw him. I waited to remember my feelings for him but nothing happened. I didn't even feel a damn thing and I was supposed to be in love with this guy. I was hoping that my body was going to show a reaction automatically. Although this would only complicate things. All I could think about at that moment was Naya. Without even knowing, I was comparing them. Naya introduced me to a new series of feelings… Feelings that I didn't have for Taylor apparently. She was occupying my thoughts every single second yet I was so pathetic that I was actually letting him kiss me. I felt Naya's taste being erased and it disturbed me. I pushed him away from me all of a sudden.

"Babe? Did it work?"

"No.."

He looked at me with disappointment.

"It will if you try harder." he said blankly.

"I am. But it's not helping. You're practically a stranger to me. This doesn't feel right."

He slightly nodded and turned his head away to continue watching the game.

I didn't understand him. I was waiting for understanding but obviously he was blaming me. I got up and started to wander inside the house to see whether I can find something I can relate to. They had shown me my room so I thought it would be better to start from there. Remembering things felt like a super power to me at the moment. A power that I knew I had, but didn't have any control over. Something that I could not turn on whenever I wanted.

I stood in front of the mirror in my room and looked at myself. I wasn't ugly. I was actually very content with my body. Still, the person I was looking at was another stranger.

"Hi," I said out loud. "I'm Heather Elizabeth Morris."

That sounded wrong.

"Hello, I'm Heather."

No. It wasn't working.

My room seemed plain and simple. Apart from the crazy board that had many pictures on it. Most of them were me and Taylor; he was the only one I could recognize in the pictures. And also there was another photo which was obviously set apart from the other photos on purpose. There was a blonde teenage girl; that's easy. It's me. Next to me, there was mom. She looked younger. Then there was a man whose arm was on my mom's and my shoulders at the same time. I immediately figured out that he was my dad. I got his eyes.

A childhood memory can send you back to the past where you had that comfort zone of not worrying about anything. A dream or a wish can teleport you into the future where still you can make your hypothetical choices to prevent or enable what is going to come next. What's actually hard is to stay stuck in the present. No memories to reminisce, therefore no future to dream. Present is the part where you need to take immediate action and you need to take them fast. To be here in "the now" is really a bitch.

I gently removed the photo from the board and went to the kitchen where my mom and Ashley were cooking.

"Do you need any help?"

Ashley looked at me and smiled, "No offense Hemo, but you are not the cooking type. One time when I was away, you almost set the house on fire." She said. "But it wasn't your fault. They should have written 'Not for microwave' on the cover."

I liked the fact that Ashley was calling me 'Hemo'. I don't know, it was maybe because I was still not used to my name. It was a nice alternative.

I didn't know why but I felt comfortable talking to Ashley. She somehow felt… familiar. She looked like a funny and an easy going person. She was the only person who was not tensed about my condition while talking to me. I smiled back at her.

"Um…" I coughed, "Mom?" I was still getting used to the idea of calling this woman 'Mom'.

"Yes darling?" She was busy chopping onions.

"Is this dad?" I showed her the picture.

She left the knife on the counter and approached me. She looked at the photo I was holding and tears were already started to fill up her eyes.

"Yes, Heather. He's your dad." She replied.

"Will he be here tonight as well?"

When they told me that my mom flew from Arizona to here when she heard that I was missing, I wondered where my father was. He still hadn't showed up.

My mom and Ashley looked at each other for a brief moment and my mom sat down on the chair with exhaustion. Even though I was found, she wasn't still relieved. The black orbs under her eyes indicated that she had rough nights for the past couple of days. Her face tensed with defeat. She was still looking at the photo.

Another bad thing about amnesia: everything feels like a surprise and at that particular moment it is completely unpredictable that whether it's a good one or a bad one.

"Oh god…" she said and wiped her tears, "This was hard already, now you have to go through this again… After all those years when you have finally accepted everything…"

"Accepted what?"

"Baby…" she gently said, "Your father died of cancer when you were 14… We are on our own since then…"

"Oh…"

_Okay, didn't expect that. Considering her reaction when I showed her the picture, I was thinking about a divorce._

I looked at the man in the photo again and looked at the smiles on our faces. We looked happy.

"Okay…" I said, "Good to know this one."

"Hemo," Ashley came near me, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I mean, I don't have any memories of him, I feel that it would be much harder if I had, but now I feel kind of sad but not something like 'I'm gonna lock myself in the bathroom and cry' type of sadness. I just feel… empty."

"Oh poor baby, come here!" My mom wrapped herself around me. She was crying insanely. I felt bad because I wasn't really feeling her pain even though I was forcing myself to.

"I'm fine, really." I said. "During the past couple of days, I got myself used to the idea that I was all alone in this world. But turns out I'm not. I am trying to see the glass half full."

"You were always the strong one, Heather…" my mom said, "Maybe we can talk about it in detail later?" she asked and planted a kiss on my forehead. I nodded and she went back to chopping the onions.

Ashley stroked my shoulder and winked at me as I heard the doorbell ringing.

I ran towards the door and opened it. Naya was standing in front of me, holding a bottle of wine in her hand.

"Finally!" I said in relief, "I thought you chickened out!"

"I almost did." She smiled nervously and handed the wine over me.

"I'm so glad you're here!" I jumped on her and squeezed her in my arms.

"Well, that makes one of us."

"You look good and you smell good."

"And you smell like onions." She said. "Could you—please… It's getting harder to breathe."

I let her go. She took a deep breath.

"Thanks." She said and looked inside the house. "I still don't know why I agreed to this. I'm not even supposed to be here."

"This is the exact place you're supposed to be right now!" I whispered and pointed my finger at her. "You're gonna help me get over this night!"

"Who's gonna help _me_ get over this night then?" she whispered back and her eyes were focused on something else. I turned my head over and saw Taylor was looking at us very carefully.

"How's the bonding going?" she asked.

I just shrugged. It wasn't the place to talk about him and surely Naya wasn't the one I should be talking about Taylor.

"Heather?" I heard my mom calling me from the kitchen, "Is it Naya?"

"Yes, mom. Naya is here."

She came out of the kitchen and walked towards us while drying her hands with a towel.

"It's rude to keep the guests waiting at the door that much." She said and hugged Naya. "We're glad you made it."

I could tell Naya was still nervous being around my mom. I guess she still couldn't get used to the idea that my mom was not mad at her. She was mostly grateful. Naya looked at me for a second then looked back at my mom and put a nervous smile her face.

"C'mon then, get inside. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes."

* * *

><p>Here is a little science lesson. One type of memory is motor memory... or muscle memory. This enables an amnesiac to work a toothbrush, dial a phone or even skip a rope. Then there's something called emotional memory, things you just know automatically. Like; 'don't touch fire because it'll hurt' or... 'Tonight is going to be a disaster.'<p>

No one was talking at the dinner table. There was so much to talk but I guess no one dared to say anything about the last three days. I was really happy that I could postpone the explaining for a little while. There were only the noises of plates and forks and also Taylor, who was chewing really loud.

I looked at Naya. Her eyes were focused on the plate and she was trying not to make any eye contact with anyone. For a second, it felt like I was the one who was invited to have dinner with her family. I wasn't familiar with these people any more than she was. Except the fact that the most alike people on the table was my mom and me, and Naya was standing out among us with her perfect milk chocolate skin and her ebony hair.

"It's delicious, Susan." Naya said politely and broke the silence. "Thank you for inviting me." My mom smiled at her.

I was trying to stay away from one particular memory I had today, which was Naya kissing me at the police station. I could see that things were tense between us as Ashley saw us. Ashley was also the one who gave my mom the idea of inviting Naya over for a little thank you dinner.

I felt like I blushed with the memory of that particular scene. I looked at her for a brief moment. Things were pretty strange between us since she came. I could tell that she didn't want to be here and she was only doing this for me. To keep me in her life. Otherwise, as far as I'd known her she would have just kindly declined the offer and disappeared. She was, again, compromising for me. That felt nice.

I unconsciously smiled to myself while thinking about these and lifted my eyes up from my plate to stare at Naya again. I could stare at her all day. She looked at me and smiled as well, as if she felt that I was looking at her, just like she did every time I looked at her even when her eyes were closed. Her looks and smiles didn't have that loving feeling anymore. She was mostly agitated and confused.

Taylor was also good at catching glances too. Whenever Naya and I exchanged smiles and looks, I saw him watching us. It was creepy.

Dinner was nice. I hadn't eaten anything much for the last few days. Although it was a bit spicy, it was tasteful.

"Why do they call it 'Chili' when it's so hot? Shouldn't it be called 'hottie' instead of 'chili'?" I asked as I took another sip of water.

Everyone looked at me like I was nuts. I was just trying to break the ice and make the weirdness go away although they should be the ones doing that.

When I started to think that I embarrassed myself, Naya came to my rescue.

"Because… Heather," she paused before saying my name. I bet it felt weird for her too. "It's made of Chili peppers. A type of pepper comes from South America. Chili is the native name of the plant." she said.

"Wow…" I said. I was amazed that she knew this. _Was that common knowledge? You know, one of the things I forgot?_

"What do you do for a living, Naya?" my mom asked and changed the subject.

"She's an actress." I blurted with my mouth full.

"An actress? Really? Have we seen you?"

"I.. don't think so." Naya replied shyly. "Mostly small roles."

"She got the role of a new TV series. It's a musical." I intervened again. I wasn't going to let her be any more modest about herself.

"Oh my god, that's like, really cool!" Ashley said. "There's gonna be musical TV series? I swear they stole my idea!"

"You say that all the time whenever people come up with new ideas." Taylor joined the conversation. "Is this a small role again?" I didn't like the way he made it sound like.

"It's just a recurring role for now, depending on my performance they might be promoting me to a series regular. I even don't know yet whether I have the part or not. Blondie is just getting over-excited." She looked at me sternly as if she was warning me. I knew what that look meant. 'Stop talking about me. I don't want to be the center of attention. This is weird for me already.'

"Blondie?" my mom asked me.

"Yeah, that's what she was calling me before we figured out my name… Because, um, I'm blonde." I explained.

Awkwardness again.

"Gosh, that's amazing!" Ashley continued talking, "Is it like Grease but a TV show version?"

"Sort of.. I'm not sure yet. I just auditioned for the role. They are pretty strict. You gotta be a full package." Naya said. "You need to dance, act and sing. They still haven't informed me about the result. So, I don't know."

"That's still awesome." Ashley said excited, "You're the closest thing to a celebrity in here. Except for Hemo maybe. Tell me more about the other shows that you were in."

Naya looked at Ashley for a brief moment. I was confused as well because of the thing she said.

"Umm.. Okay.. So.. There has been many but I think the most significant ones would be…" she looked away to remember and started counting, "The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air, Family Matters, The Bernie Mac Show and an episode of CSI: Miami. I also auditioned for American Idol but, no luck" she nervously smiled.

_Wow. I didn't know anything about the things she said but… She really was famous already._

"I knew you looked familiar! I think I watched that episode!" Ashley shouted excitedly.

"This is lovely." I heard my mom say. "Speaking of American Idol, my Heather auditioned for that TV dance competition, what was it called sweetie?" she asked me.

"What?" I asked. _I was on TV? Dancing?_

"'So you think you can dance'." Ashley replied.

"Yes!" my mom said, "She made it through the green mile but couldn't get to the final. Beyonce saw her on the show and grabbed her. Heather was on her world tour. My baby danced with Beyonce!"

_Who the hell is Beyonce?_

I was really confused. Naya looked at me her eyes wide open and her jaw dropped. I didn't know who Beyonce was but clearly she knew.

"I'm so proud of her." My mom said and stroked my head which messed up my hair. Naya was still frozen and looking at me.

"Wow… That's- that's amazing. I didn't know that…"

"She's a professional dancer. Her future is bright." my mom added.

I looked at my mom with confusion. _I'm a professional dancer? Like, I'm earning money from this? Why didn't they tell me this before? I felt like I was a loser, a college drop-out and unemployed. Now they're telling me I'm a pro dancer?_

I looked at Naya and saw that she was smiling at me. She looked like she was also proud of me. She reached to squeeze my hand, I flashed her a smile instantly as I came in contact with her touch. It was almost like a reflex. It felt nice. I missed her touch and this feeling, although it had been only hours. Her touch reminded me of the moment when kissed me a few hours earlier. My heart started to pound and had a weird feeling in my stomach. I didn't know what was going on. I was confused already. While they kept talking, I started to think what was going to happen next between me and her. I mean, were we just going to pretend like nothing had happened, were we going to talk about this or just bury it deep? I needed to talk to her.

"So, Naya…" my mom said, "What did the doctor say about Heather?"

"He said because of the impact, she damaged her hippocampus –that's the part deals with the memory- and that caused a memory loss."

"It will mend itself, right?" Ashley asked.

"It's… not certain. She may remember everything any second or it can come back partially. It's just a matter of time." she said. "Actually," she took my scans out of her purse "I brought these with me just in case you want to show them to another doctor."

My mom took the scans and looked at them. I don't think she understood what she saw. Then she looked back at Naya.

"Thank you. This is so kind of you to do all these things for my baby girl…"

"It wasn't really a problem." Naya smiled.

I was the audience on that table. All these people were talking about me like I wasn't there. The only person who remembered that I was sitting next to them was Naya who was looking at me occasionally. But she wasn't completely herself. She was sort of avoiding me as well.

"How did this happen to her? Did anyone see anything?" she then calmly asked.

"No…" Ashley said. "Hemo likes to practice alone. It seemed that she was trying to jump over some obstacle, like trying an air somersault over it or something, and there were bars, you know, for balance, and it seems she failed and hit her head hard to the bars which knocked her unconscious. That's just my theory. She should be trying a dance move that required a high speed or a high jump."

Naya bit her lips and shut her eyes for a few seconds before covering her face with her hand. Then she looked at me in pain between her fingers as if she felt the pain I had felt when I hit my head. Without even knowing, I immediately took my hand to the bump on my head.

There were still gaps inside my brain about the moment that I gained my consciousness. I remember a place with mirrors. I remember being on the floor, telling myself to get up and getting out of the building staggering. I remember the feeling as if my head was burning and the blood flowing down my cheeks mixed with rain. I wanted to run away. I wanted a place to hide. And I also remember what I felt the moment I saw Naya's face as if she was known to me.

"I don't even want to think what would happen to her if it wasn't for you, Naya…" my mom said with a trembling voice. "She could have been killed…"

Naya was speechless. She just grimaced. When she finally came to her senses she looked at me directly, without avoiding for the first time that night.

"Thank god she's okay now. I didn't do anything actually. I didn't know what do to. I guess it was fate. I was just in the right place at the right time." she said and then smiled. "I truly enjoyed her company. It is still such a shame that we met under such unfortunate circumstances…"

"Tell me, Naya." Taylor said all of a sudden and dispelled the series of emotions in the air with his voice. "Didn't it ever occur to you to take her to the police?"

Naya's face changed and she looked at Taylor with fury. Taylor was doing this on purpose. He had a problem and I honestly didn't know what it was.

"If you see someone hurt, would you call an ambulance first or would you call the police?" she asked and looked at Taylor with a blunt expression. It felt like they would get into a fight any second.

"I firstly wanted to take her to a hospital. I suggested that the first night I saw her," she continued, "but she refused and said she wanted to get some rest. She was confused. So was I. I don't have strangers jumping inside my car every day saying that they have amnesia. This was my first experience."

"But she was with you for whole 3 days. Why not later? What's your angle?" Taylor insisted.

Naya slightly leaned towards Taylor and squinted.

"My angle? Are you accusing me of having an ulterior motive?"

"We were worried sick here while you were _enjoying her company._"

Everyone was silent until Naya raised her voice with anger.

"_Excuse me?_"

"Taylor!" I yelled. _Was he really implying what I thought he was implying?_

"C'mon! This is so obvious!" Taylor raised his voice. "Clearly, something's going on. Tell me I'm wrong, Heather."

"I—" I couldn't think of anything.

"This is just insane." Naya protested.

"Oh yeah? Do you think I'm blind? Sitting here all night watching you two- "

"Taylor." My mom interrupted with an ice cold voice. "Stop it. You're being rude."

We were all shocked. Naya's face was read with anger. She was panting. Taylor looked at my mom with an unbelieving expression on his face. He wasn't expecting this interruption. He wiped his mouth with a napkin and put it on his plate.

"I lost my appetite. "

I was too stunned to say anything. I wasn't even sure what I would say. I was angry and embarrassed. That's why he was so weird and agitated. He realized everything. Now this was going to add more problems for me and Naya as if we didn't have enough confusion.

"Okay," Ashley said suddenly and got up. "Who wants dessert? I bought cheesecake."

There was a dead silence again. Naya licked her lips and nodded to herself. I wish I could read her mind. I was feeling that these were all my fault. Then she looked at me and sighed. I knew she was trying to calm herself down not to put me in a more difficult situation than I was already in. She smiled and my heart melted. I knew her smile meant everything was going to be okay. Her gorgeous smile always made me feel good. My heart started pounding faster again. I wished I could be alone with her. Just for a second. I could deal with Taylor and the world later, but I only wanted to be away from all these eyes and I wanted to shut my brain down and get lost in her eyes. Then I felt extremely guilty. Because I realized that, at that particular moment, I was wishing something completely wrong. I was wishing that… _they hadn't found me._

_God, I can't breathe. _

"I'm gonna go and help Ashley…" I said and went to the kitchen.

Ashley was carefully putting the cheesecake to a service plate. I stormed into the kitchen.

"Hemo is in the kitchen." Ashley laughed without looking at me. "This is the second time today. I'm getting emotional, it's like a personal record for you."

I was pacing like a crazy person with my hand on my head. Emotions were overflowing.

"Ashley… Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. But if it's about Taylor, I don't know anyone who could perform an exorcism."

"No, it's not about him… I have—I have to ask you something."

She left the plate on the counter. I was still trying to breathe and pacing back and forth in the kitchen.

"It's kind of personal but I think you're the only one who can help me."

Ashley looked at me for a brief moment, then suddenly panic surrounded her face.

"I think you should talk about this to y-y-your mom…" she stuttered, "I'm not sure I can help."

"What? No! I can't talk about this to my mom!"

She stood in front of me and stopped me by holding me on the shoulders.

"Can you please stop? You're freaking me out."

I tried to relax by taking a deep breath. I really needed to talk to someone about this. I had so many questions and they needed to be answered by someone.

"Sorry."

"Okay. We can do this." she looked deep into my eyes, "Don't panic, okay? Look into my eyes." She grabbed me on my shoulders, "Here I go." she sighed, "Hemo. You're not dying. This happens to every woman every single month. It is just for a couple of days. It's called having your period and you're not dying. It's healthy. You used to be actually pretty happy about this when it happened."

_What the hell was she talking about?_

"I'm just gonna give you some tampons but I'm definitely not going to show you how to use them." she let go of me and took her purse which was on the chair and started searching inside it "All I can say is you just need to stick it inside your -"

"Tampons?" I interrupted her, "No! That's not what I -.. Can you please listen to me first?"

She stopped and looked at me while her hand still in her purse.

"You're not having your period?" she asked surprised.

"No, I'm not!"

"Thank god!" she said and tossed her purse aside "Okay. So what's wrong then?"

"I'm so confused." I sat down on the chair. "Naya kissed me. We kissed and I have these weird feelings… in my stomach."

She raised her eyebrows and stared at me for a few seconds.

"It can be the Chili."

"No, it's not Chili! It happens every time when I think about her kissing me."

"Are you sure that she kissed you?"

"What do you mean am I sure? She did!"

"Maybe… you imagined it?" she asked suspiciously.

"I did not imagine being kissed!"

"I mean, I heard you hit your head pretty hard." she said. She wasn't even hearing what I was saying.

"Wh- Ashley! You were there, you saw us!" I finally yelled.

She looked at me and sighed. Obviously she was trying to avoid talking to me about this issue and I just stepped on it. I was determined to talk about it though.

"I don't know what to do. What should I do? What does this mean? I'm scared that things are going to get weird between her and me."

"First of all, I don't think it can get any weirder. C'mon." she said, "She kissed you and now she's in there with your mom and your boyfriend who made a scene about you two. Second of all, we can't talk about this. I can't give you any advice."

"Why?" And that way, my last hope was gone too. She was refusing to help me.

"Because, Hemo, you're with Taylor. I mean you were. Probably still are. Naya seems cool and I also have to admit she's insanely beautiful…" she looked up, "God must have created her in his free time..." she mumbled.

"Ashley. This is not about your girl crush on Naya. It's about mine."

"Look," she held my hand, "It's not my place. You're with Taylor. I can't be objective because…-"

I bit my lips. I didn't know whether I wanted to hear the rest of it. If Ashley wouldn't want to enlighten me on certain subjects, I needed to figure them on my own. But I didn't know how.

"Because you think" I said, "Taylor and I are supposed to be together and I should forget one of the rare memories I made and stop thinking about Naya." I completed her sentence. I was disappointed.

"No," she said "because I wish Taylor was found dead in a ditch and in the past I told you like millions of times that you should dump his ugly ass. Anyway. You're in a fragile state now. I can't decide anything for you. I'm not gonna be the one who will affect your decisions. You need to figure this out on your own."

"You… don't like Taylor?"

Why was I even shocked? I also found him hard to like.

"I don't know him that much and I tend to disappear when he's around because, well, I can't stand him." she said, "I bet he's a good person deep inside but he hurt you Hemo. Yours isn't the happiest relationship ever."

I felt the guilt being lifted off my shoulders. I was feeling so guilty thinking that I was betraying Taylor by having these feelings for Naya ever since I had discovered his existence. Somehow hearing that he hurt me in the past made me feel relieved. This might mean I wasn't happy with him.

"Do you remember how many times you cried in my arms because of him?"

"No…" I said softly. Of course I didn't.

"Well, I do. You guys are in this long distance relationship. You've been dating each other, I don't know, for how many years, but I do know one thing, you spent half of it crying."

"Then… why didn't I leave him?"

I really wished someone would answer this for me. Honestly, I wanted to know whether I would still be with him or not if nothing had happened.

"Once you told me it's because he's living away. Or maybe you couldn't find anyone else who would be worthy enough to dump him. I think you would have dumped him if you guys were like, seeing each other every day. Mostly, he's here couple of days in a month."

"I wouldn't call this a relationship.." I said slowly.

"Neither would I. So, I don't know what you want me to say. Dump Taylor and run into Naya's arms? I would be totally cool with that but I don't want to lead you and I think.. God I can't believe I'm saying this, but you should also give Taylor a chance too."

_A chance? To him?_

"Whatever that kept me to be with him, I think it's gone. Just like my memories. I don't feel anything for him. I felt nothing when he kissed me." I confessed.

"But you can't really know for sure that you won't regret for not trying and I don't want to be blamed for it."

"The only thing I'll regret, feels like letting her go just because I'll be busy trying to give Taylor a chance."

"You need to think both ways though. You were always telling me how your love blossomed out of your hate for him. You didn't like Taylor the first time you saw him. It grew gradually. Besides, how can you be so sure that what you're feeling for Naya is not because she sort of rescued you?"

I was absolutely positive this wasn't the issue. If it was someone else, I wouldn't be feeling the way I felt.

"It's not confusion… I'm confused, yes, but not about how she's making me feel… My feelings are higher than admiration or gratefulness." I said, "It's more complicated than that. Do you know what I felt when we were leaving the police station without her? Fear. The fear of not being able to see her again. I felt my life was over, Ashley.. Without even starting." I softly said. "It wasn't about not remembering anyone or anything else… It was only about her. And when she kissed me, there was no one else in that place besides us…"

Ashley slowly nodded and smiled at me. I knew she was satisfied with my answer.

"And you also don't know what I've been through…" I continued, "What _we _have been through."

She nodded again.

"There is also the fact that Naya does not feel anything for me at all." I sighed. "I mean I was almost sure that she liked me when she came tonight… But now, I'm not so sure. She's so cold. I can't reach her.

"Oh, please." Ashley laughed. "I was like, watching a romance movie. The only thing missing was pop-corn. She was the one who kissed you and as a third person, I'm telling you, no one kisses someone like that in front of everyone. Well, at least not while they are sober."

"I don't know…"

"She's in there with your mom, she's enduring this torture just for you. Plus you didn't see the look on her face when Taylor kissed you earlier. She was like 'Barf'." She imitated Naya.

I did see that Naya looked away when Taylor kissed me at the station. Ashley was right. Why else would she be here?

I was still determined to figure out why I was feeling that way about Naya.

"Okay." I said, "So.. Maybe you would know, because I don't remember anything but… Did I ever have, you know, umm…" _God this was so hard. _"Homo-erotic tendencies before?"

"Homo-erotic tendencies?" Ashley asked surprised. "Apart from sounding just like Oscar Wilde right now?"

"Who?"

"God. Never mind. No, you didn't. Although…" she started to play with her necklace.

She knew something.

"Although what?"

"There was this one time we went to a party."

She paused.

"And…?" I asked.

"Sorry." she shook her head, "I forgot. Usually when I say this, you're like 'Oh my god!' and you remember everything."

"Ashley, is this going somewhere?" I was getting impatient.

"Right. Okay, we went to a party. You got really drunk and danced all night with a girl, she was like super hot, she was- wait that wasn't you. That was me. Sorry. I remember now. You were at home busy with being depressed."

"So, I didn't have such feelings for a woman before."

"No you didn't. At least not that I know of. Besides, if you were gay, I bet you would wanna tap this" she pointed her ass. I couldn't help myself from laughing.

"I'm not so sure you're my type." I said. We continued giggling together.

"Maybe not me, but apparently she is. I would love to hear the details of her _enjoying your company_ some time." Ashley said flirtatiously.

"That's not what she meant, okay? We didn't do anything." I was still laughing but I could feel that I was getting blushed.

"If I arrived a few minutes later, I bet you would have." she smirked and playfully hit me on the shoulder.

"Oh, just shut up."

"I mean, I just met her and even I'm kind of gay for her." She chuckled.

"Who's gay for me?" Naya entered the kitchen, she had a sullen face and she started to look around, "Where's the wine? I need wine."

"Long night?" Ashley asked. Naya simply nodded. "I'll grab the bottle." Ashley said and left the kitchen.

Naya seemed upset. I guess it wasn't such a good idea to leave her alone in there.

"What's the problem?" I asked.

"The problem is I'm trying to have a decent conversation but that douchebag is trying to provoke me with his irritating comments. Every time I open my mouth, he has a thing to say in return and I'm not even talking to him!"

"He suspects that we—uhm, we have a thing and he's pretty pissed that I don't remember him. Earlier he kind of blamed me for losing my memory as if I did that on purpose and he said his ego was bruised because I didn't know who he was."

"Oh my god." Naya snorted.

"Yeah." I said. "So, do you feel better? Are you calm?"

"Getting there. I'd feel much better if I just have a glass of wine."

I hesitantly approached her and looked into her eyes before pulling her to myself for a hug. I breathed in the sweet scent of her skin. Her tense body relaxed between my arms and she gave in by wrapping her arms tightly around me. She buried her face into my neck and took deep breaths. The feeling gave me tingles.

"I've missed this…" she whispered.

"Me too…"

"I can't do this... It's so hard…" she said and held me more tightly.

"What's so hard?" I whispered into her ear.

She took her time and did not respond me instantly.

"Not being like this all the time… I don't like hiding. I'm lying in there. I'm acting in front of your mom."

I slightly held myself back to see her face, my arms were still wrapped around her. Her face was only inches away from me.

"You're one hell of an actress then. I thought things were weird between us because you were like 'Yeah, sure whatever. I'm so glad Blondie is back with you guys. You can have her'."

She smiled, "Of course I'm glad that you're with your mom. But I'm not_ that_ happy. I'm exaggerating. I don't know why I came here at the first place but now I just don't know how to walk away."

"I'm glad you came…" I caressed her cheek and smiled at her.

"Me too…" she smiled back and sighed.

She pulled me in for our previous position again. She was resting her head on my shoulder.

"Naya?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Can't we… Can't we stay like this… Like, just for a while?"

She squeezed me harder and kissed my neck. Her lips started to leave trails towards my lips. My skin was burning.

I could smell her lips. They smelled like chocolate and her scent was making me feel dizzy. We were just standing there. Our arms were wrapped around each other, pressing our bodies together. I wanted her… I had been struggling with myself starting since the moment I saw her that night.

She closed her eyes and finally leaned towards me. I did the same. I needed it. I needed something to hold on to. She was like my drug. Even though we kissed before, my heart was pounding like crazy as if I was a little girl who was about to get her first kiss.

We startled as we heard someone's cough. Naya quickly let go of me and stepped away.

"Seriously guys." It was Ashley again. "You should put a sock on the doorknob or something. I'm tired of walking in on you."

Naya jolted her head back in relief. For a moment I also thought that my mom walked in on us.

Ashley did not care about us at all. She was carrying three wine glasses in one hand and there was the wine bottle in her other hand. She put the glasses on the counter and started to pour down the wine.

"Where's mom?" I asked her.

"I found her asleep" she said. "I didn't want to wake her up because this is the first time she has ever looked so peaceful since she came. Naya wouldn't mind, right Naya?" She handed the wine glass to Naya.

"Of course not." Naya replied and took a large sip of wine.

"And Taylor?"

"He's out, I don't know where he is." Ashley said. "I guess this was it for our little dinner party. So.." she took her own glass, "I'm just gonna finish this upstairs in my room if you guys don't mind. It's been a long night. A long week actually."

"Sure, of course." I mumbled.

"Okay.. I'm out then. It was nice meeting you Naya."

"Ditto." Naya smiled at her. Ashley winked at me and got out of the kitchen.

We just stayed there in silence and looked at each other for a minute.

"So, what do you wanna do now?" Naya asked.

"I don't know. We can go out maybe?"

"Really? Like, now?" she pouted.

"Yeah. Oh, I almost forgot." I smirked. "My wishes…"

"Gosh. No. New rules." Naya protested, "I didn't know you were a dancer, okay? It's not fair."

"I didn't either and we made this deal before figuring this out. So as my first wish…" I paused to build up the tension. "I wish you.. to take me out on a date."

"A date?" she asked surprised.

"Yeah. An official date that you'll plan."

She looked away for a few seconds to think and then she looked back at me and smiled.

"Okay. Your wish is my command. Change your clothes. We're going out on a date."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Soo.. Naya and Heather will go out on a date, some alone time after the shocking events and some privacy for romance without Ashley interrupting them constantly. The next chapter will reveal Naya's fate of Glee and we'll just see whether Heather can be involved too or not :) See you guys soon!<strong>


	13. The One and Only

**Author's Note: Hey there again! Thank you again for your reviews and alerts! I'm so glad you liked it that I portrayed Taylor as a- well you know :) He'll cause trouble in the future chapters. This chapter is kind of important and it has both Heather's and Naya's POV. It sort of will give you the idea regarding their future for Glee. It's a short one, but think about it as a passage to a longer one :) Naya will sing in this chapter. I mostly don't like fics where there are song lyrics but I kinda wanted to do this one, so when you get to the song part, please listen to "One and Only" by Adele. It will make you imagine much easier how Naya is on the stage. Here it is: watch?v=wA4ppvp2IzY just add youtube's link in front of it. I know the plot takes place before Glee (2009) and the song belongs to 2011 but well, what can I do :)** **I sort of also shortened the lyrics. My god, that was a long author's note. Sorry about that :)**

**Anyway, chapter 13. We'll start with Heather's POV.**

* * *

><p>"Ashley!" I knocked on her door. "Hey, Ashley! Are you there?"<p>

She wasn't answering. I slowly opened the door and peaked inside. She was listening to something on her laptop. As I approached her I saw that she wasn't listening, she was watching something and what she was watching really got my attention. It was a really.. graphic movie. Sort of. I could even hear the moans coming out of her headphones.

"Hey what's that?" I tapped her on the shoulder.

"Shit! Hemo!" She jumped on the chair, took the headphones off and closed her laptop quickly. "You scared the crap out of me! You could have at least knocked!"

"I did but you didn't hear me." I said looking away, "Sorry. I didn't mean to intrude while you were..um.. doing whatever you were doing." I grinned.

"It's for research, okay?" she raised her voice and blushed, "It's not what it looks like."

"Yeah, sure." I laughed. "It's none of my business anyway."

"You bet it's not." She took the laptop and hugged it. "Remove that smile!"

I put on my serious face but couldn't hold it for a long time.

"What do you want?" she asked defensively.

I tried to take her laptop from her hands.

"Hey, aren't you going to let me see what you were watching?" She held it even tighter.

"No way. You lost your memory Missy and I'm not going to be the one who will steal 'the eternal sunshine of your spotless mind'."

I looked at her confused.

"Okay, we really need to work on the references. It's a movie, Hemo. 'Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind'. I should make you watch it sometime. It's about people who get their memories erased."

"Memory erase? I don't understand why a person would do this voluntarily."

Ashley looked at me and sighed.

"I'm gonna ask again, what do you want?"

"Naya is taking me out on a date." I chirped happily. "I just wanted to let you know in case my mom wakes up before I get home. I don't want her to freak out."

"A date? I thought you guys had your freaking honeymoon for the last three days. Shouldn't she take you on a date before conquering your 'wonderland'?"

"My what?"

"The bat cave. "

"I'm sorry, I don't get it." I looked at her even more confused.

"You know, the tunnel of loooove.." she winked at me. When she saw I didn't understand it either she just groaned.

"Your vagina, Hemo."

"What?" I protested, "No! She didn't conquer my—No. We didn't have sex, okay? How many times do I have to tell you so that you can believe me?"

"Oh my god. You truly have the innocence of a four year old."

"Whatever," I hissed. "Just tell my mom that I'm with Naya if she wakes up."

"Okay." Ashley said, "Hey, I think you should take this with you too, by the way." She handed me a cell phone. "This is yours. In case you want to take Naya to your 'wonderland' just give me a heads up and I'll cover for ya sister." she smiled at me.

I took the cell phone. I had 19 missed calls. Mostly from Taylor and my mom. And a person named Zach Woodlee. That name took my attention because I also got a text from him. Whoever he is. It was sent a few days ago.

**Zach Woodlee:** _Hey HeMo! U in town? Give me a call, I need u 4 sth. Let me no if ur interested!_

"Who is Zach Woodlee?" I asked Ashley.

"I don't know, I think he's someone work related, his name does sound kind of familiar." she shrugged.

I really didn't want to deal with anyone else at that moment. I needed to get myself together and adapt myself to my new life. Even if this might mean that I need a tag that says _"Hi! I'm Heather. Please introduce yourself because I lost my memory!"_ hanging around my neck.

"My number is in there but it's saved as 'Ash-hole'. Just sayin' so you won't get confused." Ashley said.

"Ash-hole?" I laughed loudly.

"Yeah, I call you Hemo. It's a cute nickname but what do I get in return?"

"That's really funny though."

"Whatever," Ashley said, "as I said, give me a call if you change your mind. Have fun honey and get the hell out of my room please."

"You have fun too.." I smirked. "Ash-hole."

She throw a pillow at me as I closed the door.

I found Naya sitting in the living room looking at the ceiling. I knew I was forcing her to take me out on a date but I really needed some Blondie and Naya time. I was already stressed out and she was the only one who could make me feel better about… basically about everything. I walked towards her in one of the tight dresses I found in my room. I immediately felt much comfortable in my own clothes. They fit perfectly as they were custom made for me. God, that felt amazing.

Naya eyed me head to toe and put a huge smile on her face.

"Am I over dressed?" I asked nervously. Because her clothes were just casual. Not too casual but not like what I was wearing either.

"Not at all. You look gorgeous, Heather."

It was the first time she called me 'Heather' without any pauses or without feeling uncomfortable. It was also the first time that I actually liked my name. Hell, I would even like it if my name was 'Shit-head'. She made everything sound beautiful with her husky voice.

"Thank you…" I blushed and looked away.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Naya's POV<strong>_

Even if I had plans in my mind earlier all of them just vanished as I saw her walking towards me looking completely stunning. She looked away and smiled as she did always whenever she felt embarrassed. I was just hoping that she didn't have any high expectations because I had no idea what to do for tonight. This was going to be her first date that she would remember. It needed to be special.

I escorted her towards my car. She reached the handle to open the door.

"Nah-uh. This is our date. Allow me…" I said and opened the door for her. "Here you go."

She flashed me another beautiful smile and got into the car.

I took her to a place where we could listen to some chill out music and dance at the same time. It was a quiet and cozy place that I'd like to hang out when I needed some peace for my mind. Also I knew that tonight was open mic night. Plus, I didn't sleep with any of the waitresses there.

Since we already ate, we just ordered drinks.

"I caught Ashley watching some people having sex on her laptop when I entered her room." she said.

I coughed as the wine choked me and wiped my mouth "She was watching what?"

"A movie. People were having sex in it and she was watching it." She giggled.

"You mean she was watching porn? That's what it's called."

"Yeah, porn. She said it was for research, she didn't let me watch it though and turned it off the moment she realized I was in the room and told me that I had the innocence of a four year old and she wasn't going to steal the eternal sunshine of my spotless mind."

I laughed hard. Ashley was a really funny girl indeed. Then I realized what she truly meant.

"Wait.." I said and leaned towards her so that I could whisper "You mean you don't remember having sex?"

"God, why do people assume that I'll remember everything? What makes you think that I would remember having sex when I don't even remember my own mother?"

"Touché." I smiled. "Do you know what that means?"

"No?"

"You're a virgin!" I said it really loud without intending. A few people looked at us.

"Can you please lower your voice?" she whispered, "I'm not a virgin, okay? I had a boyfriend. I'm not an uptight person, that is clearly seen by… looking at you and me. So I'm not a virgin."

I pouted. Even the thought of it upset me. The image of that idiot on her, sweating, she's moaning and saying his name.

"You are. You don't remember what sex is like." I said.

"I do remember. Sort of. I know what's it's not like. It's…" she looked around at people's tables, there was a guy who was eating a sandwich "It's definitely not like eating a sandwich."

I burst into laughter again. She was so pure and so innocent.

"I, um.." I tried to stop laughing, "Sometimes it is. Sometimes it is like a sandwich. There are many layers and you get pressed between two… breads. For me sometimes it's like hotdogs sometimes like tacos."

I was pretty sure she didn't understand the euphemisms.

"Ha-ha." she said sarcastically. "Yeah, you were the only person left who didn't make fun of me. I'm gonna go to the restroom and when I return, please make sure the subject has been changed."

She sticked out her tongue at me and walked away. She really did have the mind of a four year old sometimes. But I think that's one of the things I loved about her the most.

I got up and walked towards the bar.

"Hi," I said to the bartender, "Do you still have open mic night?"

"Yeah, you want to sing?"

"Yes please, if that's fine. I want to sing…" I took the pen on the counter and started to write on the napkin, "..this song. Do you think you can do that for me?" I blinked my eyes a couple of times and smiled at him.

"Sure dollface, why the hell not? I'll make that happen." he winked at me.

I turned around and smirked as I walked towards our table. There was nothing in the world that I couldn't get it done with a smile. Except for getting arrested.

"Naya?" I heard a guy's voice call my name.

"Yes?" I turned around and it was… "Zach!"

"Hey! How are you?" he kissed my cheek and smiled at me. Zach was a cool guy. I liked him. He was the choreographer from that show Glee. He helped me rehearse the given number for my audition. If it wasn't for him, I didn't even have a chance. But with him, at least I had %50 chance.

"I'm good, you?" I was so surprised to see him. He came out of nowhere. "Did you start shooting the episodes?" I asked. I didn't want my voice to tremble because according to his answer, it would mean that I didn't get the part.

"No, we didn't. Not yet." he said and put his hands in his pockets. Obviously he was having trouble. "We're still casting, looking for people but Ryan didn't like anyone. But we need to start shooting as soon as possible. The network is constantly pushing us. If we don't, they might cancel the show. It's just a matter of time that we start shooting anyway." He then looked at me, smiled and hit me on the shoulder, "Hey, congratulations by the way!"

"Fo—For what?" _No…_

"On your part!" he said cheerfully.

"My part? I got it?" _Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god._

"Yeah! Robert didn't call you?" he asked confused, "Well, he's pretty busy. They are still looking for the third cheerleader. Anyway, you didn't hear it from me, okay? He'll probably call you in a few days to schedule your scenes."

"Sorry, the line in the bathroom was—" Heather stopped her sentence as she saw me talking to Zach.

"Heather, this is Zach from—"

"Hemoooo!" Zach shouted and hugged her tightly. _They knew each other? _

"Where have you been Hemosaurus! I called you like 50 times!"

"Naya…" Heather looked at me confused.

"Wait.." Zach said, "You guys know each other? Awesome! That's incredible! Listen Hemo, I called you because I have a proposition for you."

"Well, I'm.. – I'm not really.." she couldn't talk more as Zach cut her words.

"There's this new show I'm working on, Glee, I was just telling Naya that she got the part." Blondie's jaw dropped in surprise, I just smiled at her, "I called you because I need you for a number on the show. You gotta come and teach the kids the 'Single Ladies' dance. Ryan has an idea for it and when he told me I just thought, 'who would do it better than my one and only Hemo?' No one!" he laughed.

"Single ladies dance? But I'm not—" Blondie shook her head her voice was trembling with anxiety.

Oh my god. That was it!

"Zach!" I intervened and pinched the Blonde in order to stop her from talking. "What a wonderful idea! I'm sure Heather will be more than happy to join us on set. Isn't that right, Heather? I'll be there too and you'll join me and the rest of the cast on set." I said my last sentence word by word so that she could understand.

She slowly nodded and looked at me with shock.

"Awesome! Listen, be cute and charming as always. Maybe Ryan would consider you being the third cheerleader on cast. We couldn't find anyone yet and we need to start shooting immediately. I'll arrange you a reading session with Ryan. I'm sure he'll love you!" he winked at Heather.

I secretly poked Heather so that she could speak. I knew it was shock but having her on set? That would be more than amazing!

"Thanks… I guess." she finally said. I slowly pushed her towards Zach and she hugged him involuntarily.

"I'll see you girls later. Naya, remember to act surprised when you have the news from Robert. I shouldn't have said anything to you at the first place" he smiled at me.

I smiled back, "Sure thing, no worries."

We sat down on our table again. Heather was too shocked to talk. I knew what I did totally caught her off-guard but it was the best thing to do. This was a job opportunity for her, not to mention that we would get to work together if Ryan, the producer, agreed on hiring her not just for one number. This way, I would have also found a way to see her without stalking her or intruding her life. I really didn't want to sneak around. I really didn't want Ashley to walk in on us constantly. Or Taylor throwing me deadly looks, lurking around us. This was a chance for us to spend some more time together. I knew I needed to help her through her acting. If the third cheerleader was vicious as Santana or Quinn, then we were screwed. She wasn't vicious at all.

"What was that?" she finally asked me.

"What?" I played dumb.

"What just happened, Naya?"

"Nothing. It was just Zach. The choreographer I talked about. I got the part. I'll be Santana." I smiled at her.

"Yeah, I got that part and I'm happy for you. What's the deal with him wanting me to teach single lady or whatever."

"Blondie, it's Beyonce. Single Ladies one of Beyonce's song. He wants you to teach the choreography. Your mom said you were her back up dancer. This is a piece of cake for you."

"It would be if I remember who Beyonce was Naya!" she was mad at me.

"I'll teach you, okay? Remember what Derek said? Your muscle memory is completely fine and you can already dance! You just need to watch the video clip of Beyonce's Single Ladies and then your body will do the rest."

Her cheeks were red again, but this time it wasn't because she was embarrassed. It was because she was furious.

"I just want to spend some more time with you.." I held her hands over the table. "Now that I'm casted, I know I'll be busy as hell and I want to keep seeing you all the time. What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing. But we lied to him. You do realize that, don't you?"

"Practically," I smiled and kissed her hands "We didn't. We just hid an irrelevant fact."

"God, Naya!" she pulled her hands away, "What's going to happen when he realizes that I lost my memory and I'm basically useless? I'm high maintenance. Everything in this life has to be taught to me all over. I'm a fucking virgin!"

"But—"

"No. I'm gonna call him and tell him that I don't want to do that. I can't even talk to strangers and let alone acting on TV, now I'm supposed to teach a bunch of people how to dance? I can't do that."

"Sure you can." I sighed. Convincing her was going to be hard. "Remember what you told me? You told me I was holding myself back, underestimating myself. You're a big deal, okay? You are. You can handle this. I know you can. You have this in you. It's dancing! You can do it in your sleep. We'll talk to Zach after the Single Ladies about your condition. Please?"

"I don't know…"

"Pleaasee?" I smiled and took her hands again to kiss her knuckles. "For me? I really can't stand not seeing you everyday. I needs my daily dosage of Blondie and I needs them bad." I was encouraged by the smile forming on her lips. "That's not gonna happen with your mom and your roommate and your hideous boyfriend around you all the time. Also my schedule won't help either."

"Fine." she finally gave in. "But I don't think I can act. I'm not gonna make it in the cast anyway."

"I'm gonna help you with that. Right now, the third cheerleader is not scripted so.. I don't know how she's going to be. But we'll go over Quinn's lines and I'll teach you my Santana looks."

"Okay." she agreed, "But now I have a more important problem. I need to know who Beyonce is and what the single ladies dance is like. I need to learn them fast."

"It would be easy for you, I assure you. I'll help you through it."

She took a large sip from her drink and sighed. "Why do I always get myself in trouble.." she asked quietly.

"Because it's more fun." I replied and smiled.

"_And now… Give it up for Naya Rivera!"_ the guy on stage was calling me. I got up.

"What's going on, where are you going?" she asked in shock.

"To the stage. I'm gonna sing, for you." I smiled at her.

I smiled at the crowd as I was walking towards the stage. I took the microphone from the guy.

"_Hi. I'm Naya. These last few days were pretty crazy for me. What happened to me and the pretty blonde sitting there"_ I pointed her and continued _".. was sort of a thing that would only happen in movies. But, I'm glad that I have you in my life and I don't want to let you go. I'm not very good with words. I think you figured out this by now. I thought it would be better if I sing my feelings through this song."_

Heather covered her face with her hands and smiled as the people were looking at her.

"_This one's for you."_ I looked at the band, _"Hit it."_

As the piano started to play, I just looked at her and blew her a kiss from the stage and started to sing:

"_You've been on my mind, I grow fonder every day_

_Lose myself in time just thinking of your face_

_God only knows why it's taken me so long_

_To let my doubts go, you're the only one that I want_

_I don't know why I'm scared, I've been here before_

_Every feeling, every word: I've imagined it all_

_You'll never know if you never try_

_To forgive your past and simply be mine"_

I tilted the microphone pole back and forth before singing the chorus.

"_I dare you to let me be your, your one and only"_

The crowd whistled.

"_Promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms_

_So come on and give me the chance_

_To prove I am the one who can walk that mile_

_Until the end starts_

_If I've been on your mind, you hang on every word I say_

_Lose yourself in time at the mention of my name_

_Will I ever know how it feels to hold you close_

_And have you tell me whichever road I choose, you'll go._

I jumped off the stage and started to walk towards her with a smile on my face.

"_I dare you to let me be your, your one and only_

_I promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms_

_So come on and give me the chance_

_To prove I am the one who can walk that mile_

_Until the end starts_

_I know it ain't easy, giving up your heart"_

"C'mon, sing it with me," I lifted my hands up to encourage the crowed and they started singing too.

"_I know it ain't easy giving up your heart_

_Nobody's perfect _

_(I know it ain't easy) _

_Trust me I've learned it,_

_(giving up your heart)_

_Nobody's perfect _

_(I know it ain't easy) _

_Trust me I've learned it,_

_(giving up your heart)_

_So I dare you to let me be your, your one and only_

_I promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms"_

I stood on my knees and took her hand

"_So come on and give me the chance"_

I came near her and pulled her up.

"_To prove I am the one who can walk that mile_

_Until the end starts"_

The crowd whistled again and cheered for us. I got up and took a bow. The atmosphere was simply outstanding.

"_Naya Rivera, ladies and gentlemen!"_ the guy with the microphone on the stage said.

I ran towards the stage and gave the microphone back to him and returned to our table. I was excited yet so embarrassed at the same time.

Heather was just sitting there, her jaw on the table and grinning foolishly.

"Naya…" she held my hand, I smiled at her. "You're incredible. I can't believe this…"

"Me neither…" I laughed and squeezed her hand.

"Is this really how you feel?"

"Yeah… Don't tell me you didn't know." I looked at the table. I blushed and felt like I was caught. I wanted to be caught actually.

"I sort of did. But…" she paused, "You are my one and only already, Naya…"

I lifted my head up and looked at her deep blue eyes.

"Am I?" I was surprised. I really didn't expect that. So far we were only expressing our feelings towards each other with our touchs. Not with words. This was the first time.

"Yes." she replied. "What you're making me feel is… I know for sure that I have never felt it before. Amnesia or not. This is the first time. Against all odds, we're now together, sitting across each other and I feel like.. I can defy the world, you know? As long as I have you by my side.

"I'll always be by your side…"

I kept looking into her eyes. She looked at our entwined hands and started to play with my fingers. She only did that when she was nervous. But this time, it was my fingers she was playing with. Not hers.

"I love you…" she said all of a sudden. She whispered, but it was louder than screams for me.

I shut my eyes to process what I have just heard and smiled to myself. I wasn't afraid of anything. I opened my eyes again and leaned towards her.

"I love you too…"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Okay! Let me know what you think! Especially I really want to know what you're thinking about Ashley's character. I simply adore her. <strong>

**Next chapter: Heather will try to learn the Single Ladies dance as quickly as possible and more one-on-one time with Naya, yayy! :) See you soon!**


	14. The Date Night

**Author's Note: Thank you so much guys for your reviews and alerts. :) Continuing where we left off.**

* * *

><p>"It's sad…" I said.<p>

"What's sad?"

We were lying together on the grass, I had my purse and my jacket under my head and made myself a pillow. Her head was resting on my chest and her arm was wrapped around my torso. The night was quiet.. Generally, I would be restless in that position mainly because thinking about having grass stains on my clothes or feeling like I have bugs all over me. But I didn't mind. It was relaxing. We were just lying on the ground, looking at the stars in the sky.

"Those stars." I replied. "We see them right now, looking at them, admiring their beauty… But they are not actually there at the moment. They're gone already. It still looks like they are shining because they are many light years away.

"That is indeed sad. Dead stars."

"It's still romantic though." I wrapped her tighter. She lifted her face up and brushed her nose against mine. It felt ticklish, I crinkled my nose and sniffed, totally ruining the romantic atmosphere. She laughed at the expression that I had on my face.

"Thank you for tonight.." she whispered, "It's like the best date ever… It's gonna be hard to top that."

"Oh you have seen nothing." I smiled.

We enjoyed the silence while watching the clear sky, listening the sound of the crickets and the rustling of the dry leaves on the trees that surrounded us.

My brain is a scumbag. When it's middle of the night and I'm alone in my bed, trying to sleep, the images of all of the horror films I've seen rush into my mind and I scare the crap out of myself. Just like that, now that I was finally peaceful, stupid thoughts were occupying me.

"Heather..?"

"Hmm?"

"Have you thought about what you're gonna do?"

"Well, I'm just gonna play along." I heard her say, "I'll find a way to learn the dance and have a low profile around Zach. I don't know.."

"No," I said without looking away from the sky. "I meant… about Taylor."

"Oh.." she sighed. I knew she wasn't prepared for this question. It was about time we talked about the giant elephant in her house and by elephant I mean literally.

She kept her silence and took a deep breath. She tapped her foot thoughtfully.

"I mean, are you still gonna be—"

"No." She interrupted. "I'm not.. I don't have feelings for him, not anymore. Although Ashley says he deserves a shot."

Ashley? With the way she treated me tonight, I thought she was on Team Naya. I was disappointed with the thought that she was filling Heather's thoughts with him behind my back.

"And?"

"I don't know. I'm not so sure about anything now.."

I took a deep breath and plucked some grass from the ground. This was trouble.

"Hey.." she softly said and looked at me, "Don't be like this. I told you that I loved you, didn't I? Doesn't this mean anything?"

"It does.. It means the world to me. But how can I not be nervous? He's there. He'll be in that house and when you go home tonight, you'll be in the same bed with him.."

"No, I won't be. I'm not gonna jump inside the bed with him, Naya." she said like she was offended. "Look, he'll leave after a few days. I learned that ours is—" she stopped and corrected sentence, "was.. a long distance relationship. He's here for a couple of days in a month and he's gonna go back in a few days."

"What happens when he shows up next time?"

"I'll break up with him." she blurted. "If this is what you want."

"The question is whether you want it or not."

"God, Naya what do you want me to do?" she raised her voice.

I felt the anger bursting out. I straightened myself and got up. She stood on her elbows and looked at me from where she was laying in shock.

"If you're gonna break up with him, it shouldn't be because I want you to. It should be because you want to be with me." I said with a cold voice.

She got up too and looked directly in my eyes.

"What's wrong with you? Where did all these come from?"

I didn't answer her. I wasn't going to say anything but as the day was over, I was more obsessed with the fact that she was going to return to her house and leave me all alone. She was going to see him and god knows what else would happen. I felt like crying. Tears started to fill up my eyes, I was trying so hard not to blink because I knew that if I blinked, I wouldn't be able to stop.

"Nay… Come here…" she pulled me to herself, I was in no place to resist. How could I even think of resisting her when I wanted her so bad? I let her wrap her arms around me. She was holding me so tight as if she wanted to take me inside her body so that we would become one.

"It was already hard me for me to admit what I feel because I already knew this would happen…" I couldn't hold it anymore. I started crying helplessly. "It's my fault. I knew it yet I let my guard down…"

"Shh…" she tried to calm me down and wiped the tears on my cheeks. "I'm not gonna leave.. Naya, look at me." She took my face in both of her hands. I stared into her ocean blue eyes. "I'm not going anywhere. I want to be with you. More than anything else. Why can't you see that? Why do you find it so hard to believe?"

'_Maybe because the last previous days feel like we're in some sort of a cheesy movie?'_ I didn't know why. I had nothing to say. I was in trance by just looking into her eyes.

"I'm gonna leave him. First thing in the morning."

"In the morning?"

"Yes, in the morning." she said and took her cell phone out of her pocket and pressed a few buttons then put the phone on ear. "Because," she told me, "I won't be seeing him tonight." she waited a few more seconds and then someone's voice was heard on the other side of the line.

"Hey Ash.. Listen, I'm going to stay at Naya's tonight." she paused and sighed, "I don't know, okay? Just..- make something up. I'll see you tomorrow."

I was smiling already as she put her phone back to her pocket. The thought of having her just for myself tonight was amazing. She shyly looked at me.

"Sorry. I know that was uncalled for, I'm not enforcing anything, am I?"

"No, of course not." I laughed, wiped the final tears in my eyes and hugged her. "God, I'm glad you did it. I was afraid to ask because maybe you would want to spend some time in your house tonight.."

"Yours feel like home more than any place else.." she whispered and planted a soft kiss on my neck.

Her lips send shockwaves through my body. I shivered as if I didn't have any control over my body. Feeling this way about a person in such a short time was beyond my comprehension. I could feel her heart, beating like crazy in her chest, trying to get out. She pulled away and looked at me like she wanted to say something but we both leaned in at the same time and our lips crashed without she had any chance. She let out a slight moan which only made me crazier. Her hands were wandering on my body, discovering, testing the waters for which I had no complaints. I hungrily deepened the kiss, my tongue brushed against her bottom lip and met with her tongue. It wasn't a dominance war, our warm tongues just softly caressing each other. She captured my lower lip and started sucking gently. I wasn't able to hold it much longer, I needed to feel her somehow. I slowly slid my hand towards her shoulders and let the straps of her dress drop down. My fingers traced her collar bone and made their way to her firm breast, she let out another moan which was louder this time as I gently cupped her right breast. The kiss was even more passionate now, she closed the little gap between us in order to stick her tongue down my throat deeper. As oxygen became a necessity, we involuntarily broke the kiss.

We were just out of breath, standing there in each other's arms.

"Take me home…" She whispered into my ear.

* * *

><p>As I was almost crashing the car into the trees, she stopped harassing me while we were in the car. Once we got out of it, I was hastily searching for keys in my purse while she was attacking me by planting persistent kisses on my neck which gave me goosebumps and honestly did not make finding the keys any easier. I finally opened the door and looked at her with victory and she jumped on me to attach her lips to mine. We started kissing, stumbling upon every single object on our way and knocking them down until we made our ways towards the stairs.<p>

I started climbing the stairs backwards making my way to my bedroom, our lips were still glued together, moving in sync until I slipped and fell down.

"Oww!" I yelled in pain as I was sitting on the stair.

"Oh my god, Naya! Are you okay?" She was shocked, because for one moment, her eyes were closed and she was kissing me and the next our lips were detached and I was basically sitting on my ass in pain.

"Yeah.. I think I broke it.." I touched my butt, it was sore. _Well, that's definitely going to be a bruise._

She sat down next to me and started laughing, I assume, because of the painful expression I had on my face.

"Stop laughing, it's not funny." I pouted. "It hurts."

"Aww.. I'm sorry, but it is kind of funny and you look insanely cute right now." she slid closer to me and touched my butt "Let me know if I can do anything to make it better.."

I laughed at the craving in her voice.

"You have got to be kidding me. Seriously? I'm so not in the mood anymore. Ow. Ouch." I managed to get up. It was true. I wasn't.

I turned away and looked at her. She was pouting. I leaned towards her and planted a light kiss on her lips then I grabbed her hand to lift her up and made my way into the kitchen to get some ice.

20 minutes later, we were both changed into our dorky PJs and I was lying on the bed face down with a bag of ice on my butt and she was lying next to me, staring at me. There was definitely nothing sexy about our situation.

"What an ending for a date." she sighed.

"Sorry for the disappointment but I don't sleep on the first date anyway." I said.

"What? How about all those infamous one night stands you were talking about?" she asked surprised.

"Those were just one night stands. They weren't dates. There's a difference. I only date people I like." I replied.

"Hmm.."

"I'm not… promiscuous, you know. I just think that.." I paused, "I just think, what's the harm in enjoying myself while I wait for the person that I'd hopelessly fall in love with."

"Pff." she hissed, "You're not that person. Hopelessly falling in love?" she said sarcastically. "Please."

"What's that supposed to mean? How do you even know I'm not that kind of person?" I asked defensively.

"I see right through you, Naya. Even when you were all defensive and pushing me away, you know I could see your soul. Same thing applies to you too. I don't have anything to say for myself but somehow.. You know me. You know who I am better than myself. I didn't mean to offend you by the way, I'm just thinking that you're not the person who'd wait for the knight in the shining armor."

I couldn't argue with that because it was true. I had always found that ridiculously stupid.

"True. But I don't sleep around either. It's just that when it involves feelings, you need to enjoy it, you know? That feeling you have.. I think it is too amazing to cut short or waste with quick meaningless sex."

"I agree." she said and took the bag of ice off my ass. It felt good because I had started to feel numb. "You need to have fireworks and sparks when you kiss that person and deep inside, you just know that you would endure all the pain and all the nagging in the world to have just one more night with that person…" she said and smiled.

I knew she was talking about me. I was just lying there and smiling foolishly because of the things she said. I knew she was going to have problems at home when she got back but she was willing to put up with everything. That's why she was here with me, lying on the bed when I had a bag of ice on my butt.

"Let's see how it looks like." she said and put her fingers around the laces of my PJs to slip them off. I stopped her hands.

"No. I'm.. I'm fine. Just don't."

"I'm just gonna see how bad it is.."

"It's really not necessary.. I'm sure it'll be okay by tomorrow."

"Are you.." she smirked, "Are you actually being shy because I'm gonna look at your ass?"

"No..?" It sounded like a question more than an answer. "Okay. Yes." I confessed and put a pillow over my head to hide my face.

"C'mon, Naya.." she said softly. "It's not like the first time that I'm gonna see you naked." she laughed.

"But.." I protested under the pillow with a hoarse voice. "But I didn't know it when you did. Right now, I know you're just gonna stare at my ass and I'd feel.. it's uncomfortable.

"It's for medical purposes only. I promise."

I took the pillow out of my face and looked at her. She looked serious. She raised her eyebrows and nodded her head to assure me.

"Fine." I grunted and put the pillow over my head again. I was not going to see the expression on her face while she was looking.

She slowly slipped off my PJ bottoms through my thighs. I could feel her eyes on me. I just thought how lucky I was by not wearing my granny panties.

I could feel my face was turning red as the blood was inevitably rushing to my brain. She probably couldn't see anything over my panties, so she hooked her fingers on the lace of my underwear.

"May I…?" she asked with a husky voice.

"Yes.." I said silently under the pillow but she heard me anyway as she slipped off my panties. Now I was fully exposed, my ass right in front of her face. I heard her sigh, it sounded like her breath was hitched.

"How bad is it?" I asked nervously.

"It's..." she didn't say anything else.

"Heather? How bad is it?" I asked again.

I felt her fingers on my ass, wandering over it, touching lightly and caressing slowly.

"It's… beautiful.." I heard her say mesmerized "You're just.. beautiful.." I felt she was lifting my shirt up to my shoulders. In addition to my ass, now my back was also exposed.

She grazed her fingers on my back. I couldn't dare to take the pillow off my face and look at her. I couldn't even say anything. I was barely breathing. The tingly feeling between my legs started to grow.

I felt the bed shift and felt two hands on the back side of legs, separating them. She settled herself between my legs and leaned over. I could feel her golden hair, brushing, tickling my bareback.

"You.. you tricked me.." I said with a trembling voice. I couldn't help but overflowing with arousal.

"Yes…" she whispered and her warm breath hit my skin, "I lied.." she said and softly kissed my back. I let out a hoarse moan. Her crotch was brushing against my ass and it felt incredibly good. How I wished that I could feel her skin too..

She was teasing me, groping my ass with one hand and licking the back of my neck. Every single cell that her wet tongue touched, sent shivers down my spine. I lifted my ass up to feel more pressure, she gave her full weight on me and thrusted. I wasn't able to take it anymore, I moaned in pleasure. It was embarrassing for me that I felt so close to the end even with this.

"You lied.." I said out of breath as she was busy nibbling my neck, sucking the skin gently.

"Yes, I did…" she confirmed again, "But you knew I was lying.. Didn't you.. You just wanted this too.."

I uttered another loud moan because of the last thing she said as she thrusted again. I harshly turned around so that we could be face to face, my thought was to remove some of her clothing too because I was desperate to feel her skin on mine however my plan failed as she saw my breasts and she was completely distracted. Without having any chance to strip her, she immediately dipped her head on my chest and took my already hardened nipple inside her mouth. Her tongue was circling around my nipple and with her free hand, she cupped my other breast and started rubbing. I was wriggling in pleasure beneath her. It felt so fucking good. I could already feel the wetness dripping between my legs. I grabbed her by hair and pushed her on myself for more. She was sucking and biting and her free hand slid through my stomach. As I couldn't take it any longer, I lifted her chin up and our lips met. I didn't even want to breathe anymore, my heart was racing, I could feel my core pulsating down there, yearning for touch. The passionate kiss was more than enough for me to take me to the edge. We were so hungry for each other, I was unleashing all the feelings I had in me up until now and I was right. It was absolutely worth the wait. I sucked her tongue and she moaned against my mouth. The pain was too unbearable and I quickly broke the kiss.

"Take your fucking clothes off before I rip them apart.." I whispered into her mouth with frustration.

She followed my order and took her shirt off and threw it somewhere in the room, we kissed for a while again but it wasn't still enough. I reached her PJs and tried to slip them off but I failed. She was a quick learner, without even making me say it, she stripped and tossed them aside along with her panties. Meanwhile I also got rid of the last pieces of clothings that were restraining me. We both whimpered as she thrusted again hard and pushed our cores together. The friction was driving me crazy.

"You're so wet.." she whispered in between kisses.

"It's not only mine.." I whispered back and slowly slid my hand towards her pussy. She let out another loud moan as I cupped her sex. I rubbed her clit with my fingers, making circles, I could feel how swollen it was. She took her hand and slowly slit a finger inside me. I was caught by surprise but my moans were just making her much wilder and crazier. I felt the same too. We were in no place to take it slow.

"Uh... Heather.." I moaned, "Stick one more.."

She stuck another finger inside me and started pumping. I was still rubbing her clit meanwhile but her two fingers that were inside were too distracting. After a while we found our own rhythm, mashing our bodies together, our moans being let out inside the room freely.

I started making circles on her clit with my thumb and stuck a finger inside her as well, her breath hitch the moment I got in and she shouted.

"Oh fuck! Naya… Harder.."

She felt so amazing inside. The feeling I had by being inside her made me closer to the finish line. Every time we pumped at the same time and our hands bumped into each other's clits, it made the most amazing, sexy sound which also built it up more and more.

I felt the energy, trying to get out of my body, I couldn't hold it any longer. She breathed heavily as she also sensed it.

"Oh god.. I'm.." I groaned

"I'm… too.. God.."

"Cum with me.. Cum for me baby…"

"Naya.." she moaned and we both screamed at the same time as our bodies snapped with a cry of pleasure. I could feel her walls inside were tensed as she had her sweet release.. I locked my legs around her waist, experiencing the most intense orgasm in my life.

She continued riding my hand until she was unloaded completely. The last bit of energy was drained out of her body and she finally collapsed on me.

We stayed like that for a few seconds until our breaths were even. I wrapped my arms around her and took her delicious sweet radiating smell inside my lungs. She lifted her head off my shoulder, rolled her tongue inside my mouth and gave me another passionate kiss.

After we broke for air, she got off me which made me groan in sadness with the loss of contact. I instinctively crawled into fetus position and snuggled her.

"Wow.." she said in amazement.

"Yeah.. Same here.. wow.." I said.

She took her hand towards her nose, closed her eyes and sniffed it.

"Chocolate.. How is that even possible?" she asked in surprise.

"Oh my god, can you just please stop sniffing it? It's embarrassing!"

She took her finger into her mouth and licked it.

"I knew you tasted amazing.." she said with a sly smile.

"Heather!" I protested, "Stop it!"

She pulled me on top of her suddenly and pushed me towards herself for another kissing session. While kissing, she put her finger on the side of my lips and included her finger to our kiss as well. I was surprised that it still turned me on although I came a few minutes ago. With her finger mixing with our tongues, I could taste myself. I could have never imagined tasting myself like that would have this effect on me. Yet again, it was because of the way she was doing it.

She slowly broke the kiss, looked at me and smiled. Just as I have introduced her a new series of feelings, she was doing the same to me. We enjoyed the comfortable silence for a while.

"Wait.." her face got serious, "Do I still get to sleep here tonight?" she asked all of a sudden.

"What?" What was she talking about?

"You know.. Your policy. The fact that you don't share your bed with the people you have sex with." she said and looked at me.

I slightly laughed, "Okay, I think the blood hasn't reached your brain yet."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around me to cuddle.

"I'll kill you if you step your foot outside this bed." I said.

"Deal." she said contently and closed her eyes, "I'm too tired right now anyway. Is this normal?"

"That's definitely normal." I replied and closed my eyes too. "I'm just glad you're here.."

"Yeah.. Me too.." she said and within seconds we were fast asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Okay, that just went a little bit out of hand. I feel so embarrassed right now for writing something like this. :) Let me know what you think.<strong> **See you guys soon! :)**


	15. The Flashback

**A/N: Hey everyone. Thank you for the reviews and alerts. So sorry that it took me this long. I had a huge writer's block and work was pretty busy. Anyways, we'll start with Naya's POV but this chapter is mostly Heather focused, just bear with me. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The previous night still felt like a dream. I opened my eyes and peeked under the covers and saw that I was naked completely. As the images of the night rushed into my mind I smirked. I looked to my left and there she was, sleeping like an angel with a relaxed expression on her face. Her hair spread across the pillow like rays of light. I studied her for a few minutes. I was still terrified with the idea of abandonment because I still found what happened during the last few days were too good to be true.<p>

In the past, I was one of those people who were had non-healthy relationships with their shrinks. Not the way you understand it, of course. All I ever wanted to get some prescribed meds to make me sleep at night yet I ended up storming out of the woman's office every time before my time was up because that's what I tend to do when the truth hits my face.

My shrink was mostly trying to push my buttons so that I could reveal myself more and I didn't lik the way she tried manipulate me. I've always thought how insincere shrinks were. C'mon, you're ripping people off for listening them. What is sincere about that?

There was just this one button she pressed correctly though.

I still have serious abandonment issues. I think it started the day I started kindergarten. My mom said she would be right outside while I was crying and trying to resist the hands that were pulling me inside. When I managed to escape to the yard few minutes later, I watched her drive away. I stood there, with a big lump in my throat.

In 8th grade, I had this biggest crush on my best friend Cassie Gordon. I hadn't realized it back then. It was only us, kissing on the coach for hours, calling it as "practicing for boys". One time we had so caught up and it turned out to be more than kissing. That was the day we lost our virginities. Cassie told me that it was only because she felt like she didn't want any boy to have the satisfaction to take her virginity. I stood there again, watched her getting dressed, speechless, only nodding that I agreed with her. As I grew older, things kind of made sense. I knew I was in love with her and I still remember how my heart was shattered into pieces when we stopped hanging out after she got a boyfriend.

But of course, the award for the best abandoner goes to my father. He cheated on my mom and left her eventually when I was 15. I used to see him every now and then when I visited the house he was living in New Jersey with the skank he cheated my mom with. Their efforts to make me a part of their family made me sick as my dad provided a room for me which was a cheap copy of the one I had with my mom.

My other relationships were just casual and I broke things off before it got too serious. It was better that way. I wanted to focus on what I wanted to do in life. I didn't need any distractions. Becoming a world-known actress was always my dream ever since the first time I saw a camera filming me. Now, it feels like this is the closest moment to my dream. If I can have my big break with Glee, of course.

I learned to live on my own. I felt that was much easier. If there's no one around, there'll be no one to leave you.

But things were changing because of Heather. My fears still existed. Especially the ones with Taylor. I could feel that he was up to something which would tear her away from me. I was in no place to blame him though because I was the one who was intruding and trying to steal her girlfriend. But Heather was not the person he knew. His version of Heather was not there. So, this was my version of her and she was completely mine. I was hoping he would understand eventually and let her go.

I was constantly on alert, feeling like I was carrying a baseball bat with me all the time and ready to knock her unconscious again in case she remembered anything about that douche bag. I might sound selfish but I can't imagine being without her. The idea of her being away from me was tearing me up inside.

I turned towards her and planted a soft kiss on her lips. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled instantly.

"Hi…" she said with a husky voice.

"Hey… Good morning…"

"Good morning…" she said and kissed me on the lips in return.

I stretched in bed and wrapped my arm around her waist.

"Where do you wanna go for breakfast?" I asked.

"Do we really need to somewhere?" she rubbed her eyes. "Because the last time we tried that, you were arrested." She looked at me and smiled.

It wasn't the best moment of my life but still, it felt like a distant memory and it started to feel funny so I laughed.

"Do you think I could get your mugshot from the police so that you could sign it for me?" she asked while laughing.

"Well, they'll probably be all over the internet tabloids as soon as I have my huge break out." I laughed back.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me on herself. I leaned in and attached my lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around me and pulled me closer.

"No…" I managed to say while she was sucking my lower lip.

"Yeah, I know.. We need to get up." she said.

"Yes, we do. Let me see what I can do for breakfast. After the breakfast we're gonna dance. We need to get you ready for the day on the set."

She nodded and got off the bed. My eyes followed her as she was making her way to the bathroom. I laid back and hugged her pillow. I inhaled the scent she left on it and took deep breaths. It was scary, my life actually started to turn out pretty good and I was terrified. Because whenever I get too happy, something bad will always follow.

* * *

><p>"Okay, we're doing the hand part now. This is important." I said.<p>

She looked at me with disbelief. I started the music.

"Five, six, seven, eight! Hand, palm and hand, palm. Shake the head aaaand shoulders! Okay, stop." I said and stopped the music and came near her, "Move your head towards left when you're doing hand, baby. You're looking at the ring at that moment."

"Ahh…" She sat on the floor with exhaustion and rubbed her wrists. "Let's just give a break, I can't feel my hands anymore…"

"C'mon, you're good, you can do this. We're making progress. It's too early to give up." I said and sat next to her.

"No, we're not making any progress. My body is full of crap. It doesn't remember anything. I need to learn this stupid dance from scratch."

"You're good.." I tried to sound as convincing as possible and I got up, "Practice makes perfect. C'mon get up." I tried to lift her up.

"I'm tired, Naya" she whined and let go of my hand, "I don't even understand what this song's about. I really don't like it and I really really don't want to put a ring on it. This feels beyond stupid." She grabbed the bottle of water and started drinking.

We had been rehearsing in the living room for two hours and I was sick of the song already. Not to mention that Heather was not making my job any easier. What the hell I knew about dancing? Somehow I found myself trying to teach the dance to Heather even though I didn't know the first thing about it. I had only watched it for half an hour and wrote down which moves comes next.

"Okay, we'll take five." I said. "But five minutes and that's it, okay?" I snatched the bottle from her hands, "Don't drink water that much. You'll regret it later." I planted a peck on her wet lips.

She lifted her arms up like a baby whose milk bottle was taken away from her. "But… No…" she pouted and frowned.

"Quit your whining, do you want this job or not?" I took the bottle to my lips and drank a few sips myself.

"Yeah, I do want it.." she said helplessly while still sitting on the floor. "But I think we need to face the truth. This is not gonna happen. I can't dance. I broke my talent when I broke my skull."

"Your skull is completely fine. You can do this. I saw you dance. You're just.. thinking too much. Stop doing that and let your body take the control. You're thinking too much about the steps and everything."

She silently nodded. I sat next to her and took my laptop. I typed 'single ladies dance beyonce' on youtube. Maybe she could do much better if she actually watched a video or something.

She sighed and got up. She took a towel and started drying her hair which was pretty wet with sweat. She was literally working her ass off but we still hadn't made any progress.

I clicked on the first video that came across and started watching it to see whether if there was anything to help her. When the music began, she groaned and covered her face with the towel and I hear her grumble underneath it. I paused the video so it would buffer.

"God.. Not again. It's not even five minutes yet."

I couldn't help but laugh because she was so adorable but we needed to continue. I meant what I said earlier when we were on our date. I wanted her in my life. So, getting this job was important for us.

The video was a live one, Beyonce was at the Rockefeller Plaza to perform in her skin tight black costume and high heels. I immediately remembered that I had seen this performance before.

Everything was normal until the 25th second of the video. Beyonce was accompanied by two dancers who were dressed just like her. One of them was a black woman but my jaw dropped when I realized who the second dancer was.

"No.. freakin'.. way.." I whispered to myself.

I blinked my eyes for a couple of times and looked closer to the screen just to be sure.

"Heather!" I exclaimed without taking my eyes away from the screen. "You need to see this!"

"What?" she threw the towel on the couch and sat next to me.

"Watch this!" I said excitedly.

She watched the video without any expression on her face and stared at the screen blankly.

"Is that the Beyonce lady?"

I looked at her in shock. Out of all the things that were happening in the video, she asked whether it was Beyonce or not.

"Funny. The others dance better than her." she shrugged.

"I can't believe you!" I shouted and laughed, " Look! Who's there? Look at her!"

"Who?" she asked confused and got closer to the screen and her jaw dropped as well. "That's…"

"You!" I completed her sentence. "That's you in the video, dancing behind Beyonce at the Rockefeller Plaza!"

"Tha- that's.. No- That's not me.." she stuttered and squinted her eyes. "Oh god, that's me…"

"Yes.." I smiled proudly.

"When.. When is this?"

"It says 'A live performance of Beyonce in New York's Today Show on November 26, 2008'"

"When's that?"

I stared at her for a moment because I had completely forgotten she didn't know today's date.

"Um.. Like a year ago." I said.

We watched the video many times and I was still amazed the way she moved her body. She was incredible. I didn't even bother to look at Beyonce while she was dancing next to her. It was clear, Heather stole the entire spotlight.

"When your mom said you were a back-up dancer, I thought you were a back-up for the dancers, you know, in case one of them is injured.. But.. who knew?"

Her eyes were still locked to herself and she was watching herself without even blinking. She took my laptop and put it on the couch and restarted the video. She stood in position and when Heather in the video started to dance, she started dancing too, mirroring herself.

I was stunned that her moves were just flowing without any trouble or hesitation. She couldn't get all the moves right though and when she didn't, she rewinded, watched it again and danced without any mistakes the next time. Heather in the video and the Blondie in front of me were dancing almost in sync.

I was still sitting on the floor as if my battery was dead, my mouth open in shock and panting.

When she made all the moves correctly, she dried her neck with the towel again.

"Nailed it." she said, smiling at me.

* * *

><p><strong>Heather's POV.<strong>

"I'll pick you up at 7." she said without looking at me. Her hands were clenched on the wheel.

I knew she was feeling bad that I needed to go to my own place. I didn't want to be away from her either but it still didn't change the fact that I needed to organize my life. I needed to organize stuff, especially the relationship with my mom. I still didn't know whether she was mad at me or not for spending the night at Naya's.

I detached her hand from the steering wheel and squeezed it. I wanted assure her that I didn't want to leave the car and go into that place. But it was necessary.

She put her head on the wheel and rested there for a few seconds. "Why do you always have to go…" she murmured.

"Temporarily.." I said softly and caressed her hair. "C'mon, we'll see each other tomorrow." She lifted her head and looked at me.

"Yeah.. We need to get there early, that's what Rob said. So I think there'll be plenty of time to grab a cup of coffee on our way to set if I pick you up at 7." she said with a sigh.

"Okay.."

While practicing the dance earlier, Naya had a call from the casting director of Glee. They wanted her to be on the set early in the morning as they needed to start shooting as soon as possible. Naya screamed on the phone with excitement and played her surprised girl role as Zach had asked her earlier. I also got a text message from Zach later on, giving me the directions and saying that the shooting schedule had been confirmed and they would be shooting multiple episodes. He wanted me on the set for the choreography, so Naya and I decided to go together.

"I'm gonna miss you.." I said and entwined our fingers.

"I'm gonna miss you too.." she said and pulled me closer to herself and leaned in to kiss me lightly.

It was very soft and sweet. Kissing became a casual thing for us. I shyly smiled as we parted. I opened the door to get out. She was still waiting while I stood in front of the door and didn't leave immediately. I rang the doorbell, Ashley opened it.

"May I help you?"

"Hey Ashley.." I said. I was really exhausted. All I wanted to do was to take a bubble bath and relax. I tried to enter the house but she stopped me.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Ashley asked in a confused way while putting her foot to block me from getting inside.

"Uh.. What?"

"You look kind of familiar…" she said and squinted her eyes. "Oh my god, Hemo, I'm sorry! I almost couldn't recognize you with the all 'I-just-had-sex' glow on your face!"

"Haha." I said, "Very funny. Now let me in." I pushed her aside.

"Hi Naya!" she yelled and waved frantically at her. Naya shyly smiled inside car and bowed her head to greet Ashley. She then started the engine and the car moved slowly.

I let myself fall on the couch. Ashley hopped next to me.

"Ah.. The love bird has returned. What's up, slut?" she smirked.

"Gosh, please not now!" I protested and laid my head back, "I'm not gonna say anything."

"It's gonna be worse if you leave it to my imagination" she kept grinning slyly.

Eventually I knew I would give in. Why not now? I really wanted to shut her mouth.

"It was…" I looked at her, ".. amazing." I shyly smiled. "I didn't know I could feel that way. By the time I woke up after the accident, as I couldn't remember anything it always felt like I had this huge hole in my head. But the moment when she held me in her arms.. Even though I still didn't remember anything I had realized that it didn't matter. Nothing mattered unless she was with me. I finally understood that I didn't need anyone else in the world because she was the only one to fill that hole."

"Boom! That's what she said!" Ashley laughed and her face became serious after she saw me frown. "I'm sorry, I couldn't resist."

"Whatever just forget it." I got up, "You're just impossible to talk to."

"Hey, I'm sorry Hemo," she held my hand, "I'm really sorry. You're right. I shouldn't have said that." she looked at me with puppy eyes. "I didn't mean to be insensitive. You're my best friend and I'm really happy for you. It's been ages since I've seen you this happy.."

"Yeah.. I feel it too. It feels like I've never been happier."

Ashley warmly smiled at me and pulled me on the couch again.

"So…" she said, "How did the date go? Spare me no details."

"It was nice… We went to a nice place and Naya went up to the stage and sang this amazing song. You should have heard her Ash! She was incredible!"

"Aww, how sweet.."

"Yeah…" I smiled to myself as I remembered how she was looking at me while she was singing, "It was.."

"So.. You guys are a thing now? Is it official?"

"What? No, no. It can't be official right now, I've just met her and…" my stomach cramped all of a sudden.

".. and you also have Taylor." Ashley said what I was afraid of saying.

"Yes. There's also him. I don't know what to do."

"You know what I'd do? I say you go and flip a coin. Heads for Naya and tails for Taylor."

"I don't think flipping a coin is really a solution.."

"It is trust me. I do that all the time. I flip a coin and it helps me decide because the moment while the coin is flipping up in the air, I know what I wish it to be."

I sighed helplessly. I told Naya that I was going to break up with Taylor. It was not going to be easy for him. It was not going to be easy for me either, though. I needed to get it over with as soon as possible.

"Where's he? Have you seen him?" I asked.

"No, he still hasn't showed up. I think he knows something's going on with you and Naya…"

"Yeah, I know.."

"What are you going to do about him Hemo?"

"Naya wants me to break up with him.." I mumbled.

"Hmm.." she said, "And what about you? Do you want to break up with him too?"

"I do, I guess.. This is all just happening too fast for me. I lose my memory, fall in love with a girl and turns out I also have a boyfriend.. What I'm absolutely positive is that Taylor is just another random person. I think it wouldn't be fair to him if I lead him on, you know? On the other hand, there's her and.. we have this… inexplicable attraction. Whenever she's around, I'm instantly drawn to her like… gravity."

She quietly listened to me and nodded. She was still in her silence treatment about this issue. No matter how much I tried, I knew she wasn't going to give me any advice.

"So, I'll just wait and see.. I will break up with him the next time I see him. Otherwise I'd be hurting too many people. At least by doing this, I could spare Naya.."

"It's your decision, do whatever feels right to you. Follow your heart." Ashley calmly said.

We sat there for a few minutes without talking. Just staring at the wall. I was glad that she was with me. Although she wasn't serious about anything mostly, she was always listening. It felt good. Suddenly another guilty thought appeared on my mind. I was so caught up during the last few days, I've never dealt with her own feelings. It must have been hard for her too, considering how close we were in the past.

"Thank you for being you.." I suddenly said.

She laughed at my outburst.

"Where did that come from?"

"Nowhere" I smiled, "I just wanted you to know that I appreciate it, Ash.."

She smiled back and hugged me, "And I'm just glad you're back Hemo.."

We stayed there in silence for a while, our arms wrapped around each other. She was the second person who made me feel safe besides Naya. I promised myself to spend more time with her later.

"Wanna do something together tomorrow? We could do a movie marathon. No offense but on that area, I sort of missed my old Hemo. You have a lot of catching up to do." she said.

"Oh, sorry.." I said, "I can't. I'm gonna go to the set of Glee. Naya got the role. They called her today. They're going to start shooting. Apparently that Zach guy who called me earlier is a friend of mine and he's also the choreographer of the show. We ran into each other yesterday. He wanted me to teach the choreography to the cast for a number. So, Naya and I will be going there tomorrow."

"What a small world, oh my god!" Ashley shouted, "That's awesome!" she paused for a second and looked at me in doubt. "Wait.. Did you tell that Zach guy about your condition? How are you going to teach a routine you can't remember?"

"But we practiced the dance with Naya, luckily it was something I had done earlier. Did you know I had a video of me and Beyonce? I was dancing. I watched it for a few times and I'm still surprised how it happened but my body remembered. I nailed it. I can still dance. Zach told me that he's also gonna schedule a reading session with the producer because they are looking for another character who can dance but I don't think I'm gonna do that. Because if I do, then I'd be revealing my condition and I don't think I can act."

"Are you insane? You can totally do that! Hemo, you've been in my every short-film! You're a natural. We have tons of videos on youtube of us!"

"What? Short-films?" I was confused. Another surprise that I didn't know about myself.

"Yeah, I'm sort of a director. Well, not yet but I have these projects every now and then and you're always my star. Plus, it sort of became our thing to film ourselves and forget that we turned on the camera. You're basically living in front of the cameras, honey. You should totally go for it tomorrow."

I still had my doubts. I decided to go with the flow. After some more chit-chat, Ashley convinced me to do my best with the producer.

I walked towards the guest room and saw my mom folding some clothes. I gently knocked the side of the door. Okay, here we go…

"Hi mom.." I said.

"Hi baby." she said and left the clothes on the chair and pulled me in a hug. Okay, she wasn't mad at me. That was good.

"Sorry about yesterday. I went out with Naya and spend the night there."

"It's okay, Heather.. At least I knew where you were this time." she smiled at me. It instantly warmed my heart.

"Yeah…"

"I like her. She seems like a very down to earth young lady."

"She is. She's awesome." I said and felt like I was getting blushed.

She continued folding the clothes and I watched her. She then put the clothes into a luggage.

"Wait.. What are you doing? You're leaving?" I asked in surprise.

"No, these are Taylor's. He told me he was leaving soon. So, I'm packing his stuff."

I had the same bad feeling in my stomach again. But it wasn't because Taylor was leaving. It was because he might be leaving before I figure things out and ending whatever we had. The fact that he was leaving on such short notice also sort of assured me that my decision was right. What kind of a person leaves her girlfriend in that condition and hurries up to fly across the country? A person who doesn't even care.

Still, without any control, I felt tears streaming down my cheeks in no time. Why would I feel this disappointment when I didn't even care for the guy? My mind was screaming, trying to say something to me but I wasn't able to understand. What was going on?

"Mommy…" I managed to whisper.

"Oh, Heather.." my mom saw me and instantly held me tight in her arms and starting rocking back and forth. "It'll be okay, sweetie.. Don't cry..."

"I don't know why I'm crying…" I mumbled and buried my face into her chest.

"You've been through a lot… It's not easy, you just need some space and peace to organize your thoughts sweetheart.. If you are crying because of him, don't. Don't you ever forget that he loves you. It is also hard for him too.. You two are meant to be.. I agree that it would be better for you two. At least until you regain your memories. Because I can clearly see, it hurts his feelings to see you like this." she said softly and brushed my cheek.

I still wasn't able to control my sobs. The last thing she said made me cry hysterically. I was confused. I honestly didn't know what was going on. This was so new to me.

* * *

><p>I was lying in the bathtub with bubbles covering me. I looked at my palms. My fingertips were wrinkled. I still wasn't feeling clean enough but I needed to get out of the tub as I was feeling almost numb.<p>

I found a towel and wrapped myself with it and started to brush my tangled hair. When my hair was untangled, I just dried it with a towel and made a messy bun. I went to my room and wore the PJs I found in my closet and let my body fall on the bed.

I heard a knock on my door in no time. I waited for the person to come in but no one was getting in.

"Come in." I said loudly.

"Hemo, open the door, my hands are occupied."

I sighed and got up to open the door only to see Ashley who was holding two cups.

"I made some coco. It's hazelnut flavored. Your favourite." she said and gave me one of the cups.

"Thanks." I said and smelled it. My god, it smelled amazing. Chocolate.

_Naya.._

Ashley sat on my bed and patted the spot next to her. I walked and sat on the bed as well.

"Your mom said you were sad.." Ashley said.

"Yeah.. I don't know, I had a nervous breakdown. I think it was just too much."

"I would have lost my mind by now if I were you. You're very strong, Hemo."

I smiled bitterly. I was nothing but strong.

"Just when I think I have figured myself finally, something comes up and I lose my control again to see another unfamiliar side of me."

"Normally people need to spend years to figure out themselves. You're just trying to squeeze everything within a few days. I think you gotta cut yourself some slack."

I nodded silently. All of a sudden my phone started to make a weird noise.

"What's this? What's happening?" I said in panic.

"It's just your phone, Hemo." Ashley laughed.

"Is it gonna explode?" I asked and held the phone away from me.

"No, it's just vibrating. I think you have a message."

"Oh.." I said and looked at the screen. My finger automatically brushed the screen as it was out of my control and the phone was unlocked. So I did remember how to use a phone. I had one new message.

**Naya:**_This bed is so empty without you.. :( No me gusta._

I smiled to myself although I had no idea what 'no me gusta' meant. It took a few seconds for me to figure it out how to write her back but eventually I pressed on the 'Reply' button and started to type a message.

**Heather:** _I know.. I wish I was there.._

My phone buzzed again. Wow, she was fast. It had taken a good few minutes of my time to type the message but she replied within seconds.

**Naya:** _I told you, your wish is my command :) I can come and pick you up if you want?_

My lips formed a smile again and I typed back.

**Heather:** _That would be wonderful. Please don't be mad, but I feel like I should be here tonight.._

**Naya:** _Got it. :) See you tomorrow?_

**Heather:** _Yeah.. :) Can't wait. Good night.._

**Naya:**_ Good night, love..:)_

I smiled sheepishly, looking at the screen.

"Earth to Heather? What are you smiling at, girl?" Ashley asked.

"Naya.." I said grinning.

"Right," she said and smirked, "I see you're a lot better now."

"Yeah, I am." I couldn't help but smiling. Naya had that effect on me.

"Have you decided what are you gonna do about Taylor?" she asked suspiciously.

"Yes." I said. My smile was already gone as soon as I heard his name. I sighed. "No. I don't know. I feel like, we need some sort of a closure. It shouldn't be like this. He's leaving, you know?"

"Is there any reason he shouldn't?" Ashley asked.

"Aren't there like millions of reasons?"

"Sure, but isn't this what you wanted? Why are you so bummed because of it? He'll be out of your hair." Ashley replied.

"I don't know, Ashley.." I sighed again and sipped my coco. "Something feels not right. I feel uncomfortable when I think about it him, I can't put my finger on it though. There's something.."

"Why don't you call him? Tell him to drop by ,maybe he can fill in the blanks for you."

I looked at her for a moment. I didn't know whether I wanted to handle Taylor at the moment. But she was right, he could help me if he could just stop making this about himself for a minute. I found his name in the contacts and waited for him to pick up.

"_Hey, it's Hubbell! You know what to do after the beep!_"

I panicked and hung up the phone.

"What's wrong?" Ashley asked.

"It was Taylor's voice but I think it was recorded. It said I knew what to do after the beep. What was that?"

Ashley cracked up, "It's voicemail Hemo, you just need to speak and leave a message. He'll see and listen to it when he's available. Dial again." she said.

I nervously dialed again and waited for the beep.

"Hey.. Taylor." I said anxiously, "It's me.. uh, Heather. Can we talk? I think we need to talk.. about things. So, call me or come by when you see this. Or hear this. Whatever." I waited to hear something but of course there was no reply. "Yeah.." I continued, "So.. I guess I'll see you. Bye." I said and hung up.

Ashley was laughing, rolling on the bed.

"Okay, that was totally not a disaster." she said and got up. "You're just so cute and hilarious."

I puffed my cheeks and threw the phone on the bed. I didn't even know what I would say to him if he called me.

"Sorry, you were great." Ashley said and yawned, "I'm heading to bed, you should do the same for your big day tomorrow." she got up and stretched her back, "Hey before I leave, can I borrow your charger? I can't find mine."

"Uh, sure.." I said and looked around. "Do you know where it is?"

"I don't know.. I thought you'd know."

I looked at her sternly.

"How would I know that?" I said and opened drawer of the nightstand next to my bed. I figured if I had a charger, it would be the place I would put it. As my hand was digging in the drawer, the first thing that came to my hand was a long purple stick.

I looked at the thing in my hand confused and tried to figure out what it was.

"Eww, Hemo!" Ashley yelled at me. "Could you please put that away? Gross!"

"What? Why? What's this?" I said and saw that there was a button underneath it. When I pressed the button, it started vibrating.

"Give me that!" Ashley came and took it from my hand and pushed the button to turn it off as it started to wiggle. "Gross! Gross! Gross!" she shouted and put it in the drawer again.

"I so did not need to see this." she said.

"Why, what was that?" I asked confused.

Ashley's face changed as if she had an illumination and she looked at me shocked.

"Wow.. Okay, this is going to be fun.. Hemo, sit." she said.

I did what I was told and looked at her puzzled.

"Shit." she said, "Why is it always me who needs to explain these stuff?" she mumbled. "Okay, that was a vibrator. It's.. some sort of a toy, Hemo. But for adults. Adult women. Like you and me."

"A toy.." I repeated.

"Yeah, it's fun to play with when.. uh, you don't have someone to play. When you want to play on your own, it's your playmate. Sort of."

"Oh?" The things she was saying wasn't making any sense. I opened the drawer again, I wanted to know how I could play with that thing. It was also a weird thing that there were toys specifically designed for adult women.

"Yeah, uh, but it's private. Okay? You don't just play with it when someone's around. People are not supposed to see it."

I held the purple stick again but some other thing took my attention and I let it go.

There was a tiny black velvet box in there and I curiously took it.

"Hey, what's this?" I asked holding the box.

Ashley's jaw dropped and her eyes were wide open.

"God.. No.." she said in shock.

I opened the box and saw a ring inside, shining glamorously.

"It's a….." I managed to say.

All of a sudden, my vision blurred. It felt like I was somewhere else, I wasn't in my room anymore.

* * *

><p><em>I saw Taylor, he looked very handsome in a suit, he was sitting right across me.<em>

"_I know we had our ups and downs but, you're the most amazing that happened to me Heather.." he smiled at me and held my hand. I wasn't able to control myself. I wanted to get up, or say something but I was just watching and I had no control over my actions. _

_Suddenly I found myself thinking that he looked so charming when he smiled._

"_I know you're thinking that I'm not committed to this relationship. But, I am. I'm madly in love with you and I'd do everything to keep you in my life. Forever."_

_He took his hand to his pocket and took the black velvet box. As he opened it, I felt my heart was racing. I was pretty sure if I knew what a heart attack felt like, that would be it._

"_So.. Heather Elizabeth Morris.." he said and sat down on one knee before me, "Will you marry me?"_

* * *

><p>My body was shaking.<p>

As I blinked my eyes, it felt like I was punched. I was suddenly pulled back to the present.

"Hemo, are you with me? Hey!" she said and snapped her fingers, "Honey, are you okay? You look a little green.." Ashley said concerned.

"I…" I stuttered.

_A flashback._

_I just had a flashback_.

_I remembered._

I looked at the ring, my mouth wide open and showed it to Ashley.

"I… I remember.." I managed to say.

"You remember..? What do you remember?" Ashley asked shocked.

"_He asked me to marry him…"_ I finally said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please tell me what you think if you have some time :)**


	16. The First Day of Glee

**Author's Note: I know it has been a while, I'm sorry =/. Here's a super long chapter to make it up to you! Know that I cherish every review and alert although I didn't have any chance to respond. They encourage me. Keep'em coming! :)**

**This chapter contains multiple narration. Sorry for not enough HeYa interaction.  
><strong>

**Heather will also sing a very funny song. You may find the song on youtube: watch?v=WhoAax7_FXw.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Heather's POV<strong>

"Hey, I think she's waking up.."

"Sweetie? Can you hear us?"

The voices were echoing inside my head. I tried to open my eyes a little bit. My vision was very blurry, I couldn't see anything properly. My head was pounding just like the first time I woke up after I had hit my head.

_Oh god, I lost my memory again. Oh god. Oh no. I don't wanna go through everything again. No way._

"Hemo?"

I squinted to see the person who's calling to me. My heart was beating inside my ears instead of my chest and I was very sweaty.

"Heather? Baby?"

Okay, I could see there were two people inside the room besides me. I shifted my eyes between the shadows in front of me. I blinked for a couple of times and when it didn't help, I rubbed my eyes. My vision was getting better in time.

"Mom?" I managed to say with a dry mouth.

Yes, it was my mom. Thank god. I still remembered. It was my mom and Ashley in the room. For a second I really thought I lost it again.. Yet it felt like as if it wasn't enough that life stole 21 years from me and now I lost more time. Days? No, it couldn't be days. Hours, maybe?

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"Not very long, just relax sweetheart, don't try to get up.." she said softly.

"Heather? What number is this?" Ashley asked and held her two fingers in front of my eyes.

"Two?" I rubbed my eyes again.

"Good girl." she sighed in relief. "Okay, now tell me, who's the president?"

"Huh?" _President of what?_

"Ashley," I heard my mom say, "She didn't remember who the president was even before she blacked out."

"No, that's not true." she shook her head, "She told me she remembered. Before blacking out. " Ashley said and looked at me. "Hemo, do you remember what happened?"

"I.." I stuttered. I kinda remembered but also didn't at the same time. "I.. uhm.." My mouth was too dry to talk. "Can I get a glass of water?"

"Sure, honey.." my mom said and she got out of the room in light speed.

"Wh—what happened?" I asked. My own voice was not familiar even to me.

"We were talking and then suddenly... You blacked out." Ashley calmly said. "It was pretty scary. I've never seen a person faint before. Your eyes were like rolled towards the back of your skull. All I saw was the white part. And then you collapsed."

I tried to remember the feeling. I did feel a bit dizzy before I passed out and found myself on the bed.

"Are you okay? Did you regain your memories? You told me you remembered before zoning out."

"I'm fine.." I said, "But no, I'm still the same." I took a deep breath, "Why did that happen?"

"Personally, I blame your purple buddy. I was almost gonna pass out the first time I saw it." she shrugged and sat on the bed next to me.

I looked at her, confused.

Oh right. The purple stick. My adult toy. Yeah, I was going to take a better look at that before I fainted.

My mom came in before I managed to say anything back to Ashley with a glass of water.

"Here.. Drink this."

I took the glass and started drinking like I hadn't drunk anything in a very long time. It was weird, the water had a sour taste and the smell of it made me wanna sneeze. As I gulped, the liquid softened my throat and the pressure inside my ears started to decrease.

"This tastes funny.." I said while handing the glass over to my mom.

"I squeezed a lemon in it. I think your blood pressure dropped. Lemon juice is the balancer. Want some more?" mom asked softly.

I shook my head no. I looked at Ashley again. But she was busy pressing some buttons on her phone angrily.

"Do you feel any better sweetheart?"

"Yeah.." I took a deep breath and shifted on the bed to sit upright. "Sorry if I got you worried, mom.."

I was feeling terrible. I already put the poor woman in the worst condition ever and now I was blacking out? I didn't know whether it was going to happen constantly or not. Yet, my mom came near me and held me in her arms, stroked my hair and kissed the top of my head.

I immediately felt better. Like Naya said, I was an adult baby, born again without points of references in life. As a baby, I needed my mom.

_But I also want Naya with me so bad right now..._

"Hemo," Ashley interrupted my thoughts, "Do you remember what happened before you blacked out?"

I scratched my forehead while thinking. It was all coming back to me in pieces.

"Yeah, we were.. sitting here and I took the purple stick inside the drawer, then you put it back and I reached for it again.." I stopped to recollect the memories.

"What purple stick?" My mom asked confused.

"And then.." I continued, ignoring my mom, "..then I..-"

I stopped in mid-sentence. I slowly got up, feeling still a little bit dizzy, I looked inside the drawer but it wasn't there. I bended over with difficulty and looked around. The black velvet box. It was something shiny. I found it under the bed, I grabbed the box and got up very slowly.

"...found this." I said, showing the box to them.

My mom's eyes grew bigger, Ashley just rolled her eyes.

"Heather, what is.. this?" my mom asked, shocked.

"It's a.. uhm." I opened the box and it suddenly came back to me.

I remembered that Taylor had proposed.

"It's a ring, Susan." Ashley snorted before I had a chance to say anything, "Turns out the golden boy proposed to your little baby girl."

My mom stood there for a few seconds, not able to close her mouth.

"Is this true?"

I open my mouth to reply but the doorbell rang. Ashley jumped immediately.

"I'll get it."

"Heather?" my mom asked still stunned.

"Yes." I whispered. "I, uh, I had a flashback. We were in a restaurant and then he gave this to me and asked me to marry him. I don't remember anything else.."

"And what did you say?" her voice raised a bit.

"I—"

"Heather!" I heard a voice calling to me. It instantly shot vibrations through my whole body. My legs turned jello as I saw the concerned face walking towards me very fast. Almost running.

"What's going on? Are you okay?"

"Naya…"

I felt like crying. No, she didn't need to see me like this. She didn't need to listen to this conversation. I didn't even have a chance to think about how I was going to talk to her about this incident. I had to make a plan first. I had to think it through. I needed to talk to Taylor. I needed to figure out this riddle before facing her. This was so not fair.

As soon as she reached me and our bodies crashed into each other, she wrapped her arms around me tightly, making me feel like she was afraid of letting me go. Thank god I was in her arms again. I couldn't help myself to think how our bodies fit perfectly like puzzle pieces. I held her like I was holding on to my dear life and as if she was the only thing to keep me alive and sane.

I inhaled her scent deeply and for the first time since I was awake, I felt like I was able to breathe again. I could smell her own delicious chocolaty smell mixed with her hazelnut body wash. It was indeed my favorite thing. Chocolate with hazelnut.

"Baby.." she whispered and held my face, looking really concerned. She looked deep inside my eyes in turns and I knew she was looking for some signs indicating any problems about my health in her own way. She was no doctor but she sure knew how to take care of me.

For a second, I thought she was leaning in to kiss me on the lips but with a swift move, she held my chin and made me bow my head a little and kissed my forehead. As I saw the look in her eyes, I knew she really couldn't help herself but then remembered that my mom was there too and changed the direction of her lips.

"Are you okay?" she asked again, caressing my cheek.

"Yeah, I'm fine.." I said and pulled myself away from her. I squeezed the black velvet box inside my fist, trying to hide it. "Wh- what are you doing here?"

"Ashley called.." Naya said and smiled at her. Ashley kindly bowed her head and smiled back.

"Heather-"

"Mom," I interrupted her and gave her the look indicating that I was not confortable to talk about that subject at that moment. "I'm really tired and a bit shaky still. Can't we deal with this later? Can't we talk some other time? When we're alone?"

As my mom took the hint, she looked at Ashley and Naya first, then back to me with a hurtful look in her eyes.

I didn't know what I did to disappoint her that much. I simply didn't want to talk about my boyfriend's proposal in front of other people. Was that too hard to understand? I earlier had the feeling that her disappointment would be doubled if I told her that I said yes to him. Oh god, I didn't even know what I said when he proposed. I really hoped I hadn't said yes.

But again, if I hadn't said yes, then why the hell I was holding that stupid ring inside my hand? I didn't think I would have taken it then if my answer to Taylor was not positive.

"Fine." mom nodded her head slightly. "But we will talk this time. Like, really talk." she then turned to Naya and the look on her face softened a bit but clearly it was still bitter, "You're staying right, Naya?"

"I.." Naya said hesitantly, "I actually really should—"

"You should stay. It's late. You drove all the way up here. I'll leave you something to wear in the guest room."

"The guest room?" my voice sounded more protesting than I intended. _Now we were going to sleep in separate beds?_

"Sure, Susan." Naya replied quickly. "You're very kind, again." she smiled. "Thank you."

I took a look at Ashley. She was also not looking very pleased. She didn't look worried, I think what I could read from her face could be called anger only. And a bit of disappointment.

"Okay then.. I'm going to bed. Wake me up if you need anything, okay?" my mom said. This time, the look on her face was much softer, but still no eye contact.

"Yeah, okay." I mumbled and she left.

"I'm gonna bail too. Good night gals." Ashley said and left the room.

_Finally we were alone.._

But I needed to get rid of that ring real fast.

Naya looked at me for a brief moment with the concerning look still on her face. I could tell she was thinking about what made me faint. It was easy to see that she cared for me. She took a step towards me and I took a step back almost instinctively.

"So.. I, uhm. I'm sorry, I made you worry.."

"I don't mind being worried. As long as I get to see that you're fine now, I don't have a problem with that."

She took another step forward and I took another step back, with the velvet box in my clenched fist. It was like we were dancing really slowly.

"Are you sure you're fine?" Naya asked suspiciously as she took another step towards me.

She was getting closer and closer. My legs hit the edge of the bed while walking backwards. I had no place to run. It was only a matter of time..

"Yeah, I'm fine. Totally." I nervously said. "Uhm, I actually.." I needed to find something really fast. "I'm really thirsty, would you mind getting me glass of water?"

Naya eyed me for a moment, full of doubt. She knew something was not right. She was closing the gap between us every second, slowly.

_What if she wants hold my hands, then she'll see it and I will have to explain everything even though I don't know a damn thing about it in the first place. What kind of an explanation I can have? Please please please… Not now. I don't want to deal with this now.._

"My legs are still shaking, you know," I said with a high pitched panicking voice while bending over towards the bed as I had no place else to go. "I don't trust myself enough to walk.." I smiled nervously.

_Oh god, I can't handle this stress anymore.._

"Of course." she said and stopped approaching me. "I'll be right back.." she smiled and slowly left the room.

Phew.

That was close!

I instantly got up and put the velvet box inside the very bottom of the drawer but it was just out there. I quickly walked towards my closet and opened it, found some hats and bras, I took whatever I found and put it over the velvet box to hide it. I adjusted the fabric and when I was fully satisfied that it was covered, I shut the drawer hard, got up and turned towards the door really quick.

Naya was standing there with the glass of water I requested. Still looking at me a bit confused. I wasn't sure how much she had seen.

"Ash—Ashley wanted.. uhm, my charger." I mumbled. "I was looking for it."

_God, why did I have to explain, she didn't ask me anything! It was my own freaking room!_

"Oh.. Okay." Naya said, "Here.." she handed me the glass.

I took a big sip, now that my mouth was full I wasn't going to blurt anything that would give me away. While I was drinking and looking around, I saw the charger.

I put the glass down and walked over to the desk across the room.

"Found it." I said victoriously, "I'm gonna take this to her and I'll be right back."

"Okay," Naya said confused. I wondered whether I was a terrible liar starting from the beginning or lying was something I forgot as well.

I was trembling with the adrenaline rushing through my body. I went to Ashley's room and knocked on the door before entering.

"Found it." I showed the charger, I was out of breath because of the panic.

Ashley snatched the charger from my hand as she kept looking directly at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"A ring?" she hissed. "_A fucking ring?_ Seriously?"

"Huh?"

"I can't believe you never told me that the prick asked you to marry him!" she yelled, "How could you do this! Why am I last to know! How come you never told me you were engaged!"

"Wait, what?" I protested, "I didn't do a damn thing, why are you yelling at me?"

"Oh you did something, Heather. You did a very bad thing. You stepped in it bad this time. You're gonna regret it. You're in a deep shithole, sister. I don't know how you'll find your way up. I can't believe you got engaged to that jerk after all the things he had done to-"

"No, I didn't!" I realized I was yelling too and I lowered my voice. "I'm not.. I'm not engaged, are you crazy? Do you even hear what you're saying?"

"Then why do you have the ring, Heather?"

"I have no fucking idea, okay? I have no idea! Stop blaming me! I didn't do anything. He didn't propose to me!" No, I'm not going to cry.

Ashley stared at me, her face didn't soften even for a bit.

"It wasn't me." I shook my head in denial. "I'm not—I'm not _her_. I'm not that person anymore. It's really not my fault that stupid flashback Taylor proposed to stupid flashback Heather and now I'm dealing with their shit. I don't even know any of them! I don't have anything to do with them! I shouldn't be the one to be blamed for their actions! And you.." I paused, because I was trying to push the tears back, "..y-y-you can't blame me for not telling you. I don't know her. I shouldn't be held responsible for what she did or didn't do. The ring doesn't mean anything.."

"I bet it means something to Taylor. And I'm also pretty sure it would mean a lot to Naya as well, if she ever finds out."

_Crap. She can't be more right.._

I didn't even know when I started crying. Everything was just so overwhelming. Just when I needed time to adjust to everything, it was all going in a crazy pace. I wasn't able to understand anything. I sat down, my face between my hands and started sobbing.

"Fuck." Ashley hissed. I heard her taking a deep breath and suddenly two arms were wrapped around me. "I didn't.. I didn't mean to make you cry. I'm sorry.." she softly said.

"I.."

"Shh.." she rocked me gently, "There's no need.. I'm so sorry Hemo, I shouldn't have put this on you.. It's not your fault.. I'm sure there's a valid reason why you hid this from me.. But you're right, it wasn't you who kept this from me. Just as it wasn't you whom Taylor proposed to.. You're different now.. You're a different person.. I think we all need to accept this.."

"I don't know what I'm gonna do.." I whined, tears still streaming down my cheeks.

"We'll figure out a way." she stroked my hair. "I promise. You're gonna be okay."

* * *

><p>I was staring at the ceiling, processing everything. My life turned pretty much upside down less than in a week. Life indeed has its own weird ways to work and mine looked like completely ruined.<p>

I was still trying to figure out everything but it was too complicated for me. There were just too many roles that I needed to play. Too many different labels I needed to carry on me. They all felt like different aspects of my life which were not similar to one another. I felt like I was trying to learn how to speak in different languages in such a short time so that I could understand the people around me. So that I could finally understand what was going on in this multi-lingual movie that I was watching. I thought about all the labels that I had on me.

I was a pro dancer. The one who toured with celebrities. I was on TV. I was someone's girlfriend or even worse, fiancée. Let's see.. What else.. Yeah, I was also soon to be an ex-girlfriend. I was unemployed. Pretty sure I was broke, too. I was a college dropout. A roommate. Daughter. Possibly a gay woman who is in the closet as well. There were too many curve balls for me to handle. I had never really thought about being gay thoroughly. It was another thing I needed to deal with. The old Heather apparently didn't have this problem. She was a happy, straight little bitch. And of course, _I_ had to be gay. What else could be expected?

I managed to hush my inner demons and looked at the fragile body lying next to me. After I returned to the room my eyes all red and my face puffy, she asked me what was wrong many times but I dodged her. I just told her that everything was overwhelming which was not entirely untrue.

When she went to the guest room to change, for a second, I really thought she was going to sleep there too because it took so long for her to come back.

I was therefore so happy to feel the warm body creeping up, pressing herself against my back and resting her hands on my hip.

We didn't even try to do any monkey business because I was drained. I was drained both physically and emotionally. She was incredibly understanding. She only peppered me with her soft kisses and hummed in pleasure every once in a while. I was really glad she came. Because I didn't think I would have survived this night on my own. Even though I wasn't able to sleep and I was staring at the ceiling for like, what, three hours now?

_'I should thank Ashley for making her come here tonight',_ I thought. Although it was pretty weird, she was texting angrily, I didn't think she would have that expression on her face if she was only texting to Naya.. Weird. Maybe she tried to reach Taylor too..

Yeah, this was another thing. If she tried to reach Taylor too, I suppose that explained everything. That really showed what kind of a man he was, he didn't even bothered to call to check up on me and I was pretty sure he saw the calls, the texts and also my voice message.

I listened to Naya's steady breathing and for the first time, it didn't calm me down. I couldn't even imagine how devastated she would be if she ever found out. I really needed to conclude whatever I had with Taylor. Of course, if I could ever see him again.. I sighed and closed my eyes. I felt her arm wriggle in her sleep and then she wrapped it around my body tighter than ever before. Somehow, at that particular moment, even though what she did would normally calm me down and made me feel like everything would be alright, I couldn't help but to feel very restless. I could feel another thing was coming. Just like when I felt restless everytime I thought about Taylor before finding the ring. I figured it was my body's way to give me heads up.

_'Oh well,'_ I said to myself. _'Tomorrow is another day..'_

And I finally fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Naya's POV<strong>

I opened my eyes slowly and smiled instantly as I felt our tangled bodies. I was so bummed about not having to sleep with her for the first time we met but thank god Ashley called me. I couldn't believe I was actually very relieved that I had an excuse to spend the night with her at her place. Something was up though. I could feel it. She fainted and that was not normal. Although, I had to admit, nothing was normal for both of us considering this week. She acted all weird when I showed up. And also the thing she said to her mom when she wanted to talk to her about something. She mentioned something about being alone? I just thought it was because of her blacking out. Something was bothering her and I knew she was going to open up to me when she was ready. I was just going to give her some space to organize her thoughts.

I took my cellphone standing on the nightstand near the bed and checked the time. 5:52 AM. I decided that I should head back home to take a shower and get dressed for my big day on the set.

I gently removed her arm which was wrapped around me. I didn't want to leave without saying anything to her, she would be so freaked out if she wouldn't see me when she woke up. Maybe I could leave her a note, I didn't want to wake her up, she needed her energy.

When I put her arm beside her, she moved in her sleep and opened her eyes.

"Hey.." I said softly and stroked her cheek.

"Morning.." she stretched, "What time is it?"

"Almost six."

"Ah." she groaned and took her pillow and put it on her face. "I can't believe it's already morning." She mumbled underneath it.

"Yeah.." I said and lifted the pillow up to give her a kiss on the lips. I got up, looked at myself in the mirror and took the shirt off. _Now, where did I leave my clothes.._

"What are you doing? We have like almost 3 hours to be there."

"Yeah, but I'm just gonna head home first. I need to freshen up. I need to take a shower and get dressed.."

She pouted. She looked so cute when she did that.

"We need to be on set at 9. I'll pick you up in an hour or so. We'll get some coffee, yeah?"

"Yeah.. Okay.."

* * *

><p>When we arrived at the Paramount Studios, I thought that was it. I was making my dream come true. I looked at the glamorous entrance and slowly made my way to Studio 6 and found the parking lot.<p>

I lazily stepped out of the car, Heather did the same. We both looked at each other nervously for a second but then her lips formed a smile and I couldn't do anything but to mirror it.

"Okay everyone, gather around!" said a bald guy with a yellow hat.

There was a big crowd, probably over 50 people, most of them looked childish and nervous just like us. It felt like the first day of school all over again. We slowly gathered around the yellow hat man who was standing next to few other people that I knew from my audition.

"Hey!" a voice called to me. I turned my head and looked. "Naya, right?"

"Yeah, hi! How've you been?" I asked kindly. It was at least good to see some familiar faces.

"Very good, thanks. Are you nervous about the first day?" the girl beamed with happiness.

"Yeah, kind of.." I replied and smiled shyly. She gently nodded her head and her eyes shifted to the other Blonde next to me.

"Hi, I'm Dianna.." she also said to the other Blonde next to me.

"Heather." she said nervously and shook Dianna's hand. While shaking her hand, all of a sudden her face lit up. "Wait.. You're Quinn, right? Wow, you're just like how I imagined you!"

Dianna chuckled, "It's nice to see someone thinks I fit the character, I guess".

I peeked around and saw Kevin, he waved at me. I just smiled. He was trying hard to see the yellow hat guy because a freakishly tall guy was standing right in front of him. Next to Kevin, there was an overweight black girl.

'_Ugh. I guess looks doesn't even matter for this. She's here even though she looks like this, she must have amazing talents.' I thought._

"Welcome to the first shooting day of Glee." The yellow hat man said. "I'm Ryan Murphy, these are Ian and Brad." he showed the other two guys standing next to him. I remembered Ian from my audition. Ian and Brad gently nodded their heads to greet the crowd. "We are the creators of the show. On my left, there's Zach.." Ryan continued, as Zach waved at the crowd and exchanged smiles with some people. "Our choreographer. And these are Rob and Adam. Adam is our music producer, you'll be spending a lot of time with him in the studio and lastly.. Rob.. Well, I'm pretty sure you all know who Rob is."

The crowd laughed. I rolled my eyes. Typical. Wannabe actors who want to suck up to the producer.

"You guys have been selected among 64.000 people who applied for your roles. We went over your audition types day and night, reduced the number and took you in for further auditions over and over again. After thinking thoroughly, you were the ones who were casted. For the next 8 to 9 months, you will be laughing, crying, sleeping, singing and dancing with and for your characters. If we'll be successful, millions of people will look up to you, identify you with themselves. Cancel their plans every week just to watch you. People will see themselves in you. You will have big responsibilities on your shoulders starting from.." he looked at his watch, "right.. now."

I must admit, Ryan's speech also gave me chills. We listened to him like we were mesmerized. I was a guest star in couple of TV shows but they were nothing like this. I had the feeling that this place would be a second home to all of us. I could already feel that all the people that I rolled my eyes at that moment, would become my second family.

I took a glance at Heather, who was also listening to Ryan with a shocked face. She looked intimidated. She looked at me and smiled though, I squeezed her hand. Dianna who was standing really close to me, linked her arm with mine and sheepishly smiled at me. I could tell she was already really happy. I couldn't do anything but to smile her back. We only spent couple of hours together earlier while auditioning so we didn't really know each other well enough for her to link her arm with mine. I would feel uncomfortable if it was for another person I guess, but the girl was absolutely a ball of sunshine. It was absolutely impossible not to like her instantly. You didn't need to warm up to her. She just has people at 'Hello'.

"Now, you will have an hour before we start the reading session," said Ian. "Each of you has already read the script but it is important to see how you'll be with each other. So, use this one hour to get to know each other and try to meet everyone because you'll be spending a lot of time together. More than you can imagine." Ian slightly laughed and continued, "For the ones who have minor dialogues for the first two episodes or none at all, you will be divided in groups. Some of you will be with Zach, practicing choreography and some of you will be heading to the studio with Adam to record the vocals. We have a tight schedule everyone, so I'm letting you know from the beginning. Now, you may all go. Except for the main cast and the recurring cast, you guys follow Rob, he has something to say to you and we'll meet up here again in an hour."

Some people started talking to each other as soon as Ian finished his words and walked away. Without them, we were only a bunch. 15 people at most. Heather looked at me, slightly disappointed and just when she took a step to walk away, I grabbed her wrist to make her stay with me. She was neither one of the main cast, nor the recurring cast but I wanted to keep her with me until Zach found her. We looked at each other, obviously, everyone was trying to find a way to start a conversation while waiting for Rob. Lucky for them, some of them already knew one another, they were chatting quietly.

"Lea! Hey Lea! Over here!" Dianna shouted across a girl who had just finished talking to Ryan.

"Hey, you left while I went jogging this morning. I thought you would give me a ride Di!" the brunette with a big mouth said as she came near us.

"Oh, sorry.. I thought you left earlier.." Dianna said apologetically. "Since when did you start jogging?"

"Just today." the girl replied and laughed.

"Awesome. I'll join you tomorrow." Dianna said, "Hey Lea, this is Naya, she'll be Santana and that's Heather. Heather is.." Dianna paused. "I actually don't know who Heather will be."

Dianna and Lea looked at Heather, examining her. Heather looked incredibly uncomfortable I wrapped my arm around her.

"Yeah… Well.. I, uh.. I don't know it either. I don't think I'll be here permanently.."

"Heather will assist Zach with the choreography. The single ladies number for episode four." I helped her.

"Oh.." Dianna said in disappointment. "When I.. saw you two together, I thought Heather would be the last one to complete our 'Unholy Trinity'. Bummer.."

"Yeah.. But who knows." I looked at Heather and smiled.

"I think I'll have a reading session with Ryan too.. That's what Zach told me.." she added.

"I hope you'll get it and I'm not just saying because they're having a hard time scheduling the shoots without the third cheerleader, mostly because I think you'd be good."

"Thanks." Heather said and shyly smiled. "Who're you playing?"

"I'm embarrassed to say but.." Lea paused. "Rachel Berry, standing before you ladies."

"Whoa! That's awesome!" Heather shouted.

"Yeah.. My nemesis. Rachel." Dianna chuckled. "Too bad for us we're also roomies. That's gonna take a lot of attention by the media if this show continues."

"Hi guys," we heard Rob say. I hadn't even realized that he already came. "I'm just gonna give you your trailer keys really quick so that you can settle in and practice for your reading session. We made the pairings with Brad and in case of any problems in the future, you'll be able to swap them but for now, here is list. The names I read, please step forward and take your keys. Please also introduce yourselves and your characters to the crowd."

"Harry and Dijon."

An Asian guy and a black guy stepped forward and took their keys from Rob.

"Hi, I'm Harry Shum Jr. I'll be Mike Chang. One of the football players."

"Dijon Talton. I'm Matt. Also a football player."

"Amber." Rob said.

The overweight black girl took her key from Rob.

"Hey guys. I'm Amber Riley. I'll be playing Mercedes Jones. The closeted diva." she laughed. Oh, Mercedes was one of the main characters. She was depicted as young Aretha Franklin. So this Amber girl must be good. She was also going to be staying in her trailer solo.

"Jenna and Naya."

An Asian girl smiled at me and we stepped forward. She looked okay. I wouldn't have any problems with that probably. We took the keys from Rob.

"Jenna Ushkowitz." said the Asian girl. "And I am T-t-t-tina Co-cohen-Chang!" she spat. She was addressing to her character's stutter. I thought it was pretty neat. I liked her.

"Santana Lopez." I rolled my eyes as my character would and gave my 'Bitch, please!' look to everyone. "Cosas malas suceder." I said in Spanish then I smiled afterwards as myself. I didn't even know if I had said it correctly because I usually pretend to speak Spanish. The crowd raised their eyebrows and made admiring sounds to my sudden change of character.

"Thank you Naya and Jenna.." Rob said, "Okay, next we have Dianna and Lea."

"Rob!" Lea protested, "Don't you think it's enough that we already live in the same house, now you're giving us the same trailer?" She protested but you could tell she was only joking. Those two were like two peas in a pot.

"Isn't it more convenient?" Dianna asked, "We do know how to live with each other so we wouldn't have any worries to get ourselves adjusted to our trailer buddies." and laughed hard.

Lea took both of the keys from Rob, "I'm Rachel Berry, the star member of the glee club. Listen closely my fellow glee clubbers watch and learn from me.. We need a lot of members to silently sway in the background while I perform my incredible solos." she said arrogantly.

Suddenly Dianna marched towards Lea, infuriated. She fixed her ponytail and smacked Lea's hand. Lea automatically open her palm, shocked. Dianna took the key from her with without trying to touch her as if she was disgusted. "Dwarf." she hissed. "I'm the head cheerleader Quinn Fabray. The most popular girl in school and I can't believe I got paired up with this loser!" she groaned.

We were tensed until Lea and Dianna started laughing. Everyone applauded as Lea and Dianna hugged each other. Wow. They were really good. Not to mention the electricity and dynamic between them was impossible to describe.

Mark and Cory, also known as Puck and Finn and Kevin and Chris, also known as Artie and Kurt also paired up. Some of the older cast members were not paired up, they got separate trailers. The only one among us who had a separate trailer was Amber. But I think the third cheerleader will be paired with her once they found her.

The group nonchalantly chatted for a little while then we went to our separate ways to see our trailers.

On our way to the trailer, Zach found us.

"Hey, Hemo!"

"Hi.." she said quietly. I could understand what was going through her mind. She was so scared of giving herself away so she kept the talking as minimum as possible.

"I arranged your reading session with Ryan, you're gonna meet him in his trailer in 10 minutes. Here's the script." he handed her a few pages. "Break a leg! Or don't. Because we need you, haha!" Zach joked. "I'll see you around for the single ladies. Later on. Good luck, Hemo."

"Yeah.. Thanks.." Heather nodded and looked at me terrified.

After Zach left, I pulled her into a hug and softly kissed her neck.

"You'll be fine." I whispered into her ear. "You'll be just fine. He's gonna love you. Okay? Just stay calm and remember how we practiced."

"I—I can't do this, I'm too nervous Naya. I'm.. I'm going home."

"No, you can do this. You're going to blame yourself forever if you don't give this a shot. This might be it. This might be a chance that you'll have once in a life time. Let me see the script."

I looked and saw that I predicted correctly. I smirked. The third cheerleader role was not written yet. Thank god. They gave her Quinn's lines. My lines were too short for them to understand whether she would be okay for the role or not. Just like I assumed. These were Quinn's lines.

"Quinn.." I said out of breath. "Just like we practiced, Heather.. Only remember how you did it in front of me earlier, okay?"

She nodded. I looked around nervously to see whether someone was around us or not. When I was sure that there wasn't anyone, I pulled her to myself by grabbing her by the jacket and pressed my lips onto hers. After her shock, she gave in eventually and kiss me back, almost desperately, not wanting to let me go. I sucked her bottom lip gently and she smiled into the kiss. We parted involuntarily.

"I'll be in the trailer. I believe in you." I whispered.

"I love you.." she whispered back.

* * *

><p><strong>Heather's POV<strong>

The papers I was holding were crinkled and almost wet with the sweat. My palms were sweaty. My legs were shaking. Nevertheless I was still walking towards the producer's trailer with heavy steps. I knew Quinn's lines by my heart, I knew it was all going to be okay but I couldn't help being nervous.

The next few minutes would be determining my life. Not to mention my relationship with Naya. I was mostly doing this for her more than doing for myself. Because I knew we wouldn't be able to be together as often as we wanted if they didn't cast me. Okay, I admit. I also wanted this for my own selfish reasons as well. How would I feel if Naya would be so successful and I was still.. well, me. I could be a bartender. Or wait tables. Maybe a cashier. Trying to date a world famous actress. The gap between our lives would be so huge that it would be impossible to catch up and close that gap eventually. I would watch her award ceremonies at home because I would be too embarrassed to show my face. Mostly because I wouldn't want to embarrass her. Then I would have to deal with the gossips about her love life, dating some hot actors from time to time just because I wouldn't be able to keep up with her life and her manager or PR would hide me. A failed professional dancer. I needed this. I wasn't getting any younger. I knew I was still young but this could be the opportunity to open a window for me, if it wasn't a door.

I stood in front of Ryan Murphy's trailer, took a deep breath and knocked. When I heard the sharp voice telling me to come in, I entered.

"Well, that's something you should be worried about Barry, it doesn't concern me. The network is eating me up already, I need them ready by tomorrow or you'll be escorted on your way out of this set." He threw his phone away and looked at me from head to toe.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm uh.. I'm Heather. Za-Zach.. ah."

"Do speak English, honey?"

Shit.

"Zach. Called me. I'm here to teach the Single Ladies dance to the cast and, uh.. He said you were looking for a third cheerleader?"

"I am looking for a third cheerleader but you're not her." Ryan replied as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Not me?"

"No. Not at all. I'm sure about this."

I was blushing. A pinch of anger was also boiling up inside my stomach. He was already eager to cut me off. Then it would be nice to tell me from the beginning so I wouldn't have to go through this stupid position.

"And I'm sure the person you're looking for is me." I said boldly. The moment those words left my mouth, I regretted immediately. I was such a blabber mouth.

"Hm.." Ryan raised his eyebrow. "Is that so?"

I nodded and squeezed the papers in my hand.

"What do you have for me kiddo?"

"I practiced Quinn's lines."

"Let's hear it." He snapped his fingers.

I took a look at the sheet for a few seconds and then put my both of my hands on the sides of my hip. I raised my left eyebrow and tried to look intimidating as possible.

"'People think you're gay now, Finn, and you know what that makes me? Your big gay beard!'"

Ryan tapped her chin, looking unimpressed. Just when I was about to tell another line, he raised his hand to stop me.

_I'm dead._

"You know what kid, that's your problem actually. I don't want another Quinn. Or another Dianna in the show. I already have a Dianna. Not only you can't even act half as good as her, you look like her a lot. You will be in that cheerleader uniform as well. The viewers might even get confused between you two."

"We don't look like each other. I'm tall and muscular but she's fragile and prettier." I mumbled.

"Okay, let's say I ignored the fact that you look like her. Can you sing?"

That was the moment I was afraid of.

* * *

><p><strong>Earlier...<strong>

"_Hey," Naya said, "You delivered that line really good. So, if you pass the acting then they're probably gonna ask you whether you can sing or not. We should really worry about that."_

"_I don't think I can sing. So, I think I lost it from the beginning. I don't think I should even try. I don't want to make a fool out of myself."_

"_There's no harm in trying baby.. Now, let's see, we need to find you a song that goes well with your voice. Since you're not that confident with your voice, I suggest we find you a one with quirky lyrics so that it will distract people from your voice. You know, they would be entertained by the lyrics so they'll be too busy to listen your voice carefully."_

"_That sounds like a good idea.. Hey, maybe I can sing that song I heard in your car. I liked it. It's funny, childish and I immediately identified myself with it."_

"_Uh.. I.. I didn't mean that kind of song, Heather, c'mon that song is incredibly stupid."_

"_But you were listening to it?"_

"_Yeah but—"_

"_I wanna do that one. There's no harm in trying baby, right?"_

* * *

><p>"Hey, you're still there kiddo?" Ryan snapped her fingers again as I was pulled away from the flashback. I looked at him blankly.<p>

"You're wasting my time. Are you going to sing something for me?"

"Yes." I said firmly.

It turned out I had a good memory when it came to dancing, or songs. I remembered the song thoroughly and Naya helped me with my vocals reluctantly although she wanted me to pick some other song and she insisted whenever she had the chance. I took a deep breath and started:

"_My head is pounding I can't stop the pounding,_

_I think it is going to explode._

_There are plus and minuses to sinusitis,_

_Like sometimes I get to go home._

_But mostly it hurts so bad, I think I'm dying_

_I just blew my nose and now I feel like crying._

_And the dreams that I have are all of my past lives,_

_And the seizures would paralyze me in the night._

_And I wake up clutching my teddy bear tight,_

_And I'm drooling and trying to turn on the light,_

_All I can do is hold fast and sit tight,_

_But what if they forget 'cause you know they just might._

_So I tattoo instructions on my ass_

_that say _'don't ever put this body in a casket.

Burn it and put the ashes in a basket,

and throw them in the Puget Sound.

I don't ever want to be underground_.'_

_Oh nooooooo, oh nooooooooooooo"_

"**STOP!** STOP IT! PLEASE!" Ryan yelled. I stopped immediately.

"That was—the most horrific thing I have ever seen and listened in an audition and trust me. I have seen _a lot_."

"But I'm—"

"I don't want to hear it." Ryan interrupted. "You know why? Because I just listened to a grown Barbie doll sing about having sinusitis, being afraid of dying because of it and saying that she doesn't want to be buried and getting it tattooed in her ass in case people forget it when she dies and tries to bury her!"

I could only nod in silence. Naya was right. This was not a good song sellection..

"I've heard many songs in auditions. I heard Celine Dions, Mariahs, Whitneys. I heard Broadway classics. They all did marvelous jobs. I turned them all away. It wasn't because they were bad singers. It was because I didn't know how to write for them. Now, why should I cast _you?_ Tell me. What do you have? What do you have that I can write _for you_? Why are you even here?"

He wasn't angry while saying all these things, he was mostly questioning, not only me but himself as well. I didn't know what to say. I had nothing to say, I could only be honest with him.

"I'm a dancer." I looked at my feet. "I had a dancing accident and hit my head. When I woke up, I didn't know who I was. I still don't know. It happened a few days ago. I didn't know where to go but thankfully, I met someone. A good person. She helped me. We tried going to a hospital but they didn't take me in. Because, I didn't have any ID."

I looked at him. He was just listening to me, confused, so I decided to continue.

"Then, the person who was helping me got arrested while we were on our way to get something to eat. It turned out that my family, my boyfriend actually, filed a missing persons report. So they arrested the only person I knew in my life. I felt trapped and lonely. I still do.."

A single tear was trying to make its way down my cheek. But I wasn't going to that. I needed to continue.

"They put me in the same house with the people who were supposed to be my family but they were strangers. I'm still trying to get to know them, but it's hard you know.. It takes years.. I don't remember those years.." I played with my fingers.

"Then a few days ago, I encountered Zach. Apparently, he knew me. The old me, actually. He wanted me to come and teach the Single Ladies dance, because I danced with Beyonce. I went to her World Tour with her. But of course I don't remember that one, too.."

I smiled bitterly.

"Heck, for all I know, I didn't even know who Beyonce was until two days ago. So when Zach called me, I decided to give a shot. It turned out that I might still not remember everything about myself but my body did. So, I rehearsed the dance. Zach told me you guys were looking for the third cheerleader and here I am, Mr. Murphy." I shrugged. "That's why I'm here."

Ryan just kept looking at me without blinking, his lips were slightly parted and his face was furrowed.

"Did you just make these up? Did you really put an effort and wrote it down and memorized it later on?"

"I've never tried to write anything. I'm not quite sure whether I'll be able to that instantly. Maybe gradually. I don't even know whether I'm left-handed or right-handed. Yet again, I think—"

"Okay that's enough." Ryan stroked her own bald head and took a deep breath. I knew it was too much. He now either thinks I'm nuts or I'm a liar.

"What's your name?" he asked me. "It is unless, you remember your name."

"Heather." I replied.

"Okay, Heather." he said, "Thank you for your time and your hard work. We'll let you know, okay? Have a good day. Please close the door on your way out."

I had nothing to do but to nod. I turned around and made my way towards Naya's trailer. What am I supposed to say to her now?

I fucked up. Big time.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>

**Please tell me your thoughts on the introduction of them to the Glee world? Did I pull it off?  
><strong>

**The song Heather sang was "Underground" from Kimya Dawson. I thought it would be funny for her to sing "My head is pounding I can't stop the pounding I think it is going to explode". Besides, I thought their voices would go together. The song was also something like Brittany would sing. Let's see whether it would inspire Mr Murphy to write the Brittany character? :)  
><strong>

**Thanks for bearing with me, this chapter was mostly filler. I felt like I needed to get them into the Glee world already. I know there are many issues that need to be addressed. Like Taylor. Like her mom's and Ashley's reaction. We'll get there.**

**Sorry that this chapter does not have enough HeYa interaction but there'll be more in the next ones. Please throw me some ideas because for me, it's getting harder and harder to write and that's why it causes delays. Your thoughts are appreciated! Thanks & see you soon!**


	17. The Single Ladies

**Author's Note: Hi everyone. So sorry for the long delay. I've been really busy with work and had a huge writer's block but I'm back now! Thank you for the readers who continued the story with me. **

**For the people who doesn't remember what happened last, you may find the reminder below. For those who remember exactly what happened, you can just skip this part and start the story.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously in Wrong Time, Wrong Place:<strong>_

_Naya landed the role of Santana in Glee. She learned the news from Zach Woodlee, the choreographer while she and Heather were on a date._

_Zach also offered Heather to teach the routine of the Single Ladies to the cast. Heather was reluctant at first but agreed in the end._

_While Naya was trying to teach Heather the Single Ladies dance, she found a live video of Heather and Beyonce dancing together. Heather was not doing so well at first but when she watched the video, she nailed the dance._

_Heather went home, still dazzled with the time she spent with Naya but she was also confused about Taylor who disappeared without even talking to her. Heather wanted to talk to Taylor but she couldn't reach him._

_When she was talking to Ashley in her room, Heather found a black velvet box which had a ring in it and triggered a memory._

_Heather had a flashback of Taylor proposing him and afterwards she fainted._

_Ashley and Heather's mom took care of Heather who showed her the velvet box. Ashley called Naya for help. Ashley was also beyond being angry, not understanding why her best friend hid something like this from her._

_When Naya came, Heather froze with the velvet box clenched in her hand, she somehow managed to get rid of the ring without Naya noticing._

_The next day they went to Paramount studios for the first day of the show. Heather had an audition with Ryan Murphy but it didn't go so well._

* * *

><p><strong>Naya's POV<strong>

I was looking at myself in the mirror, satisfied with the way I look when I heard that knock on my door. Knowing that it was Heather, I crossed my fingers and walked towards the door and opened it.

"Hey! How did it go?"

A very defeated blondie was looking at me with disappointed eyes. I immediately felt my heart clench inside my chest. This was not good news probably.

She shook her head and pouted while climbing the stairs to get inside my trailer. She let go of herself with a loud sigh on to the couch.

"Baby.." I sat next to her and held her hand, "What happened?"

"I blew it."

"What? How?"

She was looking at the floor and playing with her fingers nervously. I held her hand again and interlaced my fingers with hers. She looked at me, with tears ready to burst.

"Tell me.." I whispered. I was still hoping that there was something we could do to fix this. This could not be the end. It was so not fair.

"He hated me." She mumbled. "I thought I was doing well with the acting then he wanted me to sing and he hated me. He told me that he already had a Quinn, he didn't want another Dianna. He asked me how he could be inspired to write a character for me and I kinda.. lost.. control and told him."

"What did you say?!" I asked shocked.

"Everything. I told him everything. How I lost my memory and how I got there.. I don't know why I did that, I think I was desperate. Never mind, it's over." She wiped away the single tear on her face.

"Heather.." I held her in my arms. "Maybe he'll change his mind, we cannot know that. It's not over. You still have the Single Ladies."

"What if he doesn't change his mind?" she mumbled while her face was buried in my hair.

"So what? This isn't the end of anything. You had to try. You did and.. If it's not meant to be, it's not meant to be. " _I suck at comforting. I hate myself. _"We'll figure something out."

"It kind of symbolizes us, doesn't it?" She started nodding. "We were not meant to be at the first place either. So, this is going to be the end.." she paused, "of.. everything."

I shivered as soon as my brain processed what she was trying to say. I slided a few inches away from her so that I could look at her face.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

She was already sobbing, her eyes were all red and puffy. But all I could think about was how crying changed the shade of blue in her eyes. The color amazed me. Like a deep, crystal ocean. I was lost in her eyes again..

"It—it means that, uh.." she paused, ".. maybe we should just get it over with."

"What?" I raised my voice. _Oh my god, is she implying what I think she's implying?_

She looked down again to play with her fingers which started to annoy me.

"What do you mean, Heather? Are you for real?" I asked again loudly.

"Going separate ways." She whispered. "This was not meant to be since the beginning and now it's gonna happen just like how it should have been at the first place."

"Okay," I sighed, "Are you sure you're okay? Maybe the impact of your fall started to show its symptoms today because you're talking nonsense."

"This is the first time I make sense actually.." She smiled bitterly.

"Wh—"

"Look, Naya." She interrupted me. "Do you know what's gonna happen next? I blew it and—and you'll enter this glamorous world, without me. We didn't have any background or we didn't share much.. You'll be surrounded by this fame and I'll just be on the side. Then- we'll grow apart..which will lead to heartbreak and.. I just want to turn back when I still have the chance, when I still have a possibility of recovering.. I'm still trying to figure out what's going to happen to me, how I can get my life back. And you—you'll try to figure out yours. We'll be on separate pages.. We can see where we stand together later. After spending some time on our own. This is going way too fast for us. For me. I have to deal with my mom, Ashley and—Taylor. I don't know how.. But we have a lot to deal with. We won't have time for each other.. "

The things she was saying didn't make any sense to me.

"Sounds like you put a lot of thought into this."

She nodded.

"This is bullshit.." I shook my head. "That will never happen. You don't know what you're talking about."

"I do." She started crying again. "And I hate that, but I do.. This is for the best.. for both of us."

"This is crazy! And, you know what, I don't accept it!" I spat. "That's it? You're gonna give up on everything just like that? Your life? Your carrier? Me?"

"It breaks my heart too.. I thought—maybe, if I could also share this life with you, we would find a way for our lives to go parallel but.. But now I can't handle—"

"Naya Rivera?" Her sentence was interrupted with a knock on the door.

We looked at each other for another brief moment. That was when I realized I was crying with her. When I heard the same knock on the door, I got up and walked towards the door slow motion and opened the door.

"Naya?" the guy standing outside in front me asked.

"Yes?" I sniffed.

"Oh good, you're in your Cheerios outfit. They are calling you from Studio 2. For the rehearsals?" I forgot that I was wearing that. I wanted to show the Cheerios uniform to Heather before.. well, before shit happened.

"I'll change right away."

"No, not at all, you should be rehearsing in your costume." he smiled, "Studio 2."

"Yeah," I wiped my tears and tried not to sound like I was crying "Sure, I'll be there in five." I said and closed the door.

She was still sitting on the couch where I left her. I walked towards her again and kneeled in front of her.

"That's exactly what I was talking about actually.." she mumbled.

"Hemo.." I held her hands, "I need to go now. They're calling me. Please promise me you'll still be here when I get back and we'll talk about this?"

She bit her lips.

"Please?" I pleaded.

"Okay.."

I was like a walking zombie when I made my way towards Studio 2, following the signs which will take me there. I encountered a couple of people from the cast while I was on my way. We exchanged a few 'hello's and I tried to nod and smile, pretty sure I wasn't fooling anyone as I saw Lea pause for a second while she was passing by. I think she wanted to ask me what was wrong but decided to leave me alone after all.

Smart girl.

Zach, Dianna and another woman greeted me when I entered the studio. I quickly put on my happy face and said hi.

"Hey, Naya! Looking good with that Cheerios uniform!"

"Thanks, Zach." I said and stood next to Dianna who was also in her Cheerios costume. She looked at me carefully for a second and I felt her hand brush my arm slightly. Like she understood something was bothering me and trying to comfort me.

"This is Brooke," Zach said, "She's my assistant. She's gonna be teaching you the choreography for 'Say a little prayer for you' number." Brooke kindly nodded.

"But Zach," Dianna said, "We're still one person short. We don't have the third cheerleader."

"Yes, I know. Ryan is onto that. We have someone perfect." He winked at me but I shook my head no. His smile froze on his lips, shocked.

"So, where is she then?" Dianna asked excited.

"Uh.." Zach looked nervous. "I—I don't know yet. Well.. We're not shooting the number at the moment, this is just a rehearsal. I'm gonna go and see Ryan now." He looked at me, "Naya, can we talk in private for a sec?"

I walked towards Zach when Brooke helped Dianna to stretch so that we can start rehearsing.

"What's going on?" Zach asked.

"Ryan.. didn't cast her."

"What?! That's crazy! How is this possible?!"

"I don't know."

"Well, where is Heather then?"

"She's in my trailer. Crying her eyes out."

"Oh poor thing.. I'm gonna go see her. I know what rejection does to her."

_Well I don't. She was the happiest person I'd ever seen. Even when handling the crap life had thrown to her. _

"Yeah." I said quietly.

"I'll see you around Nay."

* * *

><p><strong>Heather's POV<strong>

I didn't know how long it had been since Naya left. I was just sitting there, trying to make up my mind and processing what had happen.

For the second time, it felt as if my life was already over. The first time was when we were at the police station. My heart was broken into pieces when I saw Naya standing alone in the middle of the station and I was walking away from her with my family. Nevertheless, it was the same feeling like my life was over.

At least my life with Naya.

It was important for me to get the role of the third cheerleader but now that was gone and I needed to decide how I should proceed.

Naya didn't understand. She couldn't see the how it was going to be but I could picture everything perfectly.

The more she got drawn into her celebrity life, the more I'd feel miserable about myself. I was already seeing myself not worthy enough to have her. She was perfect in every way. I really thought things would get better while we were trying to adjust the same life together. Now that she was moving on without me, I already felt like I was about to disappear.

The gap between our lives would be so overwhelming that we would drift away. Then she'd probably find someone who could match her in every possible way. Not someone like me. An amnesiac girl without any talents.

How could I get used to this destructive feeling?

I was right. It was for the best. It should end without going any further.

"_Heather? Are you in there?"_

I heard a man calling my name outside the trailer.

_Great, that's just what I need right now._

"Yeah, I'm here."

"Can I come in?"

"Sure."

I saw Zach climbing the stairs of the trailer. He had miserable expression on his face.

_Bad news travel fast I guess.._

"How are you holding up?" he said and sat next to me.

"Terrible."

"I talked to Ryan. I'm so sorry Hemo."

"Yeah, me too. I guess I need to accept the fact that I'm not good enough."

"That's not true. You're the best I've ever seen." he smiled.

I was feeling too terrible to smile back.

"He told me that he's looking for a black girl for the third cheerleader part. Not that you weren't good. It's just that when he fixes his mind over something, it's very hard to turn him around."

"A black girl?"

"Yeah, to keep the show's diversity. He has this crazy idea. He wants every viewer to see a part of themselves in the show."

I bit my lips and nodded bitterly.

"It's weird." He scratched his head nervously, "He told me something else about you as well. I don't think it's for real but—"

_Holy shit. I totally forgot about the part when I poured my guts out to Ryan about my true identity. Or non-existing identity. Damn it. He told Zach and now I'm gonna lose the teaching opportunity too._

"He—he told me that uh.." he started laughing, "that's nonsense but, he told me that you said you lost your memory and didn't remember anything."

"Well.. ah—"

_Shit. What am I gonna say now? I'm not good at lying._

"Why did you pull a number like that Hemo?" Zach asked, still laughing.

I shut my eyes and took a deep breath. I was going to tell him all. No matter what. I looked at him to gather my courage.

"Wait.." his smile died on his lips, "It's true.. Oh my god, is it true? How's that even—"

"It's true." I said.

"Wh—How? When? What?!"

And I told him everything that ever happened to me. How I lost my memory with the accident. How I met Naya that night and how she got arrested while trying to help me. I told him all about my mother, my roommate Ashley and my boyfriend/fiancé Taylor. I left out some parts, like how I fell in love with Naya and that I didn't have a clue about what to do with her.

"..And then that night, we were out to grab a bite and we saw you. You knew me and I didn't recognize you at all, I played along. When you told me about this job, Naya thought it might be a good idea for me to.. uh, continue dancing. Maybe it would trigger my memories and she said that was bound to happen if I didn't lose my memory so I wanted to give a shot. Naya tried to teach me the Single Ladies dance because obviously I forgot all about it but then she found a video of me and Beyonce, dancing together. When I watched it, I felt my body being possessed. Like, not my brain but my body remembered the dance and I was able to do that.."

I paused to figure out his reaction. I had been talking for more than half an hour. He didn't utter a sing word during. He was just gasping and saying 'oh my god' every now and then. He was listening to me, shocked and terrified. He asked couple of things about the medical aspect of this situation and I told him the doctors didn't know what to do.

"I swear to god I was going to tell you Zach. I'm so sorry.." I finally said.

"I don't know how to process this.."

"I know it's a lot to take and again, I'm truly sorry for not telling you earlier."

"You have no idea who you are and— the people around you are strangers, you feel no connection oh my god come here!" Zach held me and pressed my head against his chest. "You poor thing!"

I tried to talk but my voice was muffled with my head pressed against his chest and him hugging me.

"You'll get through this, Hemo." He continued. "You're tough. Once I was doing the choreography of a TV show and you were there. You cracked your ankle during the number but you kept on dancing, did you know that?" he looked into my eyes with compassion.

"Really? I did that?"

"Yeah, you're that strong honey."

We stared at each other for a while. Both of us smiling.

"Is there anything I can do to help you? Anything at all?"

He was just incredibly sweet. Although it was hard for another person to comprehend what I was going through, I could see it in his eyes. He really wanted to help me.

"Well.. I.." I stuttered. "Please don't take this chance away from me. I really want to teach the Single Ladies to the cast.. I know I'm a little rusty but I practiced hard, I swear— "

"Are you crazy girl?" he interrupted me. "You were born for this. Of course you're gonna teach the Single Ladies."

I smiled and enveloped him in a hug. After letting each other go, he burst into laughter and did a move like he was hugging himself.

"Don't beat yourself up that much Hemo." he said calmly. "You may not get the role but maybe we could find a way for you to stick around like an assistant choreographer or something like that."

"I don't know.. I think Ryan hates me so much that he's gonna get security to escort me out the next time he sees me."

"He's just stressed. He's under a lot of pressure. But he's really sweet. I can assure you." he said looked at his watch. "Oh my god, I was supposed be at Studio 2 to see how Brooke's going with the girls, I'm late. I gotta go!"

"Oh.." I said, "Okay."

"Hey, wanna come with me? You'll see the final version of a number. It's a dressed rehearsal."

_Yeah, I know it's a dressed rehearsal. I practically watched Naya leave me here in that crunchy cheerleader outfit._

"You're sweet, Zach. I don't know if I should—"

"C'mon Hemosaurus! Afterwards we'll be rehearsing Single Ladies anyway!"

"Okay then.." I said and we left the trailer together.

When we reached Studio 2. They were on a break and Naya was drying her neck with a towel. When she saw us entering the Studio she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Hey ladies, how're we doing?" Zach chirped.

"Amazing!" Dianna laughed, "This is so much fun! Brooke is wonderful!"

"Yeah," Brooke said, "Those two we got here Zach they are naturals. They already learned the basics of the routine. We just need to polish it with more rehearsing and then we're done."

"That's great!" Zach said. "Okay, then, you ladies show us what you got!"

"It's a little rough but like I said, they got the main point." said Brooke and turned the music on.

Brooke acted as the third cheerleader which kind of hurt. But the three of them were absolutely amazing. Especially Naya and Dianna. They were so in sync with their characters with the looks they throw and all. When I read the script, I was kinda confused but now everything made sense. I could picture almost every scene of them.

"Incredible!" Zach shouted when they finished with all of them coming together, Dianna in the middle, Naya on her right and Brooke on her left. "You girls are wonderful! Now, as the third cheerleader is still.. uh, TBD.." Naya and I shared glances. "We should get on with the next number." he continued. "Brooke, can you please tell Chris, Jenna and Amber to meet us here? They should be done with the recording with Adam."

"Sure," Brooke replied. "I'll see you guys around. Remember to work on those spins Dianna!"

"You bet." Dianna smiled.

"I'm gonna go and arrange the music and all." Zach said and left the studio with Brooke.

And.. There was an uncomfortable silence in the studio after they left.

"Naya," Dianna said, "You were absolutely amazing. I'm so glad that you're my co-star with this unholy trinity."

"Thanks Di," Naya replied kindly. "You were pretty good yourself too."

"Girl, we are so on!" Dianna said happily. "Oh, I completely forgot! How did your audition with Ryan go, Heather?" Dianna asked. Clueless Dianna was clueless I guess.

Naya and I looked at each other again.

"It.. uh, it didn't go very well." I said defeated. "I didn't get the part."

"Oh.." Dianna mumbled. "Sorry to hear that.."

"Yeah, me too. Guess Ryan was looking for a black dancer and I'm white as milk."

"That sucks, honey." Dianna said genuinely and held my hand.

"Well, there's nothing I can do about it so.."

Naya opened her mouth to say something but Zach entered the studio with Chris, Jenna and Amber.

"O-kay! Everyone gather around!" Zach called. "Dianna, Ian is calling you to Studio 1 for your scenes with Cory."

Dianna smiled and mumbled a 'see you later guys' to all of us and left.

"Z—Zach?" Naya asked nervously.

"Yeah, Naya?"

"Do you mind if I stay here and watch? I'm not scheduled for another few hours."

Zach looked deep into Naya's eyes and smiled to her. I couldn't find a chance to tell Naya that Zach knew everything. Well, not everything. But most of it.

"Sure Nay.." Zach said to Naya like they both share a secret. "You can stay while this one works miracles." he pointed me and Naya just smiled.

After talking about the basics of the routine, I showed them a few moves, tried to simplify it so that they could keep up.

Chris was a ball of sunshine. He was so witty and funny. I could see that Jenna was experienced as she was the best dancer in them all and Amber was so humble and so cute. I liked them almost instantly.

Before the music, we went on with the classic 'one-two-three-four' method where you count the steps which is slower without the music and which makes it easier to comprehend the steps.

Jenna nailed it eventually, Chris wasn't bad either but we were having problems with Amber. Dancing was not her best quality.

After practicing for almost an hour, I decided to take a break because Amber was panting and having hard time while breathing.

"Alright guys. Let's take five." I said and went near Amber who was lying on the floor.

"How's everything going?" I asked and kneeled.

"I'm.. having a heart attack.." she said while trying to catch her breath. "Kill me now.."

I couldn't help but laugh. "You'll be okay, I promise. We just need to practice a little more. Go and drink some water, calm down. Then we'll start again, okay?"

She nodded and got up with my help.

As I was also dancing with them, my shirt was also drenched with sweat. I grabbed a towel and started to dry myself. It was then I heard an angelic voice which I had forgotten.

"Hey."

I totally forgot she was here. I looked at her as she was walking towards me with a proud smirk attached to her lips.

"Hi."

"You are amazing, Heather."

"Thanks." I smiled and had a few sips of water.

"Ryan doesn't know what he's missing."

I smiled bitterly as I hung the towel around my neck.

"You're very good too." I said.

"Not as good as you. I got really turned on watching you." she smirked and held my waist.

"Naya," I protested and took a few steps back. "No—We can't. You said we were going to talk about everything."

"And I meant that. We will talk." she said. Her face was serious all of a sudden. She didn't have that playful smile anymore.

"This is already hard for me too. Please don't. We have a lot to discuss and I don't know where we stand."

"Oh?" Naya raised her voice. "Couldn't you figure this out earlier? For example, I don't know, before you said you loved me?"

"Keep your voice down!" I hissed.

"What's with all this illumination now, Heather?" she asked angrily.

"What illumination?"

"We were fine earlier and after a day, you're acting all weird like I made everything up inside my head!"

"Shhh!" I tried to quiet her.

"I know what happened between us, okay? Did you start to forget random things just like that now?"

"No, I didn't forget anything about us.." I whispered.

"Even if you did," she held my hand and put it on her chest. "Do you feel this? Do you feel how my heart is beating like crazy when it's you? That would remind you everything, even if you forget all about us. Just like your heart reminds me.."

I took my hand away hesitantly. Luckily no one was looking at us. Chris, Jenna and Amber were around Zach, looking at him carefully, while he was doing some of the steps slower for them to understand.

"I will always remember how I feel about you.." I finally said.

"Then what's with all this drama? What's with the talk of us breaking up?"

"Could we even be together?" It was impulsive. I didn't realize it until it came out of my mouth.

"I don't understand what you're trying to say and it's devastating me.." Naya said. The sight of her was making my heart break.

"It's nothing. Never mind.."

I couldn't tell her that I was most probably engaged to Taylor. It wasn't the time and place for this. Having a flashback in which Taylor proposes me and finding a ring inside my nightstand's drawer does not mean that I'm engaged, right?

Or it could mean that I said yes to him. I needed to find Taylor before dropping the ring bomb to Naya.

_And until that happens, I cannot be all chirpy and happy about this.. relationship of Naya and me. Everything is rushing at me at the same time but I just need them to be separate to deal with them. I cannot handle all at once. I need to pause something! Even if that means Naya._

"Don't shut me down.. Talk to me.." Naya pleaded.

I looked at her and scolded myself mentally for being this insensitive. She was hurting. Because of me.

"I will.. I promise I'll tell you everything but—I just need some time, can you give me some space?"

"Space?" she asked shocked.

"Yes, some space.. I need to figure out some.. stuff."

"Okay.." She said quietly. "You want space, I'll give you space." She looked at me, hurt, "I hope you know what you're doing.."

And she left.

* * *

><p>"Okay everyone!" Ryan said, "Places!"<p>

I was standing behind the camera in the set which was turned into Kurt's bedroom. Chris, Jenna and Amber were in a unitard. Chris was feeling comfortable in it but I wouldn't say the same thing about Amber though.

"Psst! Amber!" I whispered. "You'll be fine. Stop worrying we'll get it this time."

"Easy for you to say 'Miss Hot Piece of White Girl Ass'. Oh god, I feel so conscious about the way I look in this stupid outfit."

"You look totally hot, Amber. Do not even doubt it." I assured her. She smiled.

"Okay, roll the camera! Scene 21, take 8! 'Ring on it'. Aaand.. Action!" Ryan said and the Single Ladies song started to play in the background.

Jenna and Chris were doing fine but Amber was missing the steps constantly and couldn't keep up, I was trying to guide them, dancing with them behind the camera. We practiced a lot for this. I kept giving them encouraging nods when I heard Ryan yell again.

"Cut! Cut! Cut!" he took off his hat. "Aretha! Can I ask you what you're doing?"

"Uh.. Dancing?" Amber replied.

"That's not dancing." Ryan said, "You, Britney Spears!" he pointed me.

"Me?" I asked surprised.

"Yes, you!" Ryan replied, "Show her."

"I—I'm not su.. What do you want me to do?" I was stunned.

"You should know what you're supposed to do. You've been doing it since the first take, non-stop behind the camera and it's distracting me." he turned to the cast, "We should be speed up you guys, we don't have all day. It's already our 8th take of this scene! Show them again Britney."

"Uh, okay."

* * *

><p><strong>Naya's POV<strong>

I was sitting at the back with Dianna while watching Jenna, Amber and Chris perform the Single Ladies number. I could totally see Ryan was reaching his boiling point because it was the 8th time that they needed to cut because of Amber.

"That's not dancing." I heard Ryan say. "You, Britney Spears!" he pointed at Heather.

Heather was staring at him like a deer in headlights. All of the attention was on her right now and I could see she was terrified. Ryan wanted her to show the moves to the cast again. She went near Amber and did the steps in slow motion so that she can understand when I hear Zach talking to Ryan.

"It's pointless, I think we should cut her some slack Ryan. We can get some of the other girls to do the number instead of Amber."

"Who do you have in mind? We don't have time to train another actor to be in the number Zach. We're already behind."

"What about Naya? She watched us rehearsing and she's a very good dancer. I'm pretty sure she can nail it."

I gasped. But didn't say anything since they didn't know I was eavesdropping.

"No, we can't put Naya there. Her character is supposed to hate everyone in the Glee club. Her character gave demeaning and insulting looks to every single person in the club. We'll ruin the continuity."

"What about Lea?"

"Kurt and Rachel are frenemies. They compete for solos and they oppose on almost everything. Why would Rachel help Kurt practice the dance?"

"Yeah.. Well.. I guess we need to put Amber in booty camp then." Zach said.

Ryan watched Heather for a while as she was dancing in the most perfect way.

"I think I got it." Ryan said to Zach. "Okay, everyone stop."

And with that Heather stopped dancing.

"New plan." Ryan said, "Aretha, you're out."

Everyone was dead in their tracks, looking at Ryan terrified.

"What? Out?" Amber asked petrified.

"Yes, you're out of this number." Ryan replied.

"Okay, so are we gonna do this with just Jenna and I?" Chris asked.

"No, time for plan B." Ryan said. "Britney!"

He looked at Heather, Heather was covered in sweat and her face was red with all the dancing she had been doing since take one. She raised her head to look at Ryan.

"Can someone please go and grab a unitard for Miss Spears here?" Ryan said while looking around

"For what?" Heather's mouth opened with shock.

"You're in. Congrats." Ryan continued, "Welcome to the Glee club."

I was almost sure Heather just wetted herself. So did I.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think! :)<strong>


	18. The Confrontation

_**Previously... :**_

_- Heather felt sad that she couldn't get the role and got caught up with her own insecurities. She basically started counting reasons why Naya and her cannot be together and she told Naya that they should take this as a sign._

_- Naya didn't like where that conversation going but she had to leave Heather in the trailer to go to the rehearsal of "Say A Little Prayer For You" only after Heather promised that they'd talk about it later._

_- Zach came to comfort Heather and he told Heather that Ryan told him about her memory loss. He didn't believe at first but then Heather explained everything and Zach took it well after the initial shock. He agreed to help her in any way he could._

_- Heather returned to the studio to teach the Single Ladies dance to Amber, Chris and Jenna. Naya stayed to watch her and tried to snuggle with her while they were on a break but Heather shut her down and asked her to give her some space. Naya left, heart broken._

_- During the shooting of the Single Ladies, Amber messed up the choreography for multiple times and Ryan was getting really pissed._

_- While Ryan and Zach were talking about what to do, Ryan had an idea, stopped the shooting and told Amber that she was out of the number. He then all of a sudden wanted someone to grab a unitard for Heather, saying that she's in. _

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry, I don't think I'm following.." I said without trying to faint.<p>

"What's not to follow? You're in. Go to hair and make-up, then I want to see you in that unitard in ten minutes." Ryan said.

A woman came from behind and pointed me towards the back of the set. While I was forced out of the set, I glanced at Naya. She was as shocked as I was. Holding her hand over her mouth as if she wanted to scream but no sound was coming from her.

Soon enough, someone was dragging me by the hand. Two hands grabbed me by the shoulder and forced me to sit down. I was still trying to understand what was happening. I was in? I was a part of the show? I thought Ryan hated me and didn't want me.

"That's why I love show-biz." I heard the make-up girl say. "You never know what's gonna happen. Let's just wipe off the sweat and start your make-up, okay?" she said with a slight smile.

I was still looking at myself. My confused, hot and sweaty face in the mirror was looking back at me while two hands dried me quickly. Soon I heard footsteps and Naya's reflection in the mirror.

"Hey!" she said excitedly.

"Hi." I shook my head, earning a glare from the make-up girl, "I still don't understand.. What just happened there?"

"A divine intervention." Naya said smiling, "I'm so excited, aren't you excited?"

I looked at Naya for a few seconds, my face fell. This was escalating very quickly. She came near, sat beside me and held my hand while the make-up girl continued. I hadn't even answered her, she looked at me again as if she knew what I was thinking. She had no clue.

"Why aren't you excited?" she asked.

"I am," I replied. "I'm excited, of course, but I'm nervous more than being excited. For the last few hours I prepared myself mentally that it was all over for me. Now.. this happened."

"This.." she squeezed my hand, "..is what was supposed to happen."

I turned my head to look at her, she gave me a reassuring smile.

I couldn't bear to see her like this. This was going to make everything more complicated than ever. I asked her to give me some space so that I could figure out my issues. The engagement ring, Taylor, Ashley's harsh behavior towards me. Not getting in the show was some sort of an excuse for me to request the needed space, but now, things had turned the other way around and I knew she was going to see this as a green light for us.

"I still—I'm still serious about the space thing. I—I need some time." I said stuttering.

Naya let go of my hand. I could see the disappointment in her face.

"Of course.." She sighed. "I just—I don't know what you expect me to do." she looked down at her hands, "I don't know what you mean by wanting some space.."

I bit my lips and looked at the make-up girl. I wasn't totally comfortable talking about this with her being here. Naya took my silence as a bad thing and got up.

"Okay then… I'm just gonna—go, okay?"

Seeing her like this broke my heart one more time.

"Naya, please don't."

"No, I understand. Actually, I don't, but yeah…" she bit her lip bitterly. "I need to say that I understand."

"Naya.." I whispered, the make-up girl was surprised to witness this as well, as if she sensed the tension in the air, she backed off a little bit and took her hands away from me.

"It's cool." she made a gesture with her hands to state that it's not big of a deal, but I knew it was. "It's totally cool."

"I swear, I'm gonna explain everything.." I pleaded. "Once I sort some… stuff. I'm gonna explain."

"Sure." she said bluntly, "I guess then I'll see you when I see you."

And with that she left.

* * *

><p>"Aaaand cut! That's a wrap for today everybody!"<p>

I think it went pretty well. Jenna hugged me and Chris playfully nudged me on the shoulder. The number was really fun and we totally nailed it. It was so strange to be in front of the camera. I wondered whether I would ever get used to that feeling or not. Mostly, I felt myself like a dork.

I did my best but my eyes searched for Naya throughout the whole performance. She was not there to watch. I guess I wouldn't be here too if I was in her shoes. I knew she was hurting but she didn't know that I was doing what I was doing just to prevent her from getting hurt.

It was like I had all these mysterious boxes in front of me and I didn't know what would come out of them. Just like the engagement ring. I needed to unwrap those boxes while I was all by myself. I needed to put some warning labels on them or something. I needed to know what was inside them and whatever's inside, I needed to solve everything and wear my heart my sleeve if I ever wanted anything with her. Because it was totally unfair to her.

I was ready to completely disregard my current condition. I didn't care about not remembering anything anymore. I accepted it and I was okay with the idea that my memories would not come back. I only wanted to sort everything out just for her. The worst thing about losing the memories was the part that I couldn't remember the things that I should remember for the sake of avoiding them. Uncertainty was definitely not something that I wanted with Naya. Even though I didn't remember, I somehow had the idea that I didn't like surprises at all. Hence my constant obsession of knowing what's inside the mystery boxes.

"Hemosaurus!" Zach approached and handed me a towel, "That was outstanding! I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks, me too.." I tried to smile as I took the towel from him.

"Brad wants to talk to you. Come with me."

I followed Zach and I couldn't help but feel nervous. I walked slowly behind him and a guy stood up as he saw us approaching.

"Miss Morris," he shook my hand. "I'm Brad. Co-creator and writer. It's a pleasure."

"Same here.." I mumbled.

"Firstly, I want to congratulate and welcome you to our family. I know this was a last minute decision but I think you'd agree with me that it's better late than never." he smiled sweetly.

"Yeah.. Thank you so much for giving me this opportunity." I was so nervous that I didn't know what else to say.

"We had been looking for the third cheerleader for a very long time. We don't have any outlines for your character yet but we'll just go with the flow for now. Would you have any problems with some uncertainty?"

_Uncertainty? Are you kidding me?_

"No, of course not." I tried to smile again, "I'm sure I'll be on board whatever you throw at me."

"Good!" he said, "Ryan is very impressed with your dancing skills. It was really important for the third cheerleader to dance. We don't want to come across as a show with a group of people who sit on stools and sing show tunes. We'll be doing up beat dance numbers as well. You'll start out as a recurring character for now, but who knows? You may be promoted if you keep impressing us like you did today."

"Thank you so much…I'm really happy to be a part of it." I blushed.

"I'll send your contract to your Agent if you would be kind enough to give some contact details to Rob."

"Agent?" I looked at Zach. I asked 'Do I even have an Agent?' with my eyes. He got the hint and jumped in.

"Heather here…" he cleared his throat, "..had an unpleasant event with her recent Agent so she's no longer working with someone, Brad."

"Oh," Brad said, "I guess it should be no problem for us to get her a new one. We have a PR company that we currently work with. Most of our actors are very pleased with them. Would that be okay?"

I looked at Zach again. What the hell I knew about Agents and PR companies. He winked at me.

"Sure, it's fine.." I mumbled again.

"Excellent. I'll make sure that you get the contract and your shooting schedule. Welcome aboard, again." he said and shook my hand again with a genuine smile.

Instead of feeling relieved, I felt like there was a heavy lift on my shoulders as I watched him walk away.

"Is it true?" I asked Zach.

"Is what true?"

"That I had problems with my Agent."

"Your Agent was an ass and you fired him. He didn't hook you up with anything good. He never really believed in you."

"I fired him?"

"Well, technically you didn't." he replied. "But I think you should because I get the feeling that you haven't heard from him since the accident. This is clearly a sign of indifference. If I disappeared for three days, my Agent would find me even before the police." he chuckled. "So you know what I'm saying, Hemo?"

"Yeah. I think I do." I told him. "So, are these new PR people any good?"

"They're good. You can ask Naya, she's also working with them."

_Naya…Right._

"It feels weird that I know nothing about this business.."

"Oh don't blame your amnesia, honey. You knew nothing about the biz even before your strike to the head." Zach laughed. "C'mon, let's go." he wrapped his arm around me, "Get changed, let's get some coffee and then I'll drop you home."

* * *

><p>"Okay, it's not that not a big deal."<p>

"It's sticky."

"Yes, kind of..."

"And it's gross."

"Oh, c'mon. You're such a whiny little baby."

"It smells funky."

"It's a thing that women do. Well, most women."

"I'm not so sure…"

"Okay, who remembers stuff here? You or me?"

"But..—"

"You or me, Heather?"

"You." I groaned.

"Thank you. Now, will you quit complaining and get this over with?"

"Are you sure there is no other way to do this? Because my brain and my senses are tingling and they only do that when they're trying to warn me about something."

"Did you develop super powers when you cracked your skull? How can you know? Were you bitten by a radioactive spider of something?"

"There are radioactive spiders?"

"Oh my god!" she grumbled, "It's another reference. Just do it already!"

"No—it's just that when something bad is going to happen or.. important, if I experienced it in the past, I think my subconscious tries to send me a message or warn me or something. So I get this weird feeling.."

"I know what that is. It's the thing what we call 'chickening.'"

"What does it have to-"

I had to end my sentence with the sound of the paper, being ripped away from my skin in a millisecond.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!" I screamed in pain.

"When you wax, the trick is to do this when the person least expects it." Ashley smirked.

My eyes watered and I looked at the wax paper in Ashley's hands.

"You ripped my skin!"

"No, I ripped _the hair_ on your skin. I agreed that I would show you how to do that and I still don't understand how I end up explaining all the weird stuff to you but there's no way I'm gonna wax your lady cave. You're on your own with that one, sister."

I blinked the tears away and looked more carefully, I was pretty sure that I would see some of my skin on the sticky paper. I looked down my leg, I thought it would bleed but there was no blood. The part where she waxed was only crimson.

"Oh, c'mon Hemo, you're not gonna cry are you?"

"I'm in pain!" I protested and rubbed my leg.

"You know, you can always just shave but you never do that. You always preferred this method Hemo. It lasts longer" she said. "Ready for another round?"

"No, I don't think I will ever be ready for another round. Just.. get away from me!"

"You know," she smirked, "I bet Naya would be more than delighted to do this to your lady cave. I sort of sense that kinkiness.."

It had been almost an hour since I thought about her. With the burning sense on my skin, I was already ready to cry but now thinking about her was just the final drop for me and I broke down, I held my face with my hands and lost it.

"Hey!" Ashley panicked, "Okay, I'll give you a razor! Just... let me find one, or… I'll just go and buy one! I'll buy you tons of razors!" she came near me and I felt her arms wrapping around me, "What the hell, you can just let them be, you can keep your body hair. I bet there was a reason for them to exist, just please, don't cry Hemo..."

"I'm not crying because of the stupid hair on my legs..." I said with a stifled voice.

"What's wrong then?"

"I got..I got the part."

"You did? You're casted?"

"Yes.." I whispered.

"But.. That's wonderful news, why are you crying? You worked so hard for this."

"I told Naya I needed some space and now she's sad... And probably mad at me too."

"Why did you do that? I thought you guys were… sort of dating?"

"We're not dating… I can't date her."

"What do you mean you can't?"

"How the hell I'm supposed to date her when I have all these blanks I need to fill? I need answers. But no one is just handing them to me. I need to dig for them, because they are buried..." I slapped my head with every word. "..In. This. Stupid. Brain." Ashley snatched my hands.

"Stop that! Do you think this will bring everything back?"

"I just wish everything was a terrible dream.." I continued crying. "I wanna wake up. I wanna wake up now.."

"Oh, honey.." she wrapped me tighter, stroked my hair, I buried myself into her.

"You say you wish that this was a terrible dream, but if it were, you would probably never have this with Naya. You would probably end up in that show, that's true. You would probably meet her again. But you wouldn't have bonded with her like that. Think how it would all be different. Sure, you would be each other's probably best friend, because of which I would resent but not say anything by the way, you two would go to events together, give interviews, Naya might be with someone else, but.. You would be too. You would be with Taylor. Who knows, you would even be planning your wedding right now. Ready to kick me out so that he could move in with you." she smiled. "Things would have never been the way they are now."

I sniffed. She wasn't completely wrong.

"You know I'm not very spiritual. But I do believe that everything happens for a reason. And there is a reason why universe or God or the Force or whatever's up there, caused this to happen. Or at least kind of helped the things that would arrange this incident to happen. You, practicing alone, the fall, the head bump, hitting the very tiny spot which would case the memory loss… Naya, Hemo!" she said excitedly and smiled at me. "Naya, being there... _In the right place and at the right time_. Everything happened for a reason. This happened…" she touched my temple, "…because I think you needed to have her in your life in that sense. Not just as a friend."

The more she talked, the more everything was making sense to me.

"Consider yourself lucky." She lifted my chin so that she could look me in the eye. "I cannot wait for the day that I smack my head and meet the man of my life." she smiled and rolled her eyes, "Or woman. I could swing both ways if it means that I would end up with a woman as gorgeous as her."

An immediate smile appeared on my lips.

"Yeah, she's pretty gorgeous." I grinned foolishly.

I felt lighter somehow. I broke the embrace and looked at Ashley.

"Thank you.." I whispered.

"Pleasure, as always." she smiled.

"I'm glad we cleared the air." I said and added hesitantly, "you know, with the engagement ring thing.."

She playfully rolled her eyes for a second, "Yeah. That engagement thing. We're cool Hemo. We're always cool." she smiled again, "Like I said. There's a reason for everything. I'm sure you had pretty good reasons for hiding. The old you, I mean."

"I don't know. But I need to find out. Like, immediately." I replied, rubbed my eyes and got up.

"But—we haven't finished..?" she said.

"I think I'm done with this for today." I said, "Baby steps." I smiled and left the bathroom.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for meeting me." I said.<p>

"Yeah."

"Care to explain where you were for the past couple of days? I had been calling and texting you. Yet you bothered to return my calls today somehow."

We were at a small café nearby. Taylor was finally sitting across me. I was going to get my answers.

"Why would I explain where I had been? I don't owe you anything. It's not like you care. I'm a stranger, remember?" he said defensively.

"That's true. You still are." I said bluntly. I was getting enough of his 'I'm-the-victim-here' party.

"What do you want then?"

"We were—are…" I changed, remembering that we never really broke up, "…in a relationship. Don't you think you should have been around more to help me?"

"It seemed like you were getting all the help you need. There was no need for me." he snorted.

"Taylor," I said trying to sound patient, "I freaking lost my memory. Okay? I'm sorry that it happened but it did. Sucks for you. But you never understood how it was for me. I needed you. I needed you to help me find myself. I needed you to help me find my answers. But you just walked away. Just like that. You never bothered to check up on me or call me. It was you who never even cared."

He played with the cup he was holding for a few seconds. Up until that point I never thought that my words were sinking in, but it seemed like at that moment, they did.

"When I saw blood on that floor and couldn't find you…" he finally said, "I thought I was gonna lose my mind. I went crazy and… started running around like a lunatic. I didn't know what to do. Because I always knew somehow if something bad happened to you. I sensed it. Everytime."

I looked at him, frowning. I didn't understand anything.

"Heh, I was gonna say 'do you remember' but I know you don't, so I'm skipping that part." he said and smiled bitterly, "One night, when we were 14, I woke up and I felt like I couldn't breathe. I wanted to see you but it was too late and I couldn't really leave the house with my folks at home and of course, you wouldn't be able to meet me… But I needed to talk to you. Because I felt as if there was an invisible hand around my heart and it was squeezing the crap out of it. So, I called you. At first you didn't answer but I kept calling. And… you finally answered. You were crying. All I could understand was that you and your mom were on your way to the hospital… Later I found out that your dad had just passed away that night, and you had just found out."

Even though I couldn't remember that night, I felt tears prickling in my eyes, threatening to make their way down across my face. I couldn't remember, but I knew it was true. Somehow I knew it happened… And he was there.

"I always knew, Heather." he looked at my eyes. "I knew something happened to you, but this time I was late… I was so late that I could only see you getting inside that car and driving away. I fell down on my knees and screamed my guts out on that empty street. You were gone… I thought you were gone. When I found you…"

He stopped and swallowed, looked at me with glassy eyes. It was the first time I saw that he was showing some human emotions. I wiped down some stray tears and nodded my head, tried to encourage him to continue.

"When… I found you.." his voice cracked, "I was able to breathe again. I could barely eat. I couldn't even blink my eyes during those three days that you were missing. I felt half. I was complete again when I found you… They warned me beforehand about the memory loss. I wanted to be there while they interrogated that…woman. Naya. Because I didn't want to believe it."

He wiped his tears with his arm. I let go completely, I didn't even care. I was crying too but didn't quite know why. I had nothing to say to him.

"But then," he continued, "I saw you, looking at me with scared eyes. You were scared. When I saw that terrifying look in your eyes, then everything sunk in. After when you weren't scared anymore, you were looking at me, empty... I didn't want to believe that she was gone. My Heather. She wasn't there anymore. The woman I asked to—"

"Marry you." I completed his sentence. "You asked me to marry you."

"You.." he said, "you remember? you remember that?" he asked hopeful, he reached for my hands and held them.

"I do." I whispered. "I- uh, I had a flashback when I found the ring. I remember that. Somehow, I only remember that."

"Oh my god.. Heather." he finally let go of himself and burst into tears. He never let go of my hands, not even for a second. "You remember.."

"I—" I slowly took my hands away from him. "I don't remember what I said." I said. "I don't remember the answer… I don't know what I said."

He lifted up his head, his eyes were all bloody. He tried to hold my hands again, but I took them away.

"You wanted me to give you answers to your questions.. Are you asking me what your answer was?"

"I'm scared to hear the answer." I whispered again.

"You're scared that you said yes…" he whispered back.

"I'm so sorry…" I managed to say.

He didn't say anything. He just looked at me. I had never seen him this hurt. I hated myself. I was hurting everyone around. I only caused pain to people around me.

"I never knew that it was _this_ hard on you too. You never showed me that… That's why I'm sorry." I said.

"Yeah.."

There was a moment of silence.

"Why.. do I have the ring?" I asked, managed to gather my courage.

He smiled bitterly, "I guess you need to figure this one yourself."

"Tell me." I said softly.

I wanted to know the answer. The worst thing would be that I said yes. Then I would have to deal with.. everything.

"It doesn't matter if you had said yes. Nothing matters.. Because right now, your answer is apparently no…" he replied.

I bit my lower lip and looked away.

"Look me in the eye and tell me I'm wrong." he added.

I looked at my hands. Playing with my fingers.

"Tell me that it has nothing to do with _her_." he said harshly, emphasizing the last word with disgust.

_Okay, now I have to say something._

I looked at him and shook my head.

"I'm sorry. I can't tell you that." I said. "I can't say that this has nothing to do with Naya."

"Because clearly it has everything to do with her, isn't that right?" he got up and came next to me.

I bowed my head and looked at my fingers again. He was getting furious and I didn't know what would happen if he got really pissed off. It was best not to fuel his anger. Not when he was so close to me. So I remained silent.

All of a sudden grabbed my wrist, forced me get up. I stumbled but kept my neutral face, shut my eyes and clenched my jaw with the feeling when he locked his hand around my wrist. It shot shocks to my brain. He tightened his grip more.

"I knew something was up between you two!" he roared. A couple of heads turned to us.

"Taylor." I hissed between my teeth. "You're hurting me. Let go."

"Did she fuck you?" he continued but with a lower voice.

"Let. Go." I snarled.

He finally let go of my wrist and I lost my balance for a second. As I managed to stay on my feet by holding the chair, he was already leaving.

"March 17." he said before exiting the door. "That was the date we set. You said yes."

And then he left.

I sat down, bursting into tears, I was crying so hard that I couldn't practically even breathe. It wasn't just because of that I said yes, it was because of everything. Because of my messed up life. And the lives that I messed.

Once I managed to calm down, I took my phone out of my purse with shaking hands and called the only person who could be good for me.

"Naya…" I said, it didn't help me to hear her voice. I started sobbing without any control again.

"Naya…" I said desperately, ignoring her questions. "Can you come and get me? Please?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Remember when this fic was not a drama? :)<strong>

**Sorry for not warning beforehand. This chapter was mostly a filler. Taylor thing needed to be sorted out. Now that's out of the way, we can finally move on.** **More to come. Thanks for the reviews, alerts and favs. Love them all, keep'em coming!**


	19. The Literal and Figurative Meaning

**Author's Note: Hi again, thank you for the alerts, reviews and favs! You guys are amazing!**

* * *

><p><strong>Naya's POV<br>**

"Thanks for picking me up." She sniffed. "I owe you one."

"Owe me one? You owe me a dozen." I told her.

She was finally able to stop crying hysterically and talking to me. I had waited patiently. She made it very clear that she didn't want to talk when she dodged all my questions on the phone and the moment we got on the car.

"Fine then, you may add this one to the list as well."

"It's fine. I was in the neighborhood anyway." I said without taking my eyes off the road.

"Oh, really? You were in the neighborhood. Seriously?"

I wasn't directly looking at her but I could kind of see the disbelieving look she was giving me.

I knew I wasn't able to fool her. The way she sounded on the phone I thought she was mugged. Beaten. Or both.

"Okay, I wasn't_ exactly _in the neighborhood. Fine. I was at home. Staring at the wall. You should be happy that I'm not stalking you like a maniac when you.. uh.."

_Don't try to fish for information. If she wants to talk to you, she'll talk to you. Just give her some slack. Trust her. But this thing is killing me! I wish I understood what the fuck is going on._

"..called me to pick you up." I finished as I lost my focus. I was really about to say 'when you wanted me to leave you the hell alone'.

She didn't reply. I slightly glanced at her while I was driving. She was buried in her thoughts. So distant.

_Ha. Deja-vu. _

It was the exact same scene that we were in. It was dark, raining. I was soaked. Just like the first night I met her. It was raining so heavily that I was drenched by the time I managed to get inside.

_Yup. Just like that night._

I peeked. Again. And she was again looking outside the window, lost in thoughts, looking confused. This time, I wasn't scared that I was getting kidnapped or about to be murdered or raped, or both. Not with that order though. God no. This time, instead of being terrified, I was nervous. No, curious, to be exact. I wanted to know what was going on inside that pretty little head of hers. She was the same though. The same confused look in her eyes. Creased brow. How I wished to kiss those wrinkles on her forehead and watch as her face transforms with the warmth she feels inside her heart. It was _almost _exactly like that night. No bleeding on the head this time luckily. However, the main point which set this night apart from the one that we first met was that it felt like instead of trying to remember, she was trying to forget this time.

_Deja-vu my ass. Ugh. How I hate life._

"Isn't it funny how we run in circles?" I broke the silence and chuckled.

"How are we running in circles? You can't find the way home? Are we lost?"

"Ah." I smiled, "No, not a _literal _circle."

We were lost for sure. At least I was. I was lost because she was lost. Okay, it's true that she was already lost before that. But I liked to think that I found her. Literally and figuratively. We found each other. Unfortunately, somehow now we sort of lost each other too. We were lost separately.

"What kind of a circle then?"

I was mostly pleased that she was talking instead of keeping quiet.

"Doesn't this look a little familiar to you too?" I asked as I tried to see through the windscreen wipers. They were going up and down very fast. Like my heart at that moment. Both of them were distracting me. I hated driving in the rain. But I sure loved how she made me feel.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you know. Dark rainy night. Me driving, you sitting next to me; all dazed and confused. Looking outside."

She thought for a second but then she started smiling. My heart fluttered immediately.

"Took you long enough." I smiled back. "It's the only thing I could think the whole time. And also, it feels like I haven't seen you smile in ages."

"We've known each other for a week." She laughed.

"True. Feels longer though, don't you think?" I winked.

"It sure does." She sighed. We stepped into the sensitive territory again somehow.

We didn't speak for a few minutes.

"Okay," I said, "Now we're literally running in circles."

"What?"

"You didn't tell me where you wanna go. So I'm like… driving in circles to stall."

"Oh, I thought you were taking me home."

"I am but…" I gave her a bittersweet smile, "I'm still confused regarding the idea of what you call 'home'."

"Right."

She always told me my place felt like home than any place else. But I didn't want to assume that when she said 'home', it was my place. You know, with the whole giving space thing we were currently working on, I didn't know whether it was a wise choice or not.

Yet again, I didn't want to disregard the option that she wanted to go to my place despite everything. That's why I didn't directly take her to her house either.

"So?" I asked realizing she still wasn't giving me an answer.

She bit her lower lip and thought for a while. I was secretly enjoying that it was so hard for her to decide but also didn't want to give any hopes to myself.

"Take me to my house, please." She finally said.

I didn't have to say I was more than disappointed.

"I need some stuff from my house." She continued. "Then... Take me home."

* * *

><p>"Okay, I'm good. Let's go." She said as she got in the car again. She was really quick. It had been merely 5-10 minutes since I was in front of her house. Just as I ran the engine, I heard someone screaming.<p>

"Heather Elizabeth Morris! You get back here right this second!"

Then I heard the back passenger door being opened and someone else was inside too.

"What are you doing?! Get out!" Heather yelled at her.

"You will not leave without talking to me!"

Ashley.

"Oh, hey Naya." She greeted me like she wasn't the one screaming her lungs out a second ago.

"Hey Ashley." I played along.

"Ash, I'm serious. Get out. We'll talk when I get back." Heather hissed.

"Why did you - and then- ugh." She looked at me and didn't say anything else. "How am I supposed to wait?!"

"You can't know every single thing and I promise I'm gonna tell you all about it when I get back."

"All about what?" I joined in.

"Nothing." Heather bluntly said. "Glee. The part. She wants to know how it all happened."

"Oh, it was awesome!" I grinned. "She was at the back when-"

"Not. Now." Heather hissed at me this time. "For the last time. Ash. Get out, please. I'll see you later, okay?"

Ashley looked like she saw a ghost.

_Okay, now I think it has nothing to do with the show._

She looked at Heather, as if trying to communicate her through the eyes. Then she looked at me, her eyes widened. Sure my every single strait of hair declared independence when they got rain but I didn't understand, did I look that bad?

"Fine." She said and shook her head. "You'll crawl back to me crying and I'll still be there to pick up your pieces. Again, Heather. Like always."

And with that she left, slamming the door.

"Okay." I sighed. "That was… interesting. What just happened?"

"Nothing. She was just being her usual self. Can we go now?"

"Yeah, sure."

During the ride back home we were mostly silent. Then I decided to take matters into my hands again as she looked more calm.

"Did you get your schedule?"

"Yeah, I did."

"What will you do tomorrow?"

"Uh.." she gathered her thoughts, "I'm in some group scenes, then the shooting of 'Say A Little Prayer For You', then I'll be with Zach, planning choreography for a number called 'Rehab'."

"'Rehab?' I didn't know we were gonna do 'Rehab'."

"I don't think it's the New Directions. Zach told me that it's gonna be highly professional. Like, _professional dancers_ kind of professional. We're gonna make an outline of the choreography."

"Awesome."

"What are you gonna do?"

"Same. Apart from the whole choreography thingy. You know, 'Say A Little Prayer For You'. Some group scenes. I'm mainly curious about the celibacy club part."

"Celibacy club?"

"Well, yeah. It's all in the script."

"Right. I should read it sometime then. I didn't think it was necessary since I didn't have any lines."

"Well, I don't either. I only read the scenes I'm gonna be in though. I don't have any lines, so it didn't take a while. Except for 'get a room' line which is incredibly hard to remember." I said sarcastically, it made her laugh.

_God, I wanna make that sound my ringtone. My alarm. The theme song of my life._

"Shouldn't you be also recording? You know, the song?"

"Uh, no." I replied. "Since the third cheerleader was TBA when they needed to record it, I didn't get to sing. Either that or they think my voice is terrible, so instead they wanted black gospel singer ladies to sing as back up for Dianna."

"That can't be true." She said and held my hand for the first time what felt like ages to me. "Your voice is better than Dianna's."

"You haven't heard her sing yet."

"I don't need to." She said and squeezed my hand.

_Okay, I'm literally going to fly this car up into the sky!_

"Besides," she added. "If they thought your voice was terrible they probably wouldn't have casted you."

I smirked. It was so fascinating that she always knew the exact thing to make me feel better. In every aspect of my life.

"Well, that theory sort of does not apply to me since my audition was pretty awful."

And now it was my turn to give her a comforting squeeze.

"Do you need some practice? I can help you with the routine of 'Say A Little Prayer For You' if you want."

"Nah. I think I'll pull through. I spent my whole time watching you, Dianna and Brooke dance. It's all shaking booty and nothing complicated anyway."

"Tell that to my sore body."

She chewed her bottom lip and looked at me. That was when I realized it kind of sounded wrong. If it were yesterday, she would all be making jokes about 'telling that to my sore body'. I was almost feeling sad that we were already home as I parked. It meant that the comfort of this confined space would end soon.

"It looks like I need to lip-sync though. Gotta memorize the song." She told me as she entered the house.

"That I can help." I said and throw myself on the couch. She eyed me for a brief moment as I got rid of my boots and laid on the couch.

"What?" I asked.

_Is my short skirt distracting you?_

_Enjoying the view?_

_Take a picture, it'll last longer._

_Why don't you stop staring and come here._

_Instead of your eyes I wanna feel your hands on my thighs._

_Or your tongue. Either one would work._

Those are the few things that popped in my mind as her eyes lingered on my legs. But I couldn't say either of them for the sake of giving her the damn space.

"I'm wanna eat." She said all of a sudden.

"Huh?" _Whaaaa- Okay, I'm calm._

"I'm—I'm hungry, do you have something to eat?" she said in panic and practically ran to the kitchen.

_Oh, I have something you can eat baby. Right here._

_Stop it Naya!_

"Uh, I don't know. I don't think so." I hollered without getting up. "I need to go grocery shopping. We can order in?"

_I have instinctively spread my legs without even noticing. I'll be damned._

"Sure, yeah.

* * *

><p>"I don't get it."<p>

"Which part?"

"They fall in love at first sight. But she's getting married. So they sort of fall in love seconds ago she gets married."

"That's not right exactly but, yeah sort of."

"Then why does she marry him?"

"How can you back down from a wedding that close? They have everything. The church, the guests, the cake, flowers, the rings and all that crap."

"Yeah but… There was still some time. She could have gotten away without getting married to him. It's unfair to everyone. It's unfair to herself. But mostly to Luce and Heck.

We were watching Imagine Me & You while enjoying our pizza. Since she was with me now, I thought it would be better for her to start. I bet Ashley would be happy that I was filling her in. That movie was also my ultimate sad time movie. It's a happy ending. Makes me want to believe that everything would work out eventually.

"Yeah, but if it wasn't for that, there would be no movie. No one wants to see 'they met, fell in love, had sex, everything's over and they lived happily ever after.'" I replied. "It's boring."

"How is it boring?" she asked, "Isn't that what people look for in life? Happy endings? Without any complications? Isn't life complicated enough? It's already full of things to be worried about. It's all about meeting someone, thinking that it's the right person for you and then BAM!" she closed her hands like she was trying to kill an imaginary fly, "You hit your head and everything is vanished, that person as well! And then you—you see another person! But again, BAM!" I jolted with the sound. "You can't be with her either! Because- because there were some promises made and… And—"

She didn't say anything else. She just started rubbing her wrist.

I took a few seconds to let everything sink in.

"Okay, I don't think we're talking about the movie anymore." I said. "What's up?"

"I don't know, Naya." She said still rubbing her wrist. "I'm not making sense to myself either. I don't know what I'm talking about anymore."

I took a look at the part she was rubbing, it seemed like a bruise had started to form.

"What happened here?" I asked and held her hand to get her wrist closer to me to examine.

"Ah—Nothing." She said her eyes shut.

"This is recent." I told her and poked the bruise gently. "Does it hurt?"

"No, it just throbs a little, that's all."

"How did this happen?"

"I fell—during uh, during the shooting. I fell. On my wrist. I was trying to protect my face and landed on my wrist." She stuttered.

There was something quite weird but I couldn't put my finger on it. She was nervous. It was either because I was gently stroking her wrist up and down over the bruise or it was because she was lying to me.

I decided to examine it a little closer and saw some patterns, like stripes. Thick stripes. They covered her wrist horizontally.

"That's not because you fell. A bruise like this cannot form because of a fall."

She shook her arm to get rid of my grip.

"I'm so sick and tired of you trying to act like you're a doctor. You do this every time! You don't know anything!" she spat and freed herself.

I grew up with doctors. My aunt was a doctor, so was Derek. My dad and Derek were close friends so I spent a lot of time with him in that practice. He always gave me medical books for children with lots of pictures in it and I loved them. I was a little proud to think that I knew more than an average person. If I wasn't into acting, I would totally try to go to med school. Would I be successful? Well, that's the thing we can never know.

I sighed and got up. That was really the first time she raised her voice like that. She wasn't that aggressive even when she told me that she wanted some space. And here I was, defying her need. Not giving her space.

"Naya—Naya, I'm sorry. I didn't mean—" she held my hand to stop me from leaving.

I gently pulled away from her.

"I was just gonna get some ice. I'm no doctor but I've heard that helps." I said and went to the kitchen.

After a few minutes, I was back with the ice pack that I put on my butt when we tripped down the stairs together while kissing. I pulled her arm towards my lap and gently laid it out on me. I slowly put the ice on her wrist as she hissed with the cold sensation. I kept the ice pack on her wrist periodically so that she wouldn't feel cold as I noticed something the next time I took it off.

"That shapes look like fingers." I told her.

She froze the moment words left my lips and stared at me. I waited again for her to say something hurtful.

"I need to tell you something…"

_Okay, nothing ever comes good out of that sentence._

"Go ahead." I said calmly.

"I—I went to see Taylor. I was with Taylor earlier today."

_Taylor, huh? So Taylor made that._

"I needed to talk to him because he was avoiding me for days. I wanted answers."

"Answers for what?" I sounded more angry then I intended.

Her eyes fell on her hands, she was playing with her fingers again as she did that. Sort of like a nervous habit. I was used to it.

"I had a flashback. I remembered something. When you came by yesterday, thinking that I fainted, I had a flashback that's why I blacked out."

"You—? Wh—why didn't you tell me this earlier? You—you remember now? You remember everything?"

_Holy crap, this is not happening._

"No, I don't. I just… saw something. Taylor was in it. I didn't see it completely, it was like a piece of a memory. I met him, so thathe could give me answers. You know, to put the pieces together."

I was afraid to ask but I had to. A flashback, including Taylor. Hmm. Wonder what that can be!

"What did you see?"

"It's not important anymore…" she said softly and held my hands. She was now playing with my fingers.

"Of course it is. Tell me what you saw. I can handle it." I told her, but I don't think it was very convincing.

I was desperate to make eye contact with her but she was avoiding me on purpose. So it had to be bad. I pulled my hand away and lifted her chin up. Soon her blue eyes met mine. We stared into each other's eyes for a while.

I didn't know what it was. Maybe the pout, or her eyes or just her in general. I couldn't take it any longer and slowly started to lean towards her.

The closer I got, the more I thought she was going to pull away, but she didn't. She only shut her eyes.

I grazed my hands on her cheeks and held her face between my hands.

"Open your eyes." I whispered.

She immediately obeyed my instruction and opened her eyes. I wanted to look deep into her eyes, but mostly I wanted her to look at mine. So that she would be convinced that no matter what was going to happen or what was going to be said, I would never leave her unless she wanted me to.

"I'm gonna give you a secret, okay?" I told her.

She nodded.

"Every time I kissed you, I secretly watched you from time to time. I never closed my eyes all the time because I was afraid that I was gonna lose you if I close my eyes for a long time. Every time I slept in your arms, I woke up constantly with the fear of you not being real or being taken away from me. The first night, you know, when we had nasty fight where you told me I stink like a wet dog," I smiled, "I was sure I made you up inside my head because you were unbelievably incredible. It was all unrealistic. So I had to make sure that you stayed with me. I looked at you now and then. Every time."

She bit her lower lip and kept looking at me.

"I need you to keep looking at me now, okay? Because I know that feeling. The fear like the other person can disappear any minute. I need you to see, that I'm here. I won't go. No matter what. Okay?"

She slightly nodded.

I leaned in again and kissed her cheek. I lingered there for a while more than I should. Then I put another kiss on her temple. Another kiss on her neck, her chin, the corner of her mouth. I backed away a little to see whether it was okay. Because that was probably violating her request of space. She kept looking at me the whole time. I could see her eyes were following me as I kept leaning in and slowly peppering lingering kisses on her face and I could feel her tremble.

I held her face with me hands and gave her a peck. It was very short but she whimpered as my lips left hers. I slowly gave another peck and another one. A soft growl came from her throat.

"This is torture." She whispered.

"I thought you wanted some space." I whispered back, smiling.

"I'm done with that. I can't take not being close to you."

"That's a new world record. We had that conversation when, early in the morning?" I smirked.

"Yes, but it was enough."

This time she leaned and started kissing my neck.

I moaned softly with the tingles.

"Admit it, you can't resist me." I smiled again as she was busy with my neck.

"You're a jerk." She said in between kisses.

"You're the one who's a jerk." I told her, "You came up with the whole space thing."

"Argh, can you please it go?" she said frustrated just before nibbling the sensitive spot on my neck. I felt the goosebumps and the sharp tingling sensation between my legs.

It was the absolute moment for me. I needed her more than anything. I wanted her in my every fiber being. Without even hesitating, I held her face and our lips crashed. I couldn't believe how long I had been without having that feeling back. She took my lower lip between hers and I tangled my hand in her golden hair. I groaned into the kiss with the sensation of her tongue requesting entrance. I opened my mouth more to give her what she wanted and the moment her tongue touched mine we both couldn't hold back our slight moans.

I don't even remember how long we kissed. All I knew was that I'd really missed her and she hadn't even left. I was starting to feel dizzy going without the oxygen for that long. It also made me remember that we had things to discuss. Like her meeting with Taylor and that flashback.

"Hold—hold up." I stopped her. "Before we go any further and forget about it, we should talk."

"Yeah," she said out of breath. "You're right."

I re-adjusted my position on the couch as I was basically sitting on her lap during the kiss.

"The flashback." I said.

"Yeah, the flashback. That's where I was going to start too." She said, "But first, I need to show you something."

She reached for her purse near the couch and dug through it. Just when she grabbed something it fell and went right under the couch.

"Shit." She cursed. It was hot hearing her curse.

She got up and sat on the floor to reach whatever that was and when she found it, she was on her knees and holding a black velvet box, pointing it to me. It looked like a box that would only contain a ring. A special kind of ring. My eyes fluttered open as I came to a realization.

_What the fuck?!_

"Holy fuck! What the hell are you doing! Stand up!"

"Wh—No! No! I'm not—I'm not proposing no, god no!"

My mouth was wide open with shock. What the fuck was going on?!

"Not—not that I wouldn't like to marry you. Someday! Not—Not today! Or soon! Of course not, like in—in— a distant future!" she rambled, "Long time!"

"What's that Heather!" I looked away as if I was a vampire and it was a cross.

"It's the thing that gave me the flashback. I wanted to—show you."

"By shoving it into my face like that?! Jesus Christ I thought you were proposing!"

"I wasn't!"

"Good to know! Couldn't you give me a heads up?!"

"Why are you acting all weird? It's not like I'm asking you to elope!"

I looked at her and started laughing. She was also terrified.

"I'm not acting weird. I'm shocked. That's all." I kept laughing.

I took a deep breath as the I calmed down, she sat next to me again with the box in her hand.

"So this gave you the flashback?"

"Yeah. I found it in the drawer, it was next to my toy. Ashley was about to show me how to play with it."

"Your toy." I repeated.

"Yeah, my adult toy."

"Your _adult_ toy." I repeated again.

"Yeah you know, it's vibrating. Like a big stick."

"You mean a vibrator?" I asked but then I realized, "Hold up. What do you mean Ashley was about to show you how to play with it?"

"No, it's not like that. It's just she was telling me…" she paused, "that—uh.. Anyway it's not important so I reached for it and saw this, when I opened the box, I remembered."

I really didn't like the sound of it and also how it looked like.

"Hmm.. Let me put the pieces together myself just this once. A box. A ring. A flashback. Taylor and answers. Gee what would that be?" I fake-scratched my head. I knew what it was. I needed to hear it from her and then I needed to hear her answer.

"Taylor proposed to me."

I looked at her blankly for a solid few seconds.

Even though I knew it was the thing that she would eventually say, it really hit me as the words left her lips. Taylor had proposed.

I felt like my blood was being drained out of my body.

_Literally._

* * *

><p><strong><em><em>Author's Note: I'm particularly not happy with the ending. So this is not exactly a cliffhanger as we already know what happened. But let's see how Naya will react. BTW, I start to think that I need a beta. Who's interested? :)**


End file.
